Just A Toy
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Ginga is Ryuga's sex toy and agrees to do whatever he orders. He treats the redhead like he's nothing, but Ginga doesn't mind, he just wants to be Ryuga's friend. The redhead makes Ryuga feel emotions he's never felt before. Is Ginga really just a toy, or is it somthing more? RyugaxGinga, DojixRyusei, and HyomaxGinga HARD YAOI You have been warned!
1. Ginga Hagane

**Just a Toy**

**A hard yaoi story of RyugaxGinga, if you don't like, ****THEN DON'T READ****!**

**Year 1**

Today was the day; Doji's adopted son, Ryuga, was turning 10 years old.

Ryuga had short messy white hair with strands of red hair on the left side. His skin was tan and he had serious, yellow, dragon eyes.

"Ryuga?" Doji knocked on the door. He wore his usual dark purple suit and glasses.

"Come in"

He entered the boy's king-sized room. Doji was a very rich man who could buy anything. And **his** money was also Ryuga's money.

Ryuga wore a white button-up T-shirt and black tie. He also wore black shorts that reached the knees, black knee sox, and brown dress shoes. It was important that he dresses like a gentleman.

"I already know that you're well aware that today is your 10th birthday."

"Yes, sir."

"Have you picked a toy you want yet?"

To the Doji family, people were toys. But not just any people, **special** people.

They could be cute, handsome, boy, or girl. But once a person is claimed as one of their toys, that person is their's and their's alone.

"No," Ryuga flopped onto his bed, "All these maids and cute girls just don't appeal to me."

Doji sat on the bed, "You'll find a toy of your very own eventually. Once you get one, you won't let it go."

The kid sighed, "I hope you're right father."

**Later on that day. . .**

Doji sipped tea by the window. White curtains fluttered lightly and the sun shined brightly in the sky.

The redheaded man, Ryusei, walked up to Doji with a fancy glass tea kettle, "More tea, master?"

"No Ryu," Doji sighed and rested his head in his hand.

Ryu Hagane was Doji's toy and the only butler in the mansion. He was a poor man who had to pay many loans he owed to Doji.

"What's wrong? If I may ask. . ." Ryusei wore a black vest over a white blouse, black pants, and dark dress shoes. Around his neck was a red collar that symbolized Doji's ownership over him.

"It's my son, Ryuga."

Ryusei took a seat at the table, "What's wrong with Ryuga-sama?"

"He's 10 years old and still doesn't have a toy of his own. And what's worse, he isn't interested in any of the servant girls here."

Ryu smiled, "I'm sure that boy will find someone to claim his own."

"Honestly, that kid is so complicated. All of these hot maids and he isn't interested in any of them!"

"Yes, kids are hard to deal with master." Ryusei chuckled, "I have a kid of my own, waiting for me back at home."

Doji sat up straight, "Hmm. . .How old is your child?"

"My cute little Hagane is around the same age as Ryuga-sama."

"Cute, aye?" Doji smirked and rubbed his chin, "Your child could be the perfect toy for Ryuga."

Ryu's smile faded and fear crept onto his face, "Oh **no**, Doji please! You can't! Not my little ray of sunshine!"

"Bring your child over here as soon as you can. And that's an order!"

Ryu and Doji got up from the table at the same time, "Master. . .please don't do this to me."

The man took hold of Ryusei's chin, "I'm doing this for Ryuga. And if you disobey me, I'll kick your sweet little ass out of this mansion."

The redheaded man gulped at that threat. He knew if he lost this job, he could no longer support his child; the only family he had left.

"Do we understand each other?" Doji grunted.

Ryusei sighed, "Yes, sir."

The man kissed Ryu's lips, "Good, now go fetch your daughter, or whatever."

Once Doji left the blushing butler alone, Ryu touched his lips, "Daughter?"

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, today is my 10th birthday. Just like all the others, it sucks. Doji is still nagging me about getting a toy of my very own. But all these girls he's shown me don't interest me! Why won't he listen to me?! I love my foster father and all, but I wish he'd leave me alone. Today, he said I should meet the butler's daughter. Geez, I bet she's going to be_

"Ryuga," Doji called from downstairs, interrupting Ryuga's journal entry, "Ryu is back! Come meet his kid, you might like her!"

"Already?" I mumbled. I yelled back, "Coming father!"

I tossed my pen and journal away and calmly walked downstairs. This girl had better have been worth the wait, its sunset now!

The maids greeted me one-by-one as I reached the door, worthless bitches. I'd flip them all off if Doji weren't watching.

The big door opened and Ryusei came in. He was rolling the luggage with one hand and using his other arm to cradle his sleeping daughter.

I couldn't really see her face, but she had red hair like Ryu and creamy skin.

She wore an orange T-shirt and black jean shorts. She was bare footed, her feet were so small.

"So, this is your daughter 'Gina'?" I asked.

Ryusei busted out laughing, "Ahahaha! _Gina? Daughter?_ Master Doji must've given you wrong information!"

"What do you mean?" Doji put his hands on his hips.

"There was never a daughter, this is my son. His name is-"

"Mmmnn. . ." the small moan came from the child in his arms. It was so cute and music to my ears.

"Oh, you're awake? Go introduce yourself while daddy unpacks." Ryu whispered to the child.

The boy nodded, "Okay father."

The butler placed his son on the floor so he could stand on his own. He wiped his sleepy eyes before looking up at me with cute golden orbs.

He smiled up at me, "Hi, I'm Ginga Hagane. What's your name?"

I began to speak, but Doji cut me off, "His name is Ryuga Kishatu. He is my son and you will cater to his every whim."

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," the redhead shrugged.

I was shocked, he agreed to do whatever I wanted, without hesitation. Is he an idiot or something?

He bowed, "Please take good care of me, gosoujisama."

I could feel my face blush, he was pretty cute. His twinkly golden eyes, small pink lips, and creamy soft skin. I want to touch him so badly.

But I just calmly shook his hand, "Just call me _master_, and I'll address you as _Hagane_."

He grinned at me, "It's a deal!"

I smiled, "I'll take you to my room."

I led him to my room up the stairs. When we entered my room, he was in awe.

"Wow! Your room is bigger than my house!"

Hagane then turned his attention to me.

"Is something wrong?" his gaze was creeping me out.

"Can you please let go of my hand now?" He laughed nervously.

I immediately let go, "Sorry about that, feel free to look around. Just don't touch anything."

He entered my room and jumped onto my King-sized bed. He rolled around on the satin blankets.

"So soft, so big, so fluffy!" he giggled. His shirt went up some as he rolled around.

I could see his creamy stomach. I swallowed hard as I felt myself get hard. I've only felt like this a few times. I'm still new to this whole "puberty" thing.

Urges were filling up in my head, I wanted to take him right there!

"Your bed is like a giant pillow, master!"

I got onto the bed with him, "Yeah"

"Don't you get lonely?"

I raised a brow, "Why would I be lonely?"

He faced me on his side, "If **I** grew up in this big room with no one, I'd be sad. Wouldn't **you**?"

He closed his eyes. I wonder if he just took a nap in mid sentence. Honestly, this kid is like 8 years old, or something.

I reached out to touch his red hair. I bet it felt soft, just a little touch might ease my sexual intentions.

Suddenly his eyes shot open, "OH NO!"

I jerked my hand away, hoping he didn't see.

"What's wrong, Hagane?"

His stomach growled loudly, "I'm hungry~!"

I sighed and helped him find the kitchen.

As he went to make himself something to eat, my father pulled me to the side.

He looked deep into my eyes smirking.

"What?" I finally asked.

"You're filled with lust, aren't you?" Doji smirked darkly, "Why don't you just fuck him already? You want him as your toy, don't you?"

I began to sweat. It was all true, I wanted that redhead. But I, unlike Doji, want to wait a day or two **before **I make him mine.

"I want to get to know him first," I blushed, "I don't want to claim him and then change my mind later."

Doji sighed, "Fine. . .go to him."

I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Ginga had a huge stack of burgers and sandwiches. He was eating so quickly then he started choking.

"That's what happens when you keep stuffing your face." I sighed.

I made my way to the sink and gave him a cup of water.

He drunk the water heavily, "Ah~! Thanks dude, I thought I was gonna die!" He giggled like a child.

I pouted, "Don't call me _dude_. I'm your master, got it?!"

"Yeah, yeah; whatever you say master." he rolled his eyes.

He walked out of the kitchen and went up the stairs. I walked up the stairs behind him, eyeing his ass. It looked so good in those shorts, but I bet it would look better naked.

He turned around, "Do you remember which room my dad went into?"

I looked up at him, "His new room is next to mine. Why?"

"I'm moving into this mansion with him. Now that I serve you, I don't have to stay alone in Koma."

I smiled to myself, I was a little happy to have him with me every day.

"Hagane, are you experienced?" I asked.

He blushed as we walked in the hall way, "In what way exactly?"

He doesn't know about sex? Hn, maybe I'll teach him later.

"I mean like, do you cook, clean, or something?" I forced a smile.

He brightened, "Yes, I clean a little and cook a lot."

Suddenly he yawned and rubbed his eye, his sleepy face is cute too.

"Sleepy?" I was about to invite him to sleep with me, but. . .

"Yeah, that's why I need to find daddy. I'm sharing his room tonight."

Damn you Ryusei! Whatever, there's always tomorrow.

Once Hagane found his dad, he bowed and told me good night.

He just might be the toy I'm looking for.

**Normal P.O.V.**

It was early in the morning and Ryuga had just woken up.

The tan child wanted to see Ginga's sleeping face. He tried to sneak to the room next door, but Doji beat him to it. His foster father was standing in Ryusei and Ginga's doorway.

"Why're **you** here?" he asked Doji.

"It seems our servants had a great nap."

Ryuga peeked in to see what Doji was looking at.

Doji drooled slightly while Ryuga got a small nosebleed.

Ryusei's white tank top revealed his abs and one leg on his boxers revealed his thigh. He was completely vulnerable to Doji's eyes as he continued to snore loudly.

Ginga was curled up on Ryu's side. One of his pink nipples were showing though his orange tank top. His boxers had slipped a little, and it revealed his creamy ass.

"See, you obviously want him. Make him your toy already!" Doji smirked.

The tan child wiped his nose, "Just give me a little more time."

The two entered the room to wake up their ukes. Ryuga gently shook Ginga's shoulder.

"Mmmnn? Master?" the redhead sat up rubbing his eye.

"I'm hungry, make yourself useful and cook me some breakfast."

Ginga nodded off and then fell on his side, "Zzz. . ."

Ryuga shook Ginga's shoulders to wake him up, "C'mon, you said you could cook, so make me breakfast-!"

Ginga's shoulder straps slipped and his pink nipples were fully exposed. Ryuga's nose bled again.

"When are you going to fuck him already?" Doji teased.

"Shut up old man!" Ryuga hissed, "WAKE UP HAGANE!"

The redhead flinched awake, "Y-Yes master?"

Ginga fixed his clothes and followed Ryuga to the kitchen.

"Aren't you joining us?" the tan child asked Doji.

The man smirked down at the sleeping Ryusei, "Nope, **my** breakfast is right here."

Ryuga left the room and dragged the redhead along with him.

Doji put his tongue in Ryu's mouth, "Hmmnn?"

The redheaded man woke up and his eyes bulged in surprise.

Doji broke the kiss, "Good morning Ryusei. . ."

Ryu blushed extra hard, "Good morning, sir."

The man got on top of him and fondled the tent between his legs, "I sent Ryuga and your son to eat breakfast. So now we have alone time."

Ryusei gulped and fought back his tears, "Master, please don't hurt Ginga. I want him to be safe."

Doji licked down Ryu's neck, "He'll belong to Ryuga soon, and whatever my son does to that boy won't matter anyway. So stay out of his way; don't fight it."

Ryu grit his teeth and let his boss touch all over him.

**Downstairs. . .**

Ryuga sat at the table impatiently. Ginga was in the kitchen with a few maids to help him prepare breakfast.

"Geez, what's taking so long?" the tan child grumbled.

The redhead came out of the kitchen with two trays of food, "Sorry for the wait!"

He placed a plate in front of Ryuga and one for himself. His master eyed him carefully.

Ryuga thought Ginga looked cute in an apron on top of his pajamas.

"Is something wrong, master?" Ginga whimpered.

Ryuga cleared his throat, "N-Nothing, what did you make?"

"A good old fashioned Koma special!" the redhead grinned, "Eggs, bacon, and toast!"

"What the. . ." Ryuga's eye twitched, he was used to eating fancier foods than this. The meal Ginga made him was so plain.

The redhead took a seat next to him and began eating.

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

Well, today is the day. I want to know as much as I can about Hagane before I make him mine.

"So," I bit into some toast, "why did you want to be my servant?"

Hagane paused with eggs in his mouth, "Well, -gulp-, I didn't **ask** to be your servant. My dad just came home one day and told me I'd be working with him."

"And you just said yes?"

"Yup!" he grinned.

I sweatdropped, "Are you an idiot or something?"

"I barely get to see my dad. He comes home late at night, limping to bed. I wonder why? I guess he works too hard in this mansion huh?"

'_Yeah, Doji's working him hard alright.'_ I hid my smirk.

"He's too tired to play with me. . ." Hagane looked glum but then smiled, "But we can be together now! I just have to be a good servant to you and Doji-sama won't kick us out."

I never thought I'd say this, but THANK YOU DOJI!

"Ah, hold still for a sec." he gripped my chin.

I blushed, "Hn?!"

He licked the side of my lip and my cheek, "There.."

My face felt hot, "WH-WH-WHAT THE-?!"

He giggled and let go of my chin, "You had crums on your face, so I ate them off."

"Next time just tell me!" I brushed my cheek with the back of my hand. But I have to admit, I didn't hate it entirely.

"My dad always did that to me, so I thought I'd do it to you too." He smiled brightly.

I sweatdropped, _'Just what kind of sick father does that to his son?!'_

As the day went by, I learned more and more about Hagane. He likes stuffed animals, he hates medicine, and his hobbies are cooking and cleaning.

But I still wanted to know more about him.

As he washed the dishes in the kitchen, I watched him work.

I asked, "What's your favorite food?"

As he stacked the clean plates, he smiled like an idiot, "Oh man~, that's a hard question! I like rice, shrimp, dumplings, and so much more!"

"Well," I rubbed my chin, "what do you eat most?"

He gasped, "I know! I **love** burgers! Burgers are my favorite food!"

That would explain all those sandwiches he ate last night.

After the kitchen was cleaned, he walked into the long hallway and I followed him. I had nothing else to do.

I continued asking him things, "What type of girl do you like?"

He cleaned the glass window, "I don't know, I've never been with a girl."

"Why? Is it because you're gay, or bisexual?"

He turned around and winked at me, "That's-a-secret"

Gay..

Once he finished the windows, he threw his rag away, "I think that's it, for now."

He walked to his room and I followed him. I sat on his bed, "What are your sizes?"

He blushed a little and pressed his finger to my lips, "That's also a secret~!"

Why does he tease me?

"You sure have a lot of secrets." I pouted.

"Well I can't tell you my sizes, that's embarrassing." He blushed.

"You're such a girl, it's not like you have boobs or anything."

He blushed redder, "Mmmmnn.."

Hagane pulled his finger away and he rummaged through his luggage. He got out a red T-shirt and blue shorts.

"Don't you have any better looking clothes?" I snickered.

"Hey," he snapped, "I'm not rich like you, this is my last outfit."

"I was just joking. You can borrow my clothes anytime. "

"Really?"

"Sure, but you have to tell me your sizes first." I smirked.

"Ugh, never mind"

Hagane walked into the bathroom and I followed him. He was so fascinating, and I wanted him.

Hagane flinched when he saw me behind him, "Uhh. . ."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" I asked with a smirk.

He blushed and looked at his feet, "Umm. . .master?"

"Yes?" I asked with my smirk growing wider.

He shyly rubbed the back of his head, "I know you have a million questions to ask me, but I need some private time."

"Why?"

He gestured to his tank top and apron, "I haven't had a shower since I woke up. I'm all sweaty and dusty, so could please have some time alone in the bath tub?"

I smirked, "Just undress in front of me, we're both boys."

He blushed, "I'd rather not.."

"I'm not going anywhere"

He pouted and mumbled, "Geez, so stubborn.."

He undid his apron and stripped his orange tank top off.

"Hnn.." I stared at his chest.

"What?" he grunted, "you pickin a fight with me?"

I poked his chest, "Huh, so you don't have boobs."

Hagane looked ticked, "OF COURSE NOT, I'M A BOY!"

"Alright already, I'll leave now. Enjoy your bath.." I waved and left the bathroom.

Oh well, I know him now. After today's activities, I just want him even more.

Ryusei limped towards me, "Have you seen Ginga, Ryuga-sama?"

I pointed to the bathroom, "He's taking a bath."

"Are you two getting along?"

"None of your business.."

He pouted, "I was just asking.."

He walked away with a little limp in his step. Doji must've fucked that guys brains out. Gross.

Suddenly, I got a devilish idea. Since Hagane is taking a bath, I should sneak a few peaks at his naked body.

I crept silently into the bathroom. His clothes were on the floor, I reached for his tank top. It was a little damp from his sweat, but the scent was intoxicating.

Hagane's scent was so mature smelling, with a hint of strawberry. His aroma sent shivers down my spine as I inhaled it.

I immediately snapped out of arousal when I heard movements in water.

_"Is someone there?"_

It was Hagane's voice! He peeked out of the bath curtains, "Master, what're **you** doing here?"

I gathered up his clothes on the floor, "I came to get your clothes." I'm good at lying, but I had trouble hiding my hard-on.

"Oh, thank you master." Hagane smiled.

I was only able to see a little of his chest and his shoulders.

I left the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I've made up my mind. I want Hagane as my toy.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The redhead came out of the bathroom, "Ah~, great bath!"

He walked into his room with a towel on his head. Ginga paused when he saw Ryuga sitting on his bed smirking at him.

"Uhh. . .is something wrong master?" Ginga blinked,_ 'Why is he staring at me like that?'_

Ryuga approached the timid redhead, "What type of fragrance do you use?"

Ginga giggled, "You sure ask a lot of questions! I don't use a fragrance, I naturally smell like-."

Ryuga held Ginga's chin, "Strawberries. . ."

The redhead blinked up at him, "Uhh. . .yeah. ."

His master smiled, "You smell really sweet. . .I want you. ."

Ginga looked at Ryuga like he was stupid, "Want me? Wha-"

The tan child pressed his lips against his. His master tried to deepen the kiss, but Ginga pushed him away.

"Master?!" the redhead looked terrified.

Ryuga kissed him again. The redhead grunted in discomfort, denying his master access.

He gave Ryuga a hard shove, "Stop it!"

The tan child looked at the short redhead in both shock and anger. He had always gotten what he wanted, this was the first time anyone denied him access.

Ginga scolded, "Master, you should only kiss someone you love! That's what daddy always tells me."

Ryuga approached Ginga with hungry eyes, "You don't get it, do you? I am your master; you are not allowed to disobey me!"

"I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Hagane," Ryuga growled, "get over here, and that's an order!"

Ginga walked over to Ryuga, "You're scaring me.."

He kissed Ginga on the lips again.

"I SAID STOP IT!"

"You said I could kiss whoever I wanted."

"No I didn't!"

"So you hate it when I kiss you?"

"I don't hate it. I just..only like you as a friend. Doing this is wrong-"

"I'm through playing games Hagane, you belong to the Doji family now. You do as I say, got it?!"

"But-"

His master pressed him against the door, "You don't want to lose the chance of working with your father, do you?"

Ginga flinched, "N-No sir. . ."

Ryuga tilted Ginga's chin, "Then cooperate, and let me taste you." he purred.

The redhead parted his lips slightly, "Okay, master."

Ryuga kissed his servant and explored his mouth. He enjoyed the taste of Ginga and his soft lips.

His servant had his eyes shut tight and his fists clenched. He wanted it to end so badly!

Ryuga snuck his hands under his shirt and shifted his leg against his groin.

Ginga's eyes went wide and then he broke the kiss, "What are you doing?!"

Ryuga forced another kiss. The redhead whimpered as he felt his master knee harder into his groin.

Ginga broke the kiss and ducked. He crawled away from his perverted master.

"This is wrong! I just can't do it master!" the redhead trembled in fear.

Ryuga smirked darkly and locked the door, "Keep it up Hagane, it just makes me want you even more."

He approached his scared servant, looking deep into his golden orbs.

Ginga yelled loudly, "Daddy help!"

"He can't hear you, these walls are soundproof. Feel free to moan as loudly as you want though."

The redhead whimpered and resumed trying to crawl away. Ryuga grabbed Ginga's waist, "Up you go.." and placed him on his lap. _'Hagane is really light, that's also cute.'_

"DADDy! HELP!"

The redhead squirmed and kept resisting.

Ryuga licked and then bit into Ginga's neck.

The servant froze and shivered, "Haaa. . ."

This amused his master, _'So, he likes it there, aye?'_

Ryuga pulled Ginga's shirt up and began fondling his chest.

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

So soft, so sweet, God I want his innocence!

His skin that I longed to touch felt amazing. He let out quiet moans the more I pinched his nipples.

His body was so small and soft. He **had** to be younger than me; probably 8 or 9 years old.

"Haa. .master, please stop! I don't like it!" He sounded so scared and innocent.

Rather than feel guilty, I felt sadistic.

I spread his legs wider using my own legs, "Don't worry, you'll love it when I'm through with you."

I unzipped his shorts and he shrieked lightly.

"See, you're practicately begging for release."

"No, I'm not!" he snapped.

I ignored and released his erection. My eyes widened a little at the sight. I expected it to be small, but this boy was the same size as me!

I stroked it lightly and Hagane lunged forward. The more I stroked; the more he fought harder to get away.

"Haa. . nnno. .more. .please stop, master!"

It was so erotic how he begged me for mercy.

His face was flushed and tears were filling up in his eyes. He panted lustfully as his pre-cum overflowed in my hand.

I hovered over him as he clawed at the carpet floor. I continued to jerk him rapidly making him arch his back.

His butt was pressing tightly against my hard-on. Fuck, I want to enter him and tear him a part inside out.

"No..more..aah..please st-stop!" he cried.

"No way, I want you. I want to make you cum, beg for more, and scream my name!" I panted in his ear.

He arched his back deeper, his ass massaged the tent in my pants.

"Hagane, you're getting wetter. Did my words turn you on?" I purred.

He flushed redder, "N-No! Please master, you have to stop at once!"

His pre-cum was dripping onto the carpet, and practicately begging for release.

"Master! Haa. .aah. .c-cumming, I have to cum!" he cried out.

He gripped tightly on the carpet floor and moaned loudly. His white essence splattered onto the floor and dripped in my hand.

Hagane relaxed his body underneath me, and his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Please..no more." He whimpered.

I smirked darkly as I pulled his shorts down, "We're not done yet, Hagane. I still have to enter you, so I can make you mine."

I pulled his shorts down to his knees. When the air hit his bare bottom..

Hagane flipped over with fear and anger on his face, "No, stay away!" he punched me in the stomach.

Shit, it hurt like hell! I felt like throwing up! How does a boy this cute punch like a man?!

Hagane scrambled to his feet, pulling his clothes back into place. He wiped his tears and then bowed to me.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," he whimpered, "but I just can't do this with you!" he bowed, "Good-bye, master."

He dashed to the door, unlocked it, and left. I sat up on the floor astonished and turned on.

I'm shocked he escaped, but at the same time I'm glad I was able to taste a little bit of him.

I licked his cum from my fingers, "Hn, bitter yet sweet. Mark my words Hagane, you-**will**-be-my-toy!"

**To be continued. . .**

**Well, liked it? Loved it? Hated it? REVIEW!**

**I also started another story called Koma High School (a HyomaxGinga and a little RyugaxGinga love story).**


	2. Candy

**Just a Toy**

**A hard yaoi story of RyugaxGinga, if you don't like,****THEN DON'T READ****!**

**Year 2**

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been a year since that incident with me and Hagane. He continues to do the chores and greets me with a smile like nothing happened. I can tell he's been avoiding being alone with me. Dammit, how am I supposed to make him mine if he keeps running away?! He __**will**_ _be my toy, I haven't given up._

_-Kishatu, Ryuga_

I left my room in search of the redhead. He was sweeping the hallway, and was alone.

Perfect!

I approached him, "Hagane!"

He flinched and faced me trembling, "Y-Y-Yes master?"

I placed a hand on the wall and got in his face, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

He forced a giggle, "I don't know what you mean, he-heh."

I brought both my hands to the wall behind Hagane, trapping him.

"Don't lie to me; I know you've been escaping me since that time I-!"

"MASTER!" he cut me off, "I'm really busy, please let me finish my chores!"

"Grrr," I growled angrily. He is so stubborn!

"Hagane!" I looked into his eyes.

"Hm?" he looked into mine.

"Open your mouth."

"I really don't want to." He looked away blushing.

So uncute!

"That's an order!"

He flinched but his lips to my command. I attacked his mouth exploring his insides. Soft and sweet, as usual.

He squeezed his broom tightly as I got rid of the gap between us.

Alright, he let me go this far. Let's see how much farther I can take things.

I cupped the side of his face with one hand and used my other hand to grope his bottom.

Even with his tight shorts on I could feel his ass.

He broke the kiss, "Hyaa, don't touch me!"

I attacked his mouth again and he dropped the broom.

I pressed him against the wall, "Mmnn!"

It sent shivered down my spine to hear him moan!

I unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts. I slipped my hand in and Hagane flinched.

"No! Don't touch!" he began fighting back, "Daddy says to never let anyone touch my special place!"

I don't believe this guy, "Hn, you're such a baby. You always do what daddy says." I stroked him, "Cum for me Hagane, just like you did last time."

"No! Stay away!" He used both hands and gave me a hard shove.

I fell on my bottom, "Ow. . ."

He blushed harder when he saw the obvious bulge between my legs. I didn't even bother trying to hide it, I wanted him to look.

I flashed him seductive eyes and a smirk.

He looked like he was gonna cry.

Hagane took a step back and then dashed away, "I SAW NOTHING~!"

I sweatdropped, "He escaped . . . and he left the broom behind too."

It's always the same with Hagane. I trap him, I kiss him, and the minute I try to grope or strip him; he attacks me!

You know what? Fine! If he wants to keep running, then I'll stop chasing him. New plan; instead of going after the toy, I'll make the toy come to **me**.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ginga was getting dressed in some clothes he borrowed from Ryuga. A button-up black shirt and dark short shorts.

"Wow, master and I are pretty much the same size. Though it feels weird to be wearing sox."

The redhead looked down at the black knee sox pouting. He preferred walking bare-footed.

Ginga sighed, "What am I gonna do? Master keeps molesting me, I keep attacking him for it, and he might tell Doji-sama!" He smacked the sides of his face twice, "Gotta-stay-calm! He's only 11 years old, I just have to keep running away and master will never catch me."

After his pep talk with the bathroom mirror, Ginga went outside the mansion with Ryusei, Doji, and the maids.

"Doji-sama," the redhead bowed, "I'm looking for my master, have you seen him?"

Doji pointed to the royal gardens, "He's playing with the maids."

Ginga ran to the gardens; it was filled with millions of beautiful flowers!

Suddenly, a group of maids surrounded him. They grinned and were holding little accessories they wanted Ginga to wear.

"Aww kawaii~!"

"Ne, ne Hagane-chan, play with us!"

"It would look adorable on you!"

Ginga smiled sheepishly, "Uuh. .Please settle down. I'm trying to find my master."

One of the maids bowed, "Oh please, please, PLEEEEEASE! Hagane-chan wear these cat ears and tail!"

The redhead sweatdropped, "Sure, but only this."

They put the white cat ears on Ginga's head and tied the tail to his shorts.

Their eyes twinkled and some of them drooled slightly.

"Kawaii~!"

"He's so cute I'm gonna die!"

"Ne, ne, Hagane-chan, speak like a cat!"

The redhead tilted his head to the side cutely, "Uhh. . .meow?"

A few maids fainted and some got nosebleeds. Ginga used this to escape. He crawled away from the group of maids and then ran to the gardens.

Ryuga was up on a hill under a cherry blossom tree, toying with his new video camera. Ginga didn't want to disturb his master, so he went to play with the flowers instead.

There were white lilies everywhere. He got on his knees and started picking the little flowers.

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

I didn't want to play with the maids, so I decided to sit under the cherry blossom tree. It calms me down and no one comes here.

I finally got my new video camera working again. I hit the recording button and began filming the area around me.

Flowers swishing in the breeze, dragonflies buzzing up in the sky, birds singing in the trees, a kitten in the garden, and- wait a minute. A **kitten**?!

I zoomed in on the kitten in the lily patch.

Hagane! Oh, the maids must've gotten him. It actually looks cute on him.

He looked like a little princess as he picked the flowers. So innocent and fragile, it's hard to believe that he's a boy.

Suddenly, he noticed me filming him and stood up. He smiled and waved at me loudly, "Master! Hi!"

I could feel my face blush, I shyly waved back.

Hagane gathered up the flowers he picked and walked up the hill to join me. Once we were under the tree together, he sat in front of me.

"I didn't know you were good with cameras." He stared at the camera in my hands, I was still recording him.

"Yeah, I love video, pictures, and all sorts of electronics."

"It's nice to know that." he giggled.

"Hn?"

"You always ask me questions, yet I don't know a thing about you."

Hn, I guess he has a point. "Well, I like to eat fish, I hate the maids here, and Doji is my foster father. Is that enough information for ya?"

Hagane laughed, "Well at least they didn't make you a kitten."

I put down my camera and lazily pressed my back against the tree, "Yeah, the kitten looks suits you. I want to pin you down and do naughty things to you."

The redhead backed away, "C-Can we change the subject?"

"Haa, okay," he was trying to escape again, "why are so interested in the flowers here."

Hagane fiddled with the lilies he picked, "It reminds me of home. We have a lot of flowers back in Koma. And it reminds me of someone important to me."

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing!" he blushed, "I can't believe its been a year since I moved here. Time sure flies, ne master?"

"Well what did you expect, nothing much happens out here."

"That's not the way I see it. I think its cool hanging out with you. Despite all the sexual harassment," he blushed, "I don't think you're really bad. I think you're like a prince or something."

"Hn, so that's how you see me." I smiled a little. It made me a little happy that he thought good of me.

"But that's not all," he interrupted my thoughts, "I think you're lonely."

I sighed, "I'm not lonely."

"It's okay master, you don't have to deny it. I'm here for you. I want to be your friend, you can trust me."

I stared at him, "Hagane. . ."

Suddenly he grinned and stopped fiddling with the flowers, "All done!"

Hagane held up a crown, woven by the lilies he had picked. It looked pretty good.

He put it on my head, "I hereby name you.."

"What the-?"

"Prince of the Doji family!" He smiled at me and then got my camera, "You're gonna want to remember this master."

I blushed as he recorded me, "G-Give me back my camera!"

He gave me my camera back, "Okay, okay! But just remember master," he stood up and looked down at me, "You can count on me whenever you're troubled."

At that moment, my heart skipped a beat. His words made my heart throb for some reason. He's just so cute, I want him as my toy.

A gust of wind hit the cherry blossom tree, tons of pink petals swirled around the two of us. It was pure beauty.

"Beautiful.." I blushed looking up at him.

Hagane's red hair swished in the breeze, "Yeah, the tree **is** beautiful."

"I was talking about you." I mumbled.

"What'd you say?"

I stood up, "Ugh, never mind." Dumbass!

Hagane shrugged and began to walk back to the gardens. I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Hagane," I looked down to hide my dark smirk, "do you like sweets?"

"Of course I do!" he tilted his head to the side.

"Doji gave me a whole bag of candy, come with me." I smiled, "Let's eat them together."

He grinned, "Yeah!"

I guided him through the gardens, snuck past the maids, and into the mansion.

We ran up the stairs to my room.

Once we were inside, I closed the door and went to my desk. I took the lily crown off my head and placed it somewhere safe.

Hagane stared at me curiously, "So wheres the candy?"

I pulled out a red collar with a small silver bell on it. In the Doji family, a red collar symbolizes ownership over the toy who wears this.

In this case, Hagane was gonna be my toy and wear the collar.

"Put this on and you can have all the candy you want." I smiled.

Hagane's eyes twinkled at the collar, "Kawaii~!" he had no idea what the collar stood for. He just thought it was a cute accessory.

I carefully put it around his neck and clamped in the back, it can't come off now without the key. Now that I've marked him, it was time I got to work on making him mine.

**Step 1: set out some bait**

I went to my dresser and got out a small bag of candy drops. "Do you eat these?"

"Uh-huh!" his eyes gleamed, "Cherry is my favorite! Can I have a red one?"

"No," I smirked, "the red ones are mine now."

He pouted, "Whaaaat? No fair~!"

"You can have all the others." I gave him the bag when I took out the red ones.

Hagane cheered up, "'Kay, thanks master!"

We sat on my bed and began eating.

We're finally alone; the door is locked, the walls are sound-proof, and my prey is totally oblivious to the danger he's in. Perfect..

Hagane giggled and kicked his legs happily, "Mmm! So sweet!" he held his cheeks, "It makes my mouth tingle!"

I ate a red one, "Yeah, they melt right in your mouth."

"I know right!" he grinned.

**Step 2: Lure your prey**

"Look Hagane," I stuck out my tongue.

He giggled, "Aahahaha! It's totally red!"

I popped another red one into my mouth, "Now, open your mouth.."

"M'kay!" he opened up and his tongue was blue, "Aaah~"

I gripped his chin and gave him a direct kiss.

Hagane squirmed around at first, but then started moaning.

I broke the kiss and licked my lips, "Like that?"

He had a dazed expression on his face, "Sw-Sweet?" he blushed when he realized I slipped the red candy into his mouth.

"Want another one?"

He held out his hand, "Okay.."

"No," I popped it into my mouth, "I get to feed it to you."

"Nnn.." he wasn't sure anymore.

"C'mon, I thought you loved sweets." I taunted, "It's really good.."

Hagane slowly parted his lips, "O-Okay, do it.."

**Step 3: Trap your prey**

I attacked his mouth and pinned him to the bed. He didn't even bother resisting, he really enjoyed the candy kiss.

I was on top of him, unbuttoning his shirt.

I broke the kiss, "Hagane.."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed **me**. He enjoyed the sweet taste of my mouth so much, that he wouldn't let go.

I could feel myself get hard, Hagane was hard too.

Finally he broke the kiss, "Haa..haa.."

"Satisfied?" I smirked.

He blushed and covered his face, "I-I'm sorry!"

"Hagane, let me take your clothes off."

"HUH?!" He blushed bright red.

"You want more red candy, right?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"I'll give you all the red candy you could ever want if you let me strip you." I smirked.

He whimpered, "..You promise?"

"I promise.."

He stopped fighting and I resumed stripping him.

I pulled his shoes off, boxers, and shorts off. His eyes were shut tight the whole time. Didn't matter, his naked body was all I wanted.

Soft skin, pink nipples, and a cute face. Soon, it will all be mine.

I want him moaning and feeling aroused.

I took out the red candy I had stored in my mouth. It was round and coated with my saliva, "Now then, let's play." I rolled the red ball over Hagane's nipple.

"Haaa! N-No this game feels weird!" he whimpered.

I mumbled, "It'll feel good later on."

I rolled the sticky candy along his skin. Hagane shivered as I continued to toy with his sweet spots.

He let out quiet moans, "Aah..haa..ah."

"Y'see, I can make you feel good kitten." I smirked.

The candy reached his erection, so I teased it. Hagane winced and moaned louder as his erection was coated with cherry juices.

I took the candy ball off of him, "There, that should be enough."

"Can I have the candy now?" he panted, "You promised.."

I separated his legs, "Yeah, you can have all the candy you want." I inserted the red candy ball into his entrance.

Hagane's hips bucked and he moaned loudly, "Aaah! N-No, take it out! Take it out!"

"Hn, why should I? You _love_ red candy, so I gave it to you."

"Th-That wasn't what I meant!" he winced, "Mmmnn!"

"Can you feel it? It's melting inside you already, isn't it?" I smirked.

The redhead panted and cried, "Why..Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I can," I licked his nipple, "and its fun."

**Step 4: Capture complete, claim your prey **

I enjoyed playing with Hagane, his moans were so soft and gentle. I sucked and licked the cherry juices from his skin.

Once my tongue made his way to his erection, he cried out loudly. Its fun torturing him, so I started sucking in a bobbing motion. It tasted so good, I couldn't tell if it was Hagane or the candy.

"N-Nyaaa! Master, no! Ahh!" I could feel his hips rock.

I held him study and sucked faster. Hagane began clutching at my hair.

"N-Nooo! Don't lick m-me!" he moaned.

It was really entertaining, so I continued to suck faster.

"Hy-Hyaaah!"

His cum filled my mouth and I swallowed.

He calmly let go of my hair and was panting out of exhaustion. Good, he's too tired to fight back now.

"Pl-Please, no more. Can we please just stop?!" he sobbed.

I blushed, his crying face is cuter than all his other expressions.

"We're not stopping, you said I could come to you if I were ever troubled by something." I unbuttoned my pants.

"H-Huh?" he wiped his eyes, "What's troubling you?"

"This," I pulled my pants down, my erection was really hard and wet, "It's your fault its like this."

"How is all of this my fault?!" Hagane shot back.

"Because," I blushed, "I want you."

He scooted away, "You can't have me!"

"Every time I see you I get hard. Masterbating isn't enough anymore, I want the real thing."

He blushed and closed his legs, "I said no!"

"But you're whats troubling me! I f I don't enter you, then I'm gonna stay troubled." I smirked, "You have to take responsibility. You caused it, so you fix it."

"I-I have to?"

He's so gullible, "Yup, now spread 'em."

He sighed and spread his legs as I topped him.

"Can I enter you?" I pressed the tip of my cock to his entrance.

"M-Master, I'll take responsibility." He whimpered and stared at me cutely.

"I know you will, good boy Hagane." I smirked.

I entered him in one harsh thrust and he squeaked loudly.

I chuckled, "Well, shall we begin?"

**Normal P.O.V.**

He gripped Ginga's knees and separated his legs. He slipped all the way into Ginga's entrance.

The redhead clutched the blankets tightly, "Nyaaa!"

His moans were music to Ryuga's ears, "Now **that's** what I'm talkin' about!"

The redhead's insides were so hot and tight. Each thrust felt like fire.

"No! St-aah! Stop master!" he cried and screamed.

Ginga's eyes were shut tight and his face was flushing pink.

"Doesn't this feel good?" Ryuga asked while thrusting.

"Ow! It hurts m-master, please STOP!" Ginga was squirming and moaning loudly.

Ryuga used his other hand to cup the side of Ginga's face, "Hagane, open your eyes."

The redhead blushed redder, "No! It's too e-embarrassing!"

"Open..your..eyes"

"Master, I can't-!"

"Yes you can," Ryuga stopped thrusting, "so open your eyes."

Ginga opened his eyes slowly and his golden eyes stared into Ryuga's yellow ones.

"Master?"

He planted a gentle kiss onto Ginga's lips. The redhead relaxed underneath him.

"I'm the prince, and you're my princess, remember?" he smirked.

Ginga blushed, "Pr-Princess?!"

Ryuga got rid of the gap between them and French kiss Ginga's mouth. It was passionate and sweet. They entwined their fingers together.

Ryuga deepened the kiss, dominating Ginga's mouth.

Suddenly, his stomach brushed against Ginga's erection, "Mmnn!" the redhead moaned in his mouth.

Ryuga broke the kiss, _'Oooh, I know what he wants.'_

The master resumed thrusting into his servant and the redhead squeezed his hand tightly in pain.

"Y-You're going t-too fast! Aaah! Pl-Please stop!" he screamed.

Ryuga stuck two fingers into Ginga's mouth, "Suck. . ."

The scared redhead engulfed the two fingers and lubed them with his saliva.

"Good job, here's your reward."

"R-Reward?"

Ryuga stroked Ginga's erection with his lubed hand. The redhead arched his back moaning in pleasure.

"NyaAaaaAaaH" his loud moans pleased his master, so Ryuga stroked and thrusted rythmically.

"God, your moans turn me on." Ryuga whispered in his ear.

Ginga blushed redder, "Nyaaa!" He looked away embarrassed that he couldn't control his moans.

Ryuga smirked at Ginga's blushing ear, "Mmm, purr kitten~.." he licked the shell of the ear and bit into the lobe.

"Ah! No-aaah m-master!" the redhead moaned.

Ryuga licked down Ginga' neck and bit into it, leaving a hickey. The redhead panted and moaned when Ryuga's thrusts began to increase.

"Haa..aaah! M-Master haa I feel strange! Aaahn! My insides are hot, I wanna stop!"

"No way, Hagane" Ryuga kept Ginga pinned down, "It's not over until I say so."

Ginga squeezed his hand tighter, "No, don't! Master, I'll cum!"

"I want you to cum, so I can make you mine."

"I have to cum, AAaah!" Ginga moaned loudly.

_'Go ahead, because I'm cumming inside you.'_ Ryuga smirked.

Ginga's hips jerked upward when his cum splattered onto Ryuga's hand.

His master grunted at the tightness and unleashed a lot of cum into his servant.

Ginga shrieked and bit hard into Ryuga's shoulder.

"Ahh. ." he grunted in pain from the harsh bite. Ryuga embraced Ginga to put up with the pain.

Once Ryuga was done cumming, the redhead let go and relaxed.

Ryuga sighed and pulled out, "You belong to me now."

Ginga whimpered and covered his embarrassed face, "Nnn!"

"Hey, at least you got rid of my troubles." Ryuga kissed Ginga's cheek, "Let's do naughty stuff like that _everyday_."

The boy whimpered and blushed redder; he didn't like the idea, but didn't hate it either.

Ryuga zipped his pants back up and picked up Ginga's clothes, "Here. . ."

He trailed off when he saw the naked redhead panting on the bed from exhaustion.

His chest was rising, his upper-body had two hickeys, and his entrance was wet with Ryuga's cum.

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

We did it! We finally had sex. . .well, I think it was rape. Now Hagane is mine!

But as I examined Hagane's naked body, I noticed he wasn't bleeding.

This wasn't his first time having sex! If I didn't take his virginity, who did?

Hagane finally sat up in bed and began re-buttoning his shirt. I handed him his other clothing, he wouldn't look me in the eye.

I sighed, "Are you gonna start avoiding me again? We had sex, get over it. I'm not gonna stop chasing you, so running is a waste of time."

"That's not it.." he whimpered.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

He looked at me blushing angrily, "I'm not comfortable getting dressed in front of people!"

I sweatdropped, "Oh, sorry. . .take your time."

I looked away while he rearranged his clothes, "Done!"

I turned around and he stared at me, "Well, we should head back or your dad will worry."

He nodded.

I opened the door to leave my room, but I stopped. When I turned around, Hagane was lying on the floor.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I can't walk." He whimpered, "I have no strength left." He looked like he was gonna cry.

He's just not used to the sex yet.

I took pity on the whimpering redhead and scooped him up onto my back, giving him a piggy-back ride.

"Thank you master," he nuzzled into my back.

I smiled to myself, "Whatever"

I began walking to the stairs.

"When can I take this collar off?" he finally asked.

"You don't, that thing is more than just a collar. It symbolizes my ownership over you."

"Ownership?"

"Yeah, you're my toy now."

"Toy?!" Hagane sounded pissed, "I thought you liked me!"

"No, I wanted you and now I have you." I smirked, "I play with you cuz it's fun, not cuz I like you."

"You don't own me! You can't just treat me like that!" He squeezed hard on my shoulders, "You make me do ecchi things, and now I'm just a toy to you?!"

I winced in pain as I carried him down the stairs, "Ow, my shoulder!"

"What's wrong?" he loosened his grip.

"You bit me really hard earlier, so take it easy." I growled.

"I'm sorry. . ." he whimpered. Hagane pulled the collar of my shirt out of the way, to see my bare shoulder. He gasped when he saw the bleeding, vicious bite mark.

"What're you doing?"

He tapped me, "Stop walking, let me heal you."

I stopped walking, "How?"

The next thing he did sent shivers down my spine. Hagane was licking the bite mark.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" I moaned slightly.

"Licking, or sucking, on a cut, or wound, stops bleeding and heals quicker."

Hagane began gently sucking on my shoulder.

I relaxed my shoulders, his tongue felt so damn good.

Hagane stopped sucking and put my shirt back in place, "There, it shouldn't hurt anymore."

I sighed, "Y'see, its stuff like this that makes me want to eat you."

"Eat me?" he yawned, "But I don't have a flavor.."

"You must not know how good you taste.." I smirked, "You taste delicious in bed."

Hagane blushed really red against my back. I chuckled lightly as I walked to the door.

"Did I taste good?" he whimpered.

"Yup, sweet and sexy. Like a strawberry covered in whip cream."

"Master?"

"Hm?" I stopped walking.

Hagane sounded annoyed, "You're a pervert."

I almost (anime) fell to the floor. It was like I got kicked in the heart.

"Dammit..you little.." I looked over my shoulder.

Hagane was snoozing peacefully on my back.

I sighed, "You're lucky you're cute, Hagane."

Just as I reached for the door knob, the door opened on its own.

Doji came inside. He leaned against the doorway with a smirk on his face. He saw the red collar and hickey on Hagane's neck, Doji knew what I had done to the boy.

"So, how was he?"

I glared at him, "Wipe that perverted smirk off of your face, old man."

"Oh don't be angry son, I'm so proud that you finally have a toy of your very own."

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the sleeping redhead, "Yeah, Hagane is my toy. He belongs to me, **and only me**."

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Sorry for the late update. I don't know when I'll update next time, each chapter takes forever to type! REVIEW!**


	3. Caged Bird, True Tears

**Chapter 3: Jealousy and Betrayal**

**Just a Toy**

**A hard yaoi story of RyugaxGinga, if you don't like, ****THEN DON'T READ****!**

**Year 3**

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

_Dear Journal,_

_Hagane is still my toy and I'm 12 years-old. It's been another year, and we only have sex once a week. He's so timid and innocent; I can get him to moan and cum, but he won't beg. Doesn't Hagane have a sweet spot? Would it kill him to get horny once and a while? Dammit, I'm starting to get bored with him. Oh well, I've gotten really creative. Now that Hagane and I are the same height, I can make tons of sexy costumes for him to wear. This week, my goal is to make Hagane feel good like hell. As well as dress him up._

_-Kishatu, Ryuga_

_P.S. My friends are visiting me this afternoon. I can't wait to show off my toy to them!_

I put my journal and pen away when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

Hagane came in holding the maid outfit I sowed for him. He had a worried expression on his face.

"M-Master. . ."

"Yes?" I smirked at his timid trembling.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

I sighed, "Duh, what do you think? I want you to wear it."

He blushed angrily, "Master, I can't wear this; I'm a boy!"

"That's an order, Hagane." I growled.

He glared down at the clutched maid outfit in his hands and spoke softly, "I refuse, this is degrading. I can't walk around here in girls clothes."

I got up and walked over to him. My hand gripped his chin, "I designed it especially for you. You _will_ wear it, got it?"

"Grr.."

"I thought'd this would spice up my ownership over you a bit." I let go and yawned, "You've been boring me lately; I might even throw you away."

"Wh-What?!" he sounded scared.

I looked away, "Who knows? Doji might even kick you and your dad out."

Hagane looked like he was gonna cry, "I don't want that..we have to stay here. If me and daddy get kicked out, where else would we go?"

"Hn, how should I know?"

Hagane began crying and sobbing. His crying face is just so cute; it's fun bullying him.

I petted his hair, "C'mon, be a good boy and put it on."

He hiccupped, "B-But can't I just wear my normal clothes?"

"No, I worked hard on that outfit. Now put it on!"

He protested, "Master!"

I was getting pissed off, so I slammed the door and locked it. Ginga whimpered in fear, when the door was locked he knew what that meant.

I pinned him down on the floor, "No! Stop it! Not now!"

I ripped his T-shirt open, "I said put it on!"

"You're ruining my clothes, stop it!"

"Not until you agree to put it on." I pulled his shorts off.

"Okay! I'll wear it!"

I let go and slowly got off him. He sat up still crying while holding his ripped clothes.

Serves him right for disobeying me, cry baby.

"Here," I tossed him the underwear to match the maid outfit, "wear these too."

He blushed, "B-But aren't these-?!"

"You wouldn't have to wear them if you'd just listen the first time."

"Yes master" he took his ripped clothes off until he was naked.

I smirked, "Good boy, now get dressed and meet me downstairs. And if you're not down in 10 minutes," I glared, "I'll rape you right in front of my friends."

Hagane stared at me in horror and then nodded. I closed the door to let him get dolled up.

"Master!" One of the maids approached me, "your friends are at the door!"

I walked downstairs, "I'm coming!"

When I opened the door, I met three smiling faces. My friends; Kyoya and Hyoma along with my little brother Ryuto.

"Nii-chan!" Ryuto grinned and hugged me.

I hugged him back, "Hey guys"

"It's been so long since we last saw you," Kyoya smirked and shook my hand, "you're still short though."

"Shut up!" I was the shortest out of all of us.

Ryuto, who is also part of the Doji family, asked, "So when do we get to meet this _toy_ of yours?"

"_Master?"_ a familiar voice called. Hagane was ready.

"Right about now, come in and see for yourself."

I let Ryuto, Kyoya, and then Hyoma enter my mansion.

When Hagane came downstairs, my friend's jaws dropped. I felt my face blush a little.

He looked so much cuter in the maid outfit than I imagined.

Hagane wore the black and white maid dress. He had a frilly black bow in his red hair, sexy black garter belt showed on his thighs to connect the white stockings, and black dress shoes.

My finest work yet, I'm very pleased with how this turned out. Hyoma was speechless.

"Ryuga," Kyoya blushed, "you have great taste. I'm a little jealous y'know."

"Nii-chan," Ryuto faced me and gave me a thumbs-up, ". .maid outfit. . . **NICE JOB**!"

I smiled, "Hn, was there ever any doubt."

The blushing redhead kept trembling a little and he couldn't look at us. I cleared my throat to grab his attention. I could tell he was nervous.

"Ah, you three must be master's friends." Hagane bowed, "Welcome, masters"

We all blushed, Hagane's nipples were showing a little as he bowed! I blushed, maybe I made the chest part a little too loose; not that I care. My friends seem to be enjoying it.

Ryuto approached him, "So, you're my brother's toy?"

He blushed, "U-Um, yes master!" he smiled up at Ryuto, "Wow you look a lot like my master. So are you my master's older brother?"

"He's my **little** brother!" I snapped.

Hagane flinched, "S-Sorry. . ."

"It's not your fault; people think I'm the older brother all the time, because I'm slightly taller than Nii-chan." Ryuto rubbed the back of his head, "I may not look like it, but I'm only 11 years-old."

"Eeeh? Amazing!" Hagane's eyes sparkled, "You're **so** tall!"

Ryuto blushed and chuckled nervously.

I could feel a little bit of my jealousy boiling inside me. Dammit, Hagane never looked at me like that.

Kyoya walked up to Hagane next. He kissed the redhead's hand.

Hagane shyly giggled.

Kyoya stared at him with seductive blue eyes, "Mmm, bonjour little red."

I wanted to choke him to death for flirting with my toy like that. Kyoya has always been a flirt.

"You're French, right?" Hagane gripped Kyoya's chin and kissed his cheek, and then the other cheek.

"What're you doing?!" I growled at him. How dare he kiss someone without my permission!

He blinked at me like nothing happened, "I just gave him the proper French greeting. I was supposed the guest on both cheeks, right?"

"Kyoya **isn't** French, he's Japanese like you and the rest of us!"

Hagane blushed and then bowed to Kyoya, "I'm so sorry!"

Kyoya blushed too, "Uuh, it's okay..really. I'll forgive you if you kiss my lips this time." He gripped Hagane's chin.

Ryuto broke the two up, "Don't feel bad," he smirked, "Nii-chan is just jealous!"

I blushed angrily, "I'm not jealous of Hagane, or Kyoya!"

"Wait," Hyoma stepped into the conversation, "did you say _Hagane_?"

"Yeah, why?" I raised a brow. It was rare for Hyoma to speak.

Hyoma approached Hagane and stared into his golden eyes.

"Do you remember me?" he asked gently.

The redhead looked up into Hyoma's blue eyes.

Then he gasped, "Hy-Hyoma?"

"Gingky!" Hyoma grinned and embraced my toy. Hagane nuzzled into the embrace.

Kyoya cocked a brow, "_Gingky?_"

Ryuto pouted, "No fair Hyoma-san, I wanted to hug him too~!"

So Hyoma and Hagane know each other, eh? That's nice, I guess. . .I just wish my friends would stop hitting on him.

I don't know why, but I feel uneasy when others touch him.

The maids began mumbling, "Aaw, they must be good friends!"

"Kawaii~, they're still hugging!"

"Hyoma-sama is so handsome!"

Honestly, these bitches should just die.

Once the two ended the hug, Hyoma gripped Hagane's chin. He kissed the redhead and deepened it into a French kiss.

Hagane wrapped his arms around Hyoma's neck, and had to stand on his toes a little.

My and Kyoya's mouths dropped and our eyes went wide. Ryuto fainted and one of the maids caught him.

The maids blushed, "Aw, they're kissing!"

"They're such close friends!"

"Ooo, I think they're more than just friends!"

"Ne, ne, aren't they cute together?"

I growled angrily at the maids, "Grr!"

They flinched in fear and stopped talking.

Hyoma broke the kiss and the two stared into each other's eyes.

"It's been so long since we last kissed."

Hagane blushed and smiled, "I know, I missed you so much."

Wait, they've kissed more than once?!

"Just what the hell is going on here?!" Kyoya blurted out.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The group had settled down in the dining room and sat at a round table. Ryuto sat next to Kyoya, Kyoya sat next to Ryuga, Ryuga sat next to Ginga, Ginga sat next to Hyoma clinging to his arm.

Kyoya was jealous at how Ginga was so close to Hyoma. Ryuga hated how Ginga was happier being with Hyoma than him. Ryuto pouted that Ginga wasn't giving him attention anymore.

"So," Kyoya broke the silence, "answer the question. How do you two know each other so well?"

"Gingky and I have known each other since childhood." Hyoma explained.

"Why do you keep calling him _Gingky_?" Ryuto asked annoyed.

"That was his baby name when we were little. Ginga Hagane is his full name." Hyoma explained.

The redhead blushed and grinned, "It was a pet name he gave me, and it made me happy." He nuzzled against Hyoma, "I love being with Hyoma!"

Hyoma smiled and kissed Ginga's forehead, earning jealous glares from his friends.

'_How dare they get lovey-dovey in front of me!'_ Ryuga thought angrily.

"So how did you two get so close?" Ryuto asked.

"When I was a little kid, Hyoma was like a big brother to me. But then as years went by, Hyoma wanted to take our relation further." Ginga grinned, "And now we're really, **really** close!"

The three young teens glared at Hyoma angrily, "Chii~"

Hyoma laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, _'Why do I get the feeling that they want to kill me?'_

"Hagane-chan, we need your help in the kitchen!" called one of the maids.

Ginga got up and then bowed, "Please excuse me, masters."

Ryuga nodded with approval and Ginga left to the kitchen.

**A few moments later. . .**

The redhead and the maids came in with the food. The maids gave dishes to the other guests and Ginga gave a dish to Kyoya.

"Here you go, master."

Kyoya smiled, "You don't have to call me master, cutie. My name is Kyoya Tategami, madam."

"Madam? Uhh..I'm a boy." He smiled.

"Really?! I thought you were just flat-chested!" Kyoya exclaimed, "You're really a boy?"

'_He just now found out?'_ Ryuto and Hyoma thought while sweatdropping.

Ryuga blinked, "Yes, Hagane is a boy. See?" He lifted up Ginga's skirt with one hand.

The redhead blushed when everyone saw under his skirt. He wore black and white lace panties with a red bow on the front.

Ryuto, Hyoma, and Kyoya fell backwards with nosebleeds.

Ginga's whole body blushed bright red.

Ryuga licked his lips, "I knew it; these do look good on you. I'm getting turned on just staring."

Ginga shrieked, "Hyaaa!" and slapped Ryuga. A hand print was formed on the side of Ryuga's face.

"Oh no.." the redhead bowed, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize to Nii-chan," Ryuto sat up with his nose still bleeding, "He deserved to get slapped for that."

Ryuga glared at his little brother.

He stuck out his tongue, "Get angry all you want; you shouldn't treat Hagane-kun that way."

"Gingky, I know Ryuga shouldn't have done that, but you have no right to slap anyway." Hyoma scolded, "Stick to being polite, violence is wrong."

Ryuga raised a brow at Hyoma_, 'I never knew Hyoma was so controlling.'_

Ginga was still bowing with his head down. Ryuga could see Ginga was about to cry, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Ryuga stared, _'He's really afraid of me. I guess I should try to be a little less cruel to him.'_

The tan teen sighed and then spoke, "Stop bowing!"

The redhead stood up straight and clutched the bottom of his skirt. Ryuga angrily yanked Ginga's wrist and pulled him down to sit next to him.

"Master?" the redhead was teary-eyed.

"Stop sulking," Ryuga let go of his wrist and petted Ginga's red hair, "I'm not mad anymore that you slapped me. So stop crying already; just don't do it ever again."

The redhead wipe his eyes and nodded, "Mm-hm, I won't." he smiled brightly at Ryuga, "Thank you master."

Ryuga pulled his hand away and looked away blushing, "Whatever. . ."

"I don't mean to be rude, but Kyoya-san is bleeding to death." Ryuto pointed out.

Kyoya couldn't sit up, "H-Help.."

"Oh," Ginga turned his attention to the nosebleeding teen, "here" he let Kyoya lay on his head on his lap.

Kyoya blushed at Ginga's lap pillow.

The redhead got out a handkerchief and dabbed Kyoya's nose, "Is this better, Tategami-kun?"

The green haired teen blushed and chuckled, "No need to be formal about it, just call me _Kyoya_."

"Okay," Ginga smiled cutely, "Kyoya!"

Kyoya blushed, "Hn"

"And you can call me _Ryuto_!" Ryuto grinned.

Hyoma smiled, "And you can also keep calling me _Hyoma_."

Ginga stared at them and smiled warmly, "Thank you, everyone. You guys can call me Ginga."

Ryuga felt jealous that they got to call him by his first name so easily. Ginga never offered that to him.

**. . .**

"Hey, we finished eating. You want to make desserts like we used to?" Hyoma offered.

"Strawberry Shortcakes?" Ginga cheered, "Alright!"

Hyoma and the redhead left to the kitchen.

Ginga stopped and looked at Kyoya, "Remember to lie down with the handkerchief on your nose. It'll stop the bleeding."

Kyoya nodded and kept the handkerchief on his nose.

Once Hyoma and Ginga were gone, Ryuto smirked at Ryuga.

"What?" Ryuga asked.

"You chose a great toy, Nii-chan. Can I borrow him some time?"

"Hn, yeah right!" Ryuga rolled his eyes, "He wasn't interested in you at all."

Kyoya spoke up, "Well, can** I** borrow him? We get along** really** well."

Ryuga rolled his eyes again, "Ha! He mothers you; Hagane treats you like a little kid."

Kyoya blushed, "Whatever, I bet he mothers **you** a lot!"

Ryuto jumped in, "Does he take good care of you Nii-chan?"

Ryuga thought back to the day Ginga bit his shoulder. It hurt like hell, but in the end Ginga licked it and it felt better.

Ryuga's face blushed when he thought of dirty things he wanted to do to that tongue.

Suddenly he snapped out of it when Kyoya and Ryuto were glaring at him.

"Well, you looked like you were lost in thoughts." Kyoya accused.

"_Dirty_ thoughts; you make Hagane-kun do dirty things, don't you?" Ryuto accused.

"Hn, none of your business." Ryuga sighed out of annoyance.

Ryuto and Kyoya said, "So it's true"

"Well," Ryuga blushed a little, "I..we did..**some **things."

Ryuto and Kyoya said, "Pervert"

The older teen stormed out of the room, "I'm not a pervert!" he denied.

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

I went into the kitchen to help bake the strawberry shortcakes. Hagane and two maids got out eggs, milk, and cake mix while Hyoma cut the strawberries.

Hagane looked really excited; he must have a real sweet tooth for this stuff.

"Mind if I lend a hand?" I asked.

Hagane grinned, "Sure, master!"

"Ow!" Hyoma cried out in pain.

My toy walked over to him, "Are you okay Hyoma?!"

"I accidently cut myself with the knife." Hyoma forced a smile but he was clearly in pain.

"Here, let me see." Ginga examined Hyoma's hand, "It's just a cut," he blushed, "I can lick it for you, if you want."

Suddenly my jealousy got the best of me, "No!"

The maids flinched when I raised my voice. Hyoma and Hagane stared at me.

"Use some ointment and a band-aid." I ordered.

Hagane nodded. He guided Hyoma upstairs, "There's and aid's kit in my room." Hagane said.

Thank goodness he was oblivious to my jealousy. Why am I so jealous today? Hagane is just a piece of property to me, why do I care if he likes Hyoma?

**. . .**

As the time passed, the maids and I had baked 4 strawberry shortcakes. We had enough batter to make one more.

I wanted to make it by myself, for Hagane. I DON'T KNOW WHY, I JUST DO!

"You two can leave, I'm making this last one myself." I ordered.

The maids bowed and then left. One stayed behind, "Master, should I go check on Hagane-chan and Hyoma-sama?"

I almost forgot they were still upstairs!

What was taking them so long?

"No, **I'll** do it." I said.

The maids left and I went upstairs to look for my toy.

**Fifteen minutes earlier (Normal P.O.V.)**

Ginga was cleaning Hyoma's cut out with ointment and then wrapped it with a band-aid.

"Thanks Gingky," Hyoma smiled.

The redhead grinned, "Sure thing Hyoma."

Ginga opened the door to leave but Hyoma stopped him, "We don't have to go just yet."

He turned the redhead around and captured his lips. Ginga pressed back into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Hyoma's neck.

The older teen pressed Ginga against the wall opposite from the door. He broke the kiss and Ginga blushed at the saliva they made.

"Gingky, I've been holding it in for a long time.." he panted, "Can we?"

The redhead blushed and pulled the front part of his dress/skirt all the way up, "You don't have to ask," he blushed, "I'm excited too."

Hyoma smirked at the erection sticking out of Ginga's panties. "Still, I'm shocked that you'd wear such a thing."

"I didn't have a choice." He pouted.

Hyoma pulled the panties down, "The color suits you and the scent is so erotic."

Ginga blushed redder, "P-Pervert!"

"You want to do it too, don't you?"

Ginga blushed a little, "I think I have time for a quicky."

Hyoma picked the redhead up by the thighs and Ginga wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Ah, wait a sec. . ."

"Something wrong Gingky?" Hyoma raised a brow.

Ginga pointed to the door, "Shouldn't I lock the door?"

"Nah, it should be fine. Everyone is downstairs."

"If you say so.." Ginga smiled.

Hyoma unzipped his pants and inserted the tip of his erection. The redhead shivered and rested his head on Hyoma's shoulder.

The older teen pushed farther until it was all the way in.

Ginga practically screamed, "AH!"

Hyoma panted, "You've gotten really loose, I guess Ryuga's been using you a lot."

The redhead pouted, "Baka"

Hyoma tongue kissed Ginga, "But you belonged to me first, right?" he began thrusting into him.

Ginga squeaked and clung to Hyoma's back, "Aahh! I-I only belong to Hyo-ma!"

**Present Time (Ryuga's P.O.V.)**

I walked up to the door to see what was taking them so long. I opened the door by a crack; I wanted to spy on them, but I ended up getting my answer right away.

Hyoma was fucking Hagane, and Hagane was enjoying it. I felt a rush of jealousy and engrossment. I clutched my chest and fell to my knees in shock.

I kept watching in horror.

Hagane broke the kiss, "AH! AH! Hyoma harder! AHH! HAA! MORE!"

His face was so sexy and he said things that I never thought he'd say. I kept watching until Hyoma made Hagane cum first.

After he came, my toy panted on Hyoma's shoulder while Hyoma kept thrusting into him.

"I'm cumming Gingky!" Hyoma panted.

"Pl-Please cum inside me Hyoma! I-I AH! Want it!" Hagane moaned.

He never begged **me**! He never screamed **my** name! He never even told **me** what he wanted! That little slut!

Just then, Hyoma came inside the redhead.

Hagane clutched the back of Hyoma's shirt, "AAAAAHN~!"

His moan was so delicious and sexy. It sent shivers throughout my body and a bulge in my pants.

"You okay Gingky?" Hyoma panting.

Hagane had an erotic face, "So good..so much.."

"Should we keep going, I can fire off a few more rounds." He kissed Hagane's cheek.

"I'd love to continue, but I still have to work today." He smiled, "I need to be able to walk, y'know."

"Okay, but you're still mine right?"

"Of course, I'll always belong to you Hyoma."

Hyoma kissed Hagane's lips, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Hagane let Hyoma dominate his mouth ad wrapped his arms around him.

I can't believe he kissed Hyoma so easily. He didn't hesitate or deny access at all. What's so good about Hyoma anyway?!

Why does Hagane treat me so. . .differently?

I gently closed the door and left the two love birds alone. What I saw left a pain in my chest. Was it hatred or jealousy? So much I wanted to do to that redhead to make him pay.

I sadly sat on the stairs and hugged my knees to my chest.

Just then, Doji approached me, "What's wrong son?"

". . ."

"Having trouble with your toy?"

"Yeah"

"What's up?" he sat next to me.

"I can't get Hagane to scream or beg when we have sex. I can't get him horny, he **always** resists, I can't find his sweet spot, and-"

Doji interrupted me, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Ryuga. The answers to all your problems is this."

He got out a small pill case from his suit pocket. He gave me the case; it had no label on it.

"What are these?"

"Drugs," Doji smirked, "they're used to make anyone super horny. Each pill lasts for an hour, so choose wisely on how many to give to your toy."

I sweatdropped, "Why do you even have these?"

"I use them on Ryusei time-to-time."

Doji chuckled darkly and left me alone by myself. Drugs, huh? Hnn, that might work.

I could feel my sadistic side take over.

My main focus was screwing that redhead so hard that he'll wish he never met Hyoma. He will pay for having sex with someone other than me!

I knew **just** what to do with the pills. I walked into the kitchen and put two pills into the leftover cake batter.

Hagane wants sweets, and_ I_ want Hagane.

**A few minutes later. . .**

I walked into the dining room with the strawberry shortcakes.

I placed them on the table and made sure the drugged one was on the table, and made sure drugged one was in front of Hagane.

"Thank you master." He smiled.

Normally that smile made me happy, but now, all I feel is darkness.

"Yeah, whatever" I sighed.

Hagane began eating his cake, but froze after he took one bite.

Did he notice the drugs?

"Hagane-kun," Ryuto blinked, "are you okay?"

"This cake. . ." Hagane whimpered.

Kyoya already ate his piece, "What's wrong with yours?"

"It's. . .it's. ." Hagane looked super cute, "IT'S SO YUMMY~!"

Kyoya and Hyoma blushed, while Ryuto squealed, "So freakin' cute!"

I sighed out of relief, thank goodness he's oblivious.

"The maids told me Ryuga made that piece himself." Hyoma smiled.

I blushed; dammit, that was supposed to be a secret!

Hagane shined his golden orbs at me, "YOUR BAKING SKILLS ARE AMAZING! The whip-cream, the fluffy softness, and the sweet flavor; are all delicious, master!"

I know I'm supposed to be mad at him, but I couldn't help but give a small smile.

I blushed and looked away, "Really? That's nice.."

Hagane continued eating his cake with his fork, each bite made him super happy.

Kyoya, Ryuto, and Hyoma were in a daze watching him, "Kawaii~"

Hyoma smiled, "Your love of sweets hasn't changed a bit!"

"He-he!" Hagane grinned with the fork in his mouth.

Once everyone ate there cakes, Hagane collected the plates.

"Has he always liked sweets?" Ryuto asked Hyoma.

"Yup," he smiled, "Gingky used to stuff his face until he got a stomach-ache."

I kind of envied how Hyoma new Hagane so well.

"Geez, are you telling them that embarrassing story again?" Hagane came in pouting.

"I can't help it, you were so cute back then."

The redhead sat between me and Kyoya, "Hmph, so you don't think I'm cute anymore?"

"I didn't mean it that way!"

I sneaked a few peeks at Hagane, he appeared fine. When are those drugs supposed to kick in?

"Ne Nii-chan?" Ryuto snapped me out of it.

"Hm?"

He smirked, "Why do you keep staring at Hagane-kun?"

I looked away, "I'm not staring, I'm just worried. . ."

Kyoya raised a brow, "About what?"

"He doesn't look so good." I tried to sound innocent.

Hagane's face was flushing slightly, "I-I'm fine, really!"

"You sure?" Kyoya pressed his forehead against Ginga's, "You don't seem to have a fever, but you_ do_ seem to be sweating a little."

"I'm fine, but my throat is a little dry."

I hid the small smirk on my face, he looked a so weak.

"Excuse me guys," Hagane got up from his seat, "I need to get a cup of water."

As he walked to the kitchen he suddenly collapsed.

Kyoya, on instinct, caught him, "Whoa! You okay Ginga?"

"Haa..haa..I.." Hagane was getting weaker and weaker.

"Here," Kyoya picked Hagane up like a princess, "I'll carry you to the kitchen."

"Wha-What?! Nnno, don't!" Hagane whimpered.

I smirked. Ryuto and Hyoma blushed at the sight.

"Something wrong?" Kyoya was clueless.

He blushed and struggled to hide it, "My panties!"

In bridal style we could clearly see Hagane's ass, panties, and garter belt.

Kyoya blushed and rushed to the kitchen to put him down.

Damn you Kyoya! Stop helping him; I want to see that redhead crumble!

After his cup of water, Hagane walked into the dining room on his own two feet, "Ah~, much better."

"Well, it's getting late. We should leave" Hyoma suggested.

"Yeah, I had a great time." Ryuto agreed.

"Yeah, we should head back." Kyoya stretched.

Hagane and I escorted them to the doors. I watched from the stairs while Hagane politely stood by the exit.

Ryuto hugged him, "Take good care of my brother, Hagane-kun."

"I can take care of myself!" I shouted.

Hagane and Ryuto giggled at my anger.

My little brother left and then Kyoya walked up to Hagane. He kissed the redhead on the cheek and then the other.

Hagane pouted and blushed a little, "I thought you weren't French."

Kyoya smirked, "I'm not, that was payback for kissing me like that today. Now we're even"

The redhead tugged at the bottom of his skirt, "No we're not, you flashed everyone my panties." He sulked.

"Stick with that color," he smirked, "lace panties suit you."

Kyoya left, leaving Hagane stunned.

Hyoma walked up to Hagane next. Hyoma tilted Hagane's chin and kissed him.

That **really** pisses me off.

Once they broke away from the kiss, Hyoma whispered something into Hagane's ear, and that made the redhead blush and giggle.

Once my friends were gone, Hagane closed the door. He slowly slumped to the floor clutching his chest. His face was totally flushed and he was panting a lot.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I smirked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine master." Hagane slowly rose to his feet, "I just feel dizzy. I'm gonna take a nap."

I went into my room.

My toy was _probably_ horny now. But I need to be sure.

"Hagane!" I called out.

He was in the hallway, "Yes master?"

I fiddled with my video camera, "Get in here!"

"Sorry, but can I nap first?"

"That's an order!" I growled. He walked into my room, "Now close and lock the door."

Hagane whimpered and did what he was told.

He then stood a few feet in front of me. Hagane was flushing red, his eyes were half lidded, and he was panting slightly under his breath, "D-Do you have an order for me?"

The drugs were **definitely** working, thanks Doji.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ginga wobbled a little, "I feel hot; I should really need to lie down."

"Aw, is _Gingky_ not feeling well?" Ryuga spat.

The redhead glared at his master, "Master, don't **ever** call me that. I only like it when Hyoma calls me that nickname."

This amused Ryuga, he got up, "On your knees"

Hagane sighed and obediently got on his knees, "Yes?"

Ryuga unzipped his pants and his erection was an inch away from Ginga's mouth.

The redhead whimpered, "M-Master?"

Ryuga thought Ginga's blushing face was priceless.

"Well," Ryuga kept video-taping, "suck it"

"No!" Ginga turned his head away, "I especially don't want to do it if you're recording it!"

"That's an order Hagane!" Ryuga growled.

"Hmph!" the redhead glared up at the camera, "I have put up with your perverted behavior for years! I AM YOUR SERVANT, **NOT-SOME-PORN-STAR**!"

Ryuga smirked down at the angry redhead, "You don't want to lose your job at working here with your dad, do you?"

"No, but-!"

"And it would be a shame if I told Doji your secret."

"_Secret_? What secret?"

"I saw you slutting around with Hyoma."

Ginga's face blushed entirely red, "I'm not a slut!"

"Well you were moaning and begging like a slut."

The redhead grew angry, "For your information, when two people love each other very much they make_ love_. That's the same thing for Hyoma and me!"

Ryuga sighed in annoyance, "I don't give a damn about your goody-goody speech. If you suck it, I won't tell Doji and I'll let you keep your job."

Ginga glared up at his master, but gave in, "Fine, whatever"

He began licking the tip and swirling his tongue playfully. The camera zoomed in on him lapping up the pre-cum.

"Stop teasing, and get to it Hagane!" Ryuga smirked.

Ginga clutched Ryuga's pants and began sucking on his cock. His master purred and swallowed hard. Hagane's mouth felt so good on his hard-on.

The redhead's golden eyes were half-lidded, and he moaned a little when he got the whole thing into his mouth.

Ryuga panted a little in pleasure. Hagane was so skillful at sucking him off. He bit his bottom lip to hold back his moans.

He couldn't cum just yet, Ryuga had to keep filming. Hagane was sucking faster and drooling slightly.

"Haa..haa..sssso good.."Ryuga's vision became hazy as he melted in pleasure, "Give me more"

The master put his camera on pause and on the bed. He gripped Ginga's red hair and thrusted into his mouth.

The redhead had his eyes shut tight as Ryuga fucked his mouth. His body was in so much heat, he felt so good.

"Ah! S-So good! Haa..haa ah!" Ryuga moaned.

He thrusted harder into Ginga's mouth earning grunts and erotic moans from the redhead.

"C-Cumming! You better swallow it all!"

He released his white fluids into the redhead's mouth. Ginga's body was taken over by lust, "Mmff!"

Ryuga panted slowly, he calmly released his grip on Ginga's red hair. He looked down at the redhead. His golden eyes were half-lidded as he swallowed down his master's cum.

"Haa.." Ryuga smirked, "good toy"

Once he swallowed it all, Ginga slowly took his master's cock out of his mouth.

The redhead sat there blushing while pissed off.

"You did an excellent job, you drunk every drop!" Ryuga smirked darkly at the bulge under Ginga's skirt, "Did it turn you on when I fucked your cute little mouth?"

"Hmph" Ginga groaned, "Can I leave now? I said I don't feel good."

"You're not done serving me, and I'm not satisfied." Ryuga's blood was still boiling from watching Ginga getting it on with Hyoma.

"Is there anything else you want?"

Ryuga sat on the bed and resumed recording Ginga.

"Yeah," he smirked and cut on his camera, "pull your panties down."

His eyes shimmered in fear, "Wh-Why?"

"Cuz I said so" Ryuga smirked.

Ginga began going under his skirt and pulling his panties down, but he paused.

Ryuga gritted my teeth, "Why'd you stop?"

He blushed looking at the camera, "Can you please turn the camera off, it's embarrassing."

"No, TAKE-THEM-OFF-**NOW**." he ordered.

Ginga blushed redder and pulled his panties down to his knees.

He was really aroused, Ryuga smirked at his lust-filled face. His panties were soaking wet and his skin was trembling.

"You really are like a girl right now Hagane, such beauty." Ryuga used one hand to reach and touch the redhead.

His hand made Ginga tremble a little. He touched his neck and trailed down to his red collar.

"And it's all mine" he smirked.

'_I wish I had never agreed to wear this dumb collar.'_ The redhead thought angrily.

His hand trailed down to Ginga's chest. He smirked and groped in a little, "You're so flat though"

"I'm supposed to be flat." He blushed.

"Show me your chest"

"Why? You just said I was flat."

"I still want to see, so just do it." He grunted.

The redhead loosened the top of the maid outfit and pulled it down some. The chest part was open for Ryuga's eyes.

He smirked, "Hn," he touched his bare chest, "you actually have some feel on you."

"Ah," he moaned, "not so rough, it hurts."

Ryuga kept squeezing and groping, _'This feels kinda nice, for a boy.'_

Ginga averted eye contact when he saw Ryuga's cock getting hard again.

"Oh, what's this?" he smirked and massaged the bulge poking under the maid skirt.

"Mmnn!" the redhead winced in pleasure.

"Hagane, lift up your skirt."

"E-Eh?!" he blushed, "But the camera-"

"I'm not turning it off, so just do it."

Ginga's heart raced and his trembling hands lifted up his skirt for Ryuga to see.

His erection was hard and producing a lot of pre-cum, "Well what do we have right here?" a cocky smirk crept onto his face.

The redhead blushed bright red, "I'm sorry.."

"That isn't very lady-like Hagane, someone as cute as you shouldn't have such a naughty thing."

"But I'm not a lady.."

Ryuga teased the tip, making it more wet.

"D-Don't touch it, it feels weird." He whimpered.

'_The pills are really affective, he's completely soaked.'_ Ryuga felt on Ginga's inner thighs.

"Hyaa!"

"So how long have you been wetting yourself?" he smirked, "It's so hot and sticky here."

"N-No, I didn't- A-Aaah!" the redhead moaned, "If you keep going, I'll cum!"

"No, I forbid it." Ryuga smirked, "If you cum, I'll punish you. So hold it in, that's an order."

"Okay, master."

Ryuga smirked and kept filming. Ginga was getting more excited. It felt as if a million eyes were watching him right now.

The master enjoyed degrading his toy in a cruel manner.

Ryuga stroked Ginga's erection.

"Uwaaaahh! Wha-What're you doing?! N-No, I'll cum!" he couldn't stand straight anymore.

"I'm still filming, so don't cum."

"B-But master- Aaahh! Ahh Hhhaaa!"

The tan teen stroked faster. Ginga struggled to hold it down. His privates were twitching and getting wet.

He felt a hot sensation on the inside build up.

"Pl-Please master, aaahh, I'm begging you. Please stop! Or I'll cum!" he cried in pleasure.

"Just hold it in." he smirked. Ryuga enjoyed torturing the poor little redhead and making him cry.

"Aaahh! Hhaa! Haa aaahhn!"

The master panted, "Amazing, you're getting so wet on my hand Hagane. As expected from a slut."

"I-I'm not aahh a sl-slut." His skin shivered and trembled, _'N-No good, it's coming out.'_

Ryuga stroked it faster smirking, "Don't cum Hagane, remember, I'll punish you."

Ginga cried out, "I'm cumming!" he moaned, "AaaaAAaAaahh!"

His white juices came out. Some got on Ryuga's hand and a lot dribbled on the carpet.

"Hn, so you came after all."

Some of the cum leaked down Ginga's inner thighs.

"Did you cum because you craved the punishment? Hn, I wonder what should I do to you?"

Ginga was about to say something, but instead he fell over. His body was really low on energy, the drugs were grabbing hold of his body.

'_He's so horny and wet, maybe two pills were too much for him.' _Ryuga scooped Ginga up like a princess.

"No..more..I can't.." he mumbled weakly.

"You can't walk, so no use resisting now." Ryuga grunted, "You're mine tonight"

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

This is going great so far. He has disobeyed me several times today and he needs discipline.

And I have the **perfect** punishment to make sure he learns his lesson.

I sat on my bed and flipped Hagane over. His stomach rested on my thighs, he looked like he was going to go to sleep.

I won't let him.

I lifted the back of his skirt up to reveal his creamy naked ass. It looked sexy in the black garter belt.

"Time for your punishment" I raised my hand up and then delivered a hard slap to his rear.

Hagane screamed out, "OW! Master?!"

I delivered another hard slap, he was too weak to move away.

I slapped his ass again. Again. Again. And again!

Hagane's screams turned from pain to pleasure, "AH! . . .AH! NO! . .PL-PLEASE. .AH! STOP!" he clutched the blankets.

"Heh, you're moaning? Are you a masochist or something?" I smirked.

"AAH! NO! I'M NOT! AH!"

"Hmph," I stopped smacking, his butt was a little red, "liar"

"I swear..haa..I-I'm nnnot a masochist." Hagane panted.

"Really?" I pinched his ass and he arched his back moaning, "Then why do you keep moaning?"

"I-I don't kn-know, please stop hurting me. My body has been hot all afternoon and I don't know why!"

He doesn't know about the drugs? Typical Hagane, he's still as gullible as ever.

I got up and let him lie on my bed. His body was practically begging to be touched some more. I turned my camera off and put it away.

I got back on the bed and ripped the maid outfit open and Hagane whimpered in fear.

"M-Master..haa..haa.." he panted erotically, "Why..Why are you doing this to me?"

"That's a stupid question," I pressed my cock up to his wet entrance, "you're my toy, I can do whatever I want to you."

I thrusted into him and he moaned, "AH!"

I gripped the back of his leg to press them down and I fucked him so hard. He screamed out in pleasure, and tossed and turned.

I was dying to taste him; I sucked on his nipple hungrily and earned more screams.

"AH! AH! N-NO! DON'T SUCK! NYAAAH! PLEASE NO!" Hagane was screaming in pleasure and protest.

I bit his nipple; it pissed me off that Hyoma got to touch what was mine. Hagane cried out in pleasure and pain.

"Do you get off on this type of treatment? Admit it, you **want** this, don't you?" I smirked.

"AH! AH! AHN! HAA..MASTER STOP!" he moaned clawing into the bed covers.

I obviously ignored. Hagane feels so good on the inside and looks so erotic.

He was drooling slightly as he emitted the sexiest moans, his nipples were erect, and his hard-on was so wet.

"Haa..AH! M-MASTER I HAVE TO CUM! MMM! NYAAA!" he arched his back.

He has to cum already? The drugs must be really affective. This gives me the advantage.

I smirked and thrusted harder, "That's right, go ahead and cum Hagane. You belong to me!"

"AAAAHHH~!" Hagane's cum came out.

He panted underneath me with a flushed expression.

He glared up at me, "Satisfied?"

"Hn, don't talk that way to me!" I thrusted aggressively into him, "You know this feels good."

The redhead's hips bucked in response. I groped his chest and squeezed his nipple between my fingers.

Hagane's eyes were filling with tears and he began sobbing again. It's so much fun making him cry.

"F-Fuck, I **have** to cum inside you!" I squeezed hard on his chest as I could feel my ecstasy fill him up. I could feel my skin shudder in pleasure as I came.

Hagane wiped his tears, "Please, no more. I'll d-do whatever you say, hic, it hurts." He was at my mercy.

I was speechless, he looked so sexy-cute. His face was practicately saying _"Fuck me."_

I pulled out of him and he whimpered in relief at the loss.

"Hn, then let's keep going." I smirked, "Strip"

"Yes, master" He blushed sitting up and began pulling the dress off.

It was so sexy, the black laces, frills, and stockings being stripped off slowly. I got hard just watching.

Suddenly, I felt my rage come back. His skin had a few faded hickeys that I didn't make. Hyoma, that bastard!

"M-Master?" he saw me glaring at him.

"Get over here!" I snatched him by the wrist.

He squeaked and was forced to sit in my lap. I bit his neck, "Ow!"

I bit, more, more, and more. I wanted his everything to be mine. Hagane groaned in pain on each bite.

I could taste his bitter blood on my tongue. I wanted to make the marks permanent.

"Hagane answer my question; when I first met you, were you still a virgin?"

I inserted two fingers into his loose entrance. His voice became squeaky and cute.

"Nnno, I don't want finger.." he clutched my shoulders.

"Then answer my questions, were you a virgin when we first met?"

"N-No, I lost my virginity a year before I met you!"

"To who? Don't you dare lie to me!" I was pissed that the sweet little boy I met years ago was taken by someone else.

"I gave my virginity to Hyoma! I let him because..I..I love him!"

So, Hyoma claimed Hagane before I could. I'll have to keep an eye on Hyoma.

I inserted a third finger and Hagane bit his bottom lip, "Mmmnnn!"

I smirked, "Hnn, if you don't want my fingers, then what **do** you want?"

"I want **you**" Hagane used his hand to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Be more specific Hagane, tell me what you want."

Hagane looked so cute and teary-eyed, "I want you to put your cock in me."

It felt like cupid just shot an arrow at my heart. Hagane is so cute when his will is broken.

I withdrew my fingers, "I'll give it to you, but I want to see you put it in yourself."

The redhead whimpered and nodded, "As you wish, master."

I laid back on the bed to watch the show. This'll be his first time topping me, so I wanna see what he can do.

Hagane gripped my newly awakened hard-on and lined it up to his entrance. He gripped hard on my shirt as it slowly went in.

"Almost..in.." I grunted.

"AH!" Hagane practically shrieked when I was completely in him.

"Good toy, now move."

"Yes, master"

He slowly moved himself on my cock, he moaned erotically whenever he went down.

Damn, he was turning me on. I moved my hips upward to help him.

The minute I did that, "AAHN!" Hagane's sudden moan was the most erotic thing I ever heard.

I'd never heard him moan that way before, could it be..

I did it again, "AAAHN, THERE!"

I smirked darkly; I did it! I found his sweet spot!

"AH! Pl-Please master, AAH, let me cum!" Hagane begged as I kept teasing him.

His erection was turning a little red and dripped a lot of pre-cum. Hagane was crying and begging for it desperately.

"Show me how badly you want to cum!" I purred.

"I really want to!" His erection was begging for release.

"I said show me, not tell me." I was eager to tease him some more.

Hagane leaned down in my face smiling; he gripped the sides of my face.

"What're you doing-?"

He kissed me and then deepened the kiss. I blushed a little in shock. This was the first time he'd ever kiss **me**.

It felt so..good, I never knew he was such a good kisser. I should trigger his slutty side more often.

I sat up, not breaking the kiss. I gripped his hips and moved him on my cock.

He was so tight now, and his erection was flooding with pre-cum.

When I slammed him down, I hit him hard in his sweet spot, "AHH! HAA..YES! THERE, MORE THERE! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" A lot of drool was made from our kiss.

I licked his neck, "I won't" he tasted so sweet and didn't resist my desires not one bit.

I continued moving him and thrusting hard into his sweet spot. I showed his asshole no mercy. I was still a little pissed that he let Hyoma fuck him.

"Hagane, I'm cumming!" I panted.

"MAS-TER, PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME!"

"You want my cum?" I smirked.

"YES, I WANT Y-YOUR CUM! PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME!" Hagane moaned while gripping my shoulders.

He was all mine, I stroked his erection, "Cum for me, toy!"

Hagane squeezed tight on my shoulders, "AAAAHN~! KISHATU!"

I flinched and filled him with my cum. He came on himself and on my shirt.

Hearing him moan my name for the first time made me cum quicker. I could feel his insides tremble as his prostate got filled with my semen.

His body immediately gave out, and he rested on my shoulder panting.

I sighed, "What did you think Hagane?"

"I'm so full.." he mumbled, "Dizzy.."

I smirked to myself; I knew Hagane would make the perfect toy. He's not so boring after all.

"Master..can I sleep now?" he sounded weak, "I'm so tired.."

"Not yet," I confessed, "I don't want you having sex with other people. Only** I** can do this to you. Promise me you'll never sleep with anyone else, but me."

". . ."

I waited for an answer, "Hagane?"

"Zzz..Zzz.." he was snoozing peacefully on me.

I grunted in annoyance, "If you're gonna go to sleep, at least let me pull out of you first."

He looked so cute and peaceful sleeping. Hagane is the one person who makes me experience things I've never experienced before.

I hugged him tightly, "You're **my** toy Hagane, you're mine and only mine. I will **never** give you to anyone, especially Hyoma."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ginga was back to his normal state. He and Ryuga rested in bed together under the covers.

The redhead laid on his side with his back to Ryuga, he couldn't face his master anymore.

Ryuga didn't care, "So, you understand now, right?"

Ginga nodded.

"Good, if I ever catch you sleeping with anyone other than me..I'll punish you even harder. Got that, Hagane?"

He nodded again.

"Grr, say something!" Ryuga got on top of him and forced Ginga to look at him. He grunted in shock at the redhead.

Ginga only stared up at him with an emotionless face. His golden orbs were now cold and brown.

He spoke softly, "I understand master, I am your toy and nothing more."

Ryuga placed a hand on Ginga's skin and trailed over the harsh hickeys he made, "Hnn, so you're finally being obedient?"

He nodded, "Yes, I'll do anything you ask of me. And you can do whatever you want to me."

The master pulled his hand away, "Right" he blushed a little, Ginga seemed..different.

The redhead got out of bed naked, "I shall go get your bath ready, is that okay?"

"Y-Yeah.." he tossed him a T-shirt to cover himself with.

Ginga bowed and walked out of the room wearing the T-shirt.

"Hn," he relaxed on the bed, "I'm sure he's okay, by tomorrow he'll go back to being a crybaby."

Ryuga didn't know at the time that he broke Ginga Hagane. And so the story of the caged bird and the possessive master began.

**To Be Continued. . .**

**I made changes to this. The next chapter should take some time.**


	4. Jealousy Angers the Caged Bird

**Just a Toy**

**A hard yaoi story of RyugaxGinga, if you don't like, THEN DON'T READ!**

**Year 4**

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been another year, I'm 13 now. Hagane and I are still master and toy. Ever since that day I drugged and raped him he hasn't shown any signs of emotion towards anyone. When we're alone he always obeys my command like he should. Crying, moaning, and hurting; whatever, that's what he gets for disobeying me. I'm sure he'll return to his smiley self one day. Not that I care._

_-Kishatu, Ryuga_

I put my journal away and wanted to tease my toy a little. He was probably in the library handling chores Doji assigned him.

I opened the door to the study room, I was right. Hagane was on a ladder dusting Doji's library. I entered the room admiring the new costume I made for him.

A small pink rose in his hair, a white top, a pink skirt, and white knee sox with little ribbons on the side. Hn, he's like a doll I can dress-up however I liked.

"That's it for this row.." he mumbled to himself, "Time for the next one.." Hagane slid down the ladder and then turned to organize the next row of books.

He must not have known I had entered, this should be fun.

I walked up to him in silence and slipped my hand under his skirt.

Hagane gasped and dropped the books he was holding, "M-Master?!"

I smirked and continued feeling on his ass, "Good guess, how'd you know?"

He whimpered, "You're the only one who keeps touching me like this."

"Was that back talk?" I massage my fingers between his legs and he moaned, "Apologize to me, now."

"I-I'm sorry, master!" he trembled a little, "H-Hurts!" he cried.

"Hurts, huh?" I chuckled to myself, "Oh I see, it's still sensitive here from today's rounds. Mind telling me how many times we did it today?"

"T-Twice, master!" he moaned and gasped, "Pl-Please, stop..I can't.."

I pulled my hand away and Hagane immediately sat on the floor catching his breath. I love messing with him, I can't believe he got turned on by just teasing.

"I'm not done with you."

"What can I do for you master?" he stared back at me.

I crossed my arms, "Lift up your skirt."

He blushed and got to his feet, "As you wish.." his trembling hands slowly pulled up the pink skirt.

I could feel a smirk curl up on my face. White panties with a pink bow suited him well. I love his slender form; Hagane looks good in any cosplay I assign him.

I crouched down and poked him in his privates, "So how does it feel to be wearing girls' underwear?"

"I don't know, master" he blushed.

He flinched when I began rubbing my fingers against his member. I wanted to push him more and see how far I can take things.

"A-Ahh..haa.." his legs squirmed and his pants became high pitched.

"Feel like cumming already?" he chuckled to myself, "You're body is still so immature. We'll have to fix that."

I rubbed more and more until I could feel something sticky ooze through the panties. My hand massaged harder between his legs and Hagane moaned louder.

I could see it get damp between his legs. An erection was forming and sticking out of his underwear. I pulled my hand away.

"Alright, you can put your skirt down now."

Hagane sighed in relief and covered himself, "Thank you, master." He tried resuming his work, "Have a good day.."

"Oh no," I grabbed his wrist, "you're coming with me."

"H-Huh?" he got teary-eyed.

"Bath time," I ordered, "You got wet, didn't you?"

He looked down at the floor, "..Yes, I'm sorry.."

"Hn"

I tugged him and we made our way to the bathroom.

When we walked into the royal bathroom, I immediately began stripping my clothes off. The white tub was filled with pink bubbles and suds.

I looked over at Hagane, "Hn, hurry up already."

He was picking up my clothes and folding them up, "I'm almost done," he put them in the dirty clothes basket, "Doji-sama and the maids told me to keep the bathroom tidy every time I use it."

I rolled my eyes, "I am your master, my orders for you are above Doji and especially those stupid maids!"

"Y-Yes.." he began taking the rose out of his hair and then his little socks.

I could tell he obviously didn't like the idea of me watching him strip, "Ugh, enough stalling, I'll do it myself!"

I grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the bathroom floor. My hands were quick in unbuttoning his shirt. After the last button I just yanked the shirt off.

I was very impatient and sick of his innocence. Once I fully stripped of him of everything we stepped into the bath.

The water was nice and warm, "Haa, that's nice"

Hagane went under water and then came back up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He brushed his wet red bangs out of his face so he could see me, "Washing my hair, a lot of dust fell into when I was in the library."

I stared at how long his red hair was, when it's wet. It touched his back and made him look..kinda pretty.

"Hnn.." I wrapped my arms around him and massaged his chest.

"M-MASTER?!"

"Just checking to see if you have breasts." I touched his stomach next.

"I-I don't!" he began laughing, "St-Stop! It tickles! Ahahaha!"

I slipped my hands between his legs and I found his erection from earlier. I stroked and teased it with both hands.

"Haaa!" Hagane moaned and water splashed.

"I didn't forget, you're still hard." I smirked, "I'm in the mood for doing it a third time."

The redhead whimpered, "Please, can we not do it in here?" he blushed, "My head already feels dizzy."

It _was_ getting pretty foggy in the bath.

"Nonsense," I turned him around, "that might actually be a good thing."

"But mast-"

I silenced him with a kiss and he slowly calmed down. It was easy to take him right then and there. The steamy room made him so vulnerable.

**Later. . .**

I sighed in relief, "Okay, I'm done.."

Hagane lay was on top of me panting from exhaustion. We only did it three times, why'd he have to go and pass out like that.

I made him cum three times and I only came once. I'll have to punish him tonight for his disobedience.

I looked at his sleeping face, "You really shouldn't cry so much." I wiped a tear from one of his closed eyes, "Though that is one of things I like best about you."

**The Next Day. . .**

I walked into my room, Hagane was cleaning up in there, "Good day, master" He was wearing another maid costume I created.

"Yeah, yeah.." I went to my desk and looked around for my journal, "Here it is- OW! Damn!" I cursed to myself.

Hagane rushed to my side, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

I showed him my cut finger, "Relax, I just got a paper cut," I sighed, "sss, it stings."

"Hold still, let me heal you." He gripped my wrist and closed his eyes.

"What're you doing?" I wondered, "Hnn!"

He began licking my finger. He made sure to lap up the blood and then began sucking on my cut. I felt like he was sucking all the pain away.

I totally forgot that Hagane's tongue is really skillful; that gives me an idea for later.

He took my finger out of his mouth, "There, all healed."

I looked at my finger, a white line was there where the paper cut was. Hn, he's good.

He informed, "Master, today while you were outside one of your friends left a message-"

"You can tell me about that later." I smirked, "Right now, I have a job for you."

He blinked at me, "Hm?"

**A few minutes later. . .**

I was panting while sitting on my bed. Hagage was on his knees in front of me sucking me off. It was such a great feeling. I should make him do this more often.

"Ryuga-sama?" Ryusei knocked at the door.

"What?!" he was ruining the mood.

"I'm sorry to disrupt your alone time, but have you seen my son?"

"Hagane? Nnno, I have no idea."

"Okay, thanks," Ryu was annoying me, "Are you okay? You sound weak.."

"I'm fine," I smirked, "it's just a little hot in here."

"Okay, don't push yourself too hard." Ryu chuckled and walked away.

I sighed in content, "Hnn.."

Hagane's mouth felt like heaven and I felt myself reaching my climax very soon.

"Haa..haa..I feel like I'm losing my mind." I moaned.

Hagane only stroked my erection, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No"

Hagane took my cock back into his mouth. I wanted to cum so badly, but I wanted to enjoy it longer. I was getting really wet in his mouth and saliva dripped down his chin.

I clutched his red hair, "Damn! Haa..ahn AAAH! C-Cumming!" I unleashed my cum in his mouth.

Hagane whimpered as he felt my cum fill his mouth.

"Haa..haa..haa.." I could tell he felt like puking, "If you spit even a drop out I'll rape you tonight."

The redhead kept my cock in his mouth and swallowed every drop. When he was done he slid it out of his mouth.

"Let me see.." I gripped his chin and forced him to open his mouth.

"Aaahh~" his tongue was wet and his mouth looked clear.

I sighed, "Hmph, good job"

He closed his mouth and nodded.

I smirked, "Now time for the main course. Strip and get onto the bed."

Hagane got up and remained emotionless. He slowly began unfastening his shirt.

_Ding-Dong_

"Oh, they're here already." Hagane re-dressed himself, "I have to go, excuse me." He left and went downstairs.

What the..! Who dares come at a time like this?!

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ginga opened the door, once he saw who it was, he smiled.

"Yo, Ginga!" smiled Ryuto, "Long time no see!"

"Cute as ever I see.." grunted Kyoya.

"Hey you two," the redhead greeted, "come in."

The three of them walked upstairs to Ryuga's room.

"Sorry for intruding" Kyoya jumped onto the bed and kicked back to relax.

"Nii-chan you look pissed," Ryuto smirked, "Did we interrupt something?"

Ryuga crossed his arms, "Just tell me why you're here!"

Ryuto was holding a box, he gave it to Ginga, "This is for you."

"Thank you" he took the box, "What is it?"

"Kyoya and I had a feeling that you're probably tired of wearing girls' clothes all the time, right?"

Ginga nodded, "Yes.."

"Grr!" Ryuga glared at his toy.

Ginga flinched and whimpered.

"Nii-chan you stay out of this." Ryuto scolded, "_Anyways_, Kyoya and I both chipped in and got you this suit." Ryuto smiled.

Ginga opened the box and pulled out a black butler suit wrapped in plastic. His eyes shined in awe while his fingers traced over the designs.

"Ryuto, thank you!" Ginga hugged Ryuto tightly, "I've always wanted my own suit. My dad has one just like this!"

"Y-You're welcome.." the tan teen blushed. Ryuto embraced the redhead, earning jealous glares from Ryuga and Kyoya.

"Okay, you can let go of him now!" Ryuga growled.

Ginga whimpered, so Ryuto stuck out his tongue and protected him, "Don't wanna," Ryuto, petted Ginga's red hair, "There, there, Ginga. I'll protect you from that pervert."

"Ehehehe.." The redhead could feel Ryuga's dagger-like glares hit the back of his head.

"Alright, that's it!" Ryuga got up and pulled Ginga away from Ryuto, "He's **my** toy!"

"I'm sorry, master. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Ryuga growled down at the redhead, "I'm not angry!"

Ryuto pulled Ginga back into his arms, "Don't listen to him Ginga. Nii-chan is just jealous!"

"Jealous?"

Ryuga pulled Ginga away from Ryuto, "No I'm not!"

Ryuto pulled Ginga back into his arms, "You are so in denial!"

Ryuga pulled Ginga away from Ryuto again, "I am not!"

Ryuto pulled Ginga back into his arms again, "Yes, you are!"

Ginga blushed rapidly, "YOU'RE BOTH SQUISHING ME!"

The three continued to argue.

Kyoya sighed, "Will you guys relax? First we have to make sure Ginga can actually fit the suit."

Ryuto let go and examined the suit, "Oh yeah, you're right. I think a size Medium is too big for the little guy."

"But I _am_ a size Medium." Ginga blinked.

"What?!" Kyoya gasped.

Ryuto made Ryuga and Ginga stand next to each other, "Whoa, you're almost Nii-chan's height."

"Better watch out Ryuga, even Ginga might be taller than you one day." Kyoya taunted.

"Oh, shut up! I just haven't reached my growth spurt yet." He pointed at Ginga, "I'm still taller than _this_ 12 year old!"

Ginga felt offended, "_12 year old_?!"

"What, you're not 12?" Kyoya blinked.

The redhead shook his head no.

Ryuto asked, "Ginga, how old are you anyway?"

"My age?" he pointed to himself, "I'm 15.."

The room went silent for a long period of time. The boys went into shock and then, "WHAAAT?!"

Ginga sweatdropped, "Uhh..did I say something wrong?"

Ryuto panicked, _'How can someone this cute be so much older than me?!'_

Kyoya smirked, _'Ginga's older than me, cool. He'll be legal soon..'_

Ryuga rubbed his forehead, "I can't believe you're older than me.."

"O-Okay.." Ginga began undoing his maid outfit.

Kyoya blushed, "Wh-What are you doing?!"

Ginga was in the middle of undressing. His black skirt fell to his ankles and he began undoing his white apron, "I want to try on my suit."

"And you're gonna undress in front of us?!" Kyoya blushed redder.

The redhead just blinked, "Uh yeah, why not? We're all guys here, I do this all the time."

Ryuto and Kyoya glared at Ryuga.

The master shrugged, "Oh stop looking at me like that. He's _my_ toy, I can raise him however I like."

"No!" the boys shrieked.

Ginga flinched and sweatdropped, "Wh-Why not?"

"Try it on tomorrow," Ryuto lied, "It would be a shame to put it on right away."

The redhead sighed, "I guess you're right." Ginga re-dressed himself.

"Well c'mon Ryuto, we would leave." Said Kyoya.

"What's the rush?"

_Ding-Dong_

"Another guest?" Ginga left, "I'll be right back."

Ryuga and the others walked out into the halls, _'It couldn't be..'_

They spied on Ginga as he opened the front door.

In came the one and only curly-haired teen, Hyoma, "Hey Gingky, it's been a while."

Ginga blushed, "Hy-Hyoma?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Here comes prince charming stealing him away."

Ryuto sighed, "There those two go again."

Ryuga watched in anger, _'Hyoma, you'd better have a good reason for intruding.'_

The older teen rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, are you busy right now?"

"Yeah, sorry" Ginga looked glum.

"Will you be done sometime this week?"

"I think so, why?"

Hyoma pulled a flyer out of his pocket, "Here, check this out." He showed us a poster with fireworks on it, "I thought me and you could go on a date here, sound good?"

Ginga beamed, "That's sounds-"

"Great.." Ryuga came downstairs.

"When do we all show up?" Ryuto followed.

Hyoma groaned, "It's a date, so umm..it's just me and.." he gestured to Ginga.

Kyoya grunted, "Problem?"

The older teen sighed, "Fine, we can all go together."

"Ehehe, the more the merrier, right?" Ginga forced a smile.

Ryuga was glaring at him, _'I'll punish you later..'_

"Well, I need to hurry off to my job. I'll come by tomorrow with the yukatas." Hyoma kissed Ginga's cheek, "Have a good night Gingky."

The redhead blushed, "B-Bye.."

Kyoya separated the two, "C'mon Romeo," he shoved Hyoma out the door, "we're all leaving now. Bye Ginga, Ryuga"

The redhead waved, "Bye you two.."

Ryuto sighed, "Oh well, I gotta leave too, bye Nii-chan." He shook hands with his older brother.

"Thanks again Ryuto," Ginga smiled and kissed his cheek.

Ryuto blushed red and fainted. Kyoya caught him, "I'll take him home in my limo, don't worry."

"Okay, be safe"

Once Ryuto and Kyoya left the mansion, the redhead giggled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Ryuga asked.

"Ryuto is such a cutie!" Ginga gushed, "I'm so happy I have a suit just like my dad."

"Ugh, first Hyoma, **now** my little brother." He grumbled.

"Master, why are you so angry today?"

Ryuga rubbed his forehead, "I..I don't know..and besides" Ryuga dragged Ginga into his bedroom, "You need to be punished."

"Huh?!"

"You almost said yes to Hyoma's date without my permission, didn't you?" he grumbled.

Ginga blushed, "But I didn't.."

Ryuga glared at him.

The redhead sighed, "Just do whatever you want.." there was no point in arguing. He knew it was gonna happen one way or another.

**The Next Day **

The three teens walked into the mansion and were greeted by Ginga and Ryuga.

"Welcome home masters" the redhead smiled kindly.

Kyoya grabbed Ryuga in a head lock, "You lucky, little, perverted bastard! I bet he cutely greets you like this every day!" he growled.

Ryuga groaned, "I'm not perverted, dammit! Let me go this instant!"

"Then why do you keep making him call you master?! That sounds really perverted to me!"

"I agree," Ryuto looked at Ginga, "why do you address him as _master_? Can't you just say his name?"

Ginga grew dead serious, "He is only my master and I'm his toy. Doji-sama gave me strict orders to only call him master."

Kyoya let go of the tan teen, "But aren't you and Ryuga friends at least?"

"No," Ginga shook his head, "we have a business relationship. He's my boss and nothing else."

Ryuga growled, deep down he felt offended, "Yeah, he's right. Hagane is nothing but a toy to me."

Ginga sighed, "See?"

Ryuto patted Ginga's shoulder, "I feel bad for you.."

Ryuga grunted, "Hey!"

Kyoya jumped into the conversation, "The suit we got for you looks nice on you."

The redhead wore the butler suit they bought him yesterday. Ginga spun in a circle to show it off. He grinned, "Thank you, I really love it."

"What do you think Ryuga- huh? Where'd he go?" Kyoya blinked.

Ryuga was pacing around Ginga, eyeing his body from every angle.

"Hmm..Hmm..Hmm.." he stroked his chin, "a maid outfit would suit him better."

Kyoya sweatdropped, "Will you get over that already?."

Ryuto sweatdropped too, "Seriously.."

Ryuga stared seriously into Ginga's face. The redhead began to feel nervous.

"Umm, could you stop staring at me like that," Ginga blushed cutely, "it's making me nervous, master."

Ryuto and Kyoya blushed red, _'He's just too cute..'_

"Hagane!"

"Y-Yes?" he whimpered.

Ryuga walked past him with a little blush, "It looks good on you."

Ginga smiled to himself, "Th-Thank you, master."

Hyoma walked in too, "I agree, it looks nice Gingky." Hyoma was straightening Ginga's tie, "Make sure to stay tidy though."

The redhead giggled, "Okay, Hyoma.."

"Ready to see the yukatas I brought?"

"Yeah-"

Ryuga cleared his throat, "Actually, Hagane needs a bath from working hard today."

He raised a brow, "I do?"

He glared at his toy. He didn't want Ginga getting hit on by his friends, especially Hyoma.

"Oh, okay" Ginga bowed and made his way to the bathroom.

"You three follow me," Ryuga ordered and they went into his room.

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "We have _names_, y'know.."

**Ryuga's bedroom (Ryuga's P.O.V.)**

Hyoma had on a white yukata with a navy blue sash, "Well, what do you guys think of your outfits?"

Kyoya wore a dark green yukata with a yellow sash, "It really doesn't matter," he shrugged, "I look good in anything.

I was helping Ryuto get into his yukata. It was gray with a black sash wrapped around it, "Thanks, Nii-chan.."

I grunted a nod. Where was Hagane, he's still not here yet.

"Shouldn't you get dressed too Ryuga?" Hyoma asked.

"Not until Hagane gets here." I got up and left.

Ryuto teased, "Sheesh, you act like he's your boyfriend or something."

I blushed, "Shut up, I'd never fall for a toy." I grunted and slammed the door.

My heart has been acting strange this week. What is wrong with me?

"Hagane, where are you?" I called in the halls.

He can't possibly still be in bathroom, could he?

I opened the door without knocking. Hagane was sleeping in the bath. I could feel myself blushing again. He must've been working really hard today.

He looked so appetizing sitting in the tub. Soap suds covered him from below the waist and his pink nipples were erect.

I tapped his shoulder, "Hagane, Hagane, wake up.."

He mumbled and then his golden eyes slowly opened. I gasped a little, they were usually brown. I guess he's back to his usual self again. Not that I was worried..

He smiled brightly, "Thanks for waking me up, I didn't want to miss seeing you wearing a yukata." He grinned, "I bet you'd look cool in one."

His face made my heartbeat quicken. I gripped my chest, was that normal?

"Th-Thanks.." I looked away.

"Ryuga, did you find Ginga yet?" Kyoya and Ryuto walked in before I could say not to come in.

Damn, too late.

The minute they saw Hagane naked in the tub, they blushed like tomatoes. I fought back the urge to kill them for ogling my toy.

"Nii-chan! H-Hagane-kun is bathing! Wh-Why are _you_ in here?!" Ryuto covered his eyes.

I grunted, "Hn, he's my property. Does it really matter?"

Hagane teased, "Yup, and besides I don't mind at all. Master and I bathe together all the time."

_Why_ did he tell them that?! Hagane stuck his tongue out at me. He's embarrassing me on purpose!

Kyoya was pissed, "Are you and Ryuga a couple, or something?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, master is still a little kid. He's like my little brother." Hagane sighed.

Those sentences came crashing down on me like rocks. Hagane pities me, how dare he treat me like a baby!

"I'm jealous," Ryuto pouted.

"Don't feel bad Ryuto," Hagane smiled at him, "I'll be happy to bathe with you or Kyoya any day."

Ryuto and Kyoya fell to the floor with nosebleeds.

I rolled my eyes at Hagane, "Geez, you're such a tease."

"Hm, what do you mean master?" he blinked, "I really don't mind bathing with them."

I rubbed my forehead, "Just stop flirting with my friends, dammit." I stormed out of the bathroom.

Hagane pouted, "What's _his_ problem?"

"Oh, and I'm definitely getting you back for telling them that." I glared.

Hagane went pale knowing I had an evil idea in store for him.

**In My Bedroom. . .**

Kyoya and Ryuto sat on my bed after they finally recovered from their nosebleeds.

"You two okay?" Hyoma asked, "What'd I miss?"

Ryuto blushed, "N-Not much.."

Kyoya whispered to me, "That toy of yours has a nice body."

"Just remember he belongs to me, no one can touch him." I pointed to myself.

"Yeah, yeah, but what about what _Ginga_ wants?" Ryuto whispered.

"_What about what I want?"_ said a familiar voice.

I looked over my shoulder, and then gasped. Hagane was toweling off his wet red hair, naked. Water dripped and trailed down his sexy frame. He was totally exposed to our eyes.

"Sorry, I'm late. I fell asleep in the tub again." He talked to me casually, "I left my clothes in here by mistake. By the way, where's my yukata?"

"Aaaah~" Ryuto fainted.

Kyoya's nose bled a lot, "He's too much~"

I tapped Ryuto's cheek, " Hey, don't pass out again!"

Ryuto was knocked out.

I turned my attention to Kyoya, "C'mon Kyoya, don't die here. This is fresh carpet."

His nose wouldn't stop bleeding, "I can see a bright, bright light.." he murmured.

I shook him, "Kyoya? KYOYA!" He was useless..

"What happened to them?" Hagane was next to me now.

I growled, "HURRY UP AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Hyoma rushed in with a towel and wrapped it around Hagane, "Here, don't catch a cold."

Hagane giggled, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry!"

I hate how close those two are. Why? I still don't get it.

Hyoma snapped me out of it, "Now let's get you two dressed."

**A few moments later. . .**

Ginga wore a light blue yukata with an orange sash. It had blue flower petals scattered all over it.

I was wearing a black yukata with a red sash. I like the dragon design on mine. Hyoma's probably just sucking up to me so he can have Hagane. He'll have to think better than that.

Ryuto and Kyoya had fully recovered by the time Hagane had his clothes on.

The redhead's eyes sparkled, "Wow, you all look so cool!"

They blushed and I grunted, "Thanks.."

"Well, let's head out everyone!" Hyoma smiled.

When the others left out of the bedroom first, I grabbed Hagane's wrist, "Not so fast, tease"

He whimpered and turned around.

"I told you I was gonna get you back from earlier." I showed him a small vibrator, "Now's the time."

He blinked, "Uhh..wh-what's that?"

I smirked, "You'll see.."

**Festival (Normal P.O.V.)**

The four of them walked around with grins on their faces. There were toys, masks, sweets, and games everywhere.

Each of the younger teens had a motive in their heads.

Kyoya smirked, _'Here I am at the festival with Ginga Hagane! I just have to get alone with him and show him the night of his life.'_

Ryuto grinned_, 'Ginga is so amazing in every way. He's older, cute, and has a hot body! Maybe I can get him to kiss me on the lips today.'_

Ryuga smirked darkly as he eyed Ginga in the yukata, _'Perfect curves, cute face, and no underwear. I wonder what it be like to fuck him in a kimono. I can't wait to find out today.'_

Ginga sneezed, "Ah-choo!"

"You catching a cold?" Hyoma asked him.

"N-No, it just felt chilly all of a sudden." Ginga rubbed his nose, _'Is someone thinking badly of me?'_

"Well, are you ready for our date?" Hyoma held his hand.

"Umm.." Ginga remembered Ryuga's punishments.

"Ginga, no fair! Why does Hyoma get alone time with you?!" Ryuto complained.

Ginga panicked, "No, I just-"

Kyoya clung to Ginga, "I wanted to enjoy the festival with _you_."

"But you can, we're all together." He was oblivious.

"That's not what I meant." Kyoya sweatdropped.

Hyoma noticed they were holding Ginga back, so he came up with a quick idea, "Excuse us for a second," he dragged Ginga away and they escaped through the crowd.

The Ryuto and Kyoya had gloomy looks on their faces, "They're gone.."

Ryuga shrugged, "Hn, whatever.."

Ryuto turned to his brother, "Whoa, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" Ryuga reached into his yukata pocket and cranked up the remote, _'As long as I have this, Hagane can't go far."_

"C'mon guys, let's play some games." Ryuto cheered.

"Nah, I'm just gonna stuff my face with junk food until I feel better." Kyoya walked over to the candy apples on a stick.

"I'll catch you two later." Ryuga said, _'I have to keep an eye on Hagane and Hyoma.'_

**Ginga's P.O.V.**

I clenched my teeth shut to suppress my moans. Master had put some sort of vibrator inside me. Ever since I left with Hyoma it's been going off like crazy.

Why does he even have such a perverted thing?!

"Ahh!" I felt it vibrate more. I was getting wet between my legs and it hurt to walk.

"Gingky, you okay?" Hyoma put his hand on my forehead, "You're sweating a lot!"

"I'm fine, probably hungry. Ehehehe.." I DEFINITELY don't want Hyoma to find out about this.

We were at the snack bar. Hyoma said it was his treat, he's such a gentleman.

He looks so hot in a yukata, sexier than the others. I could see his neck, manly chest, and his abs. So cool!

"Here ya go, sorry for the wait." Hyoma got pink cotton candy, "We'll share it.."

I blushed, "Thank you"

We shared it and ate it piece-by-piece. It tasted so sweet and melted right on my tongue.

I stopped eating and stared at Hyoma's chest. His yukata was sagging a little and his six pack was amazing.

Hyoma caught me staring and smiled at me. I blushed redder and ate the last of the cotton candy.

He leaned in, "Is it good?"

"Y-Yes, it's really sweet."

"Really," he smirked, "let me have a taste."

"Hy-Hyoma?!"

His tongue licked my lips and then entered my mouth. I missed kissing him so much. I gripped onto him, and kissed back. I don't care that we're in public, I love Hyoma.

"_Hey!"_ a familiar voice caught our attention.

Hyoma broke the kiss and it made me moan at the loss. We turned to see who it was. My face froze; it was my master.

"Am I interrupting something?" he growled.

I AM SO DEAD! Hyoma tried coming up with an excuse, "Umm, well..this is a date..so.."

"Back off Romeo," he yanked my hand, "Hagane's _my_ property! Let's go toy, I have a job for you."

I didn't like the sound of that. All I could do was wave good-bye to Hyoma as master dragged me out of the festival.

He snuck me past everything until we were alone in a nearby woods. He let go of my wrist and stared at me with his golden dragon eyes.

Just by looking into them, I saw anger and hatred. I could tell this was going to be the harshest punishment ever.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ryuga crossed his arms, "Mind telling me why you and pretty boy were kissing?"

Ginga sighed, "I'm sorry.."

"Sorry doesn't answer the question." He growled.

"He kissed me first, then I kissed back."

He slammed me against a tree, "_Why_ Hagane?!"

"B-Because," Ginga choked out, "I love Hyoma and he loves me!"

"Tch," he yanked the collar around the redhead's neck, "I don't give damn who you love, you're still _my_ toy. No one is allowed to do such things to you except me!"

Ginga just stood there without saying a word.

"It seems I've been letting you off too easy this week. I'll be sure to put you in place, starting now." Ryuga got out the controller and cranked it up max.

Ginga moaned loudly and almost fell forward, but Ryuga caught him.

"C-Cut it off, please! Aaahh! Aaahh!" he moaned and his skin trembled like crazy.

"I love seeing you get worked up like this." He massaged Ginga's bottom, making the vibrator go deeper, "Like it?"

He flinched and clung to Ryuga tighter, "Nooo! Please, master, take it out!"

The boy pulled his hand away, "Hagane strip, _now_."

The toy did as he was told and undid the chest part of his yukata. The master smirked at hard his nipples got. Ginga hesitated to undo the flap of the bottom half.

Ryuga lost his patience and did it himself. He chuckled, "You got this wet over just one vibrator? It's not even that big." It emitted small vibrant sounds. The vibrator had a thin cord hanging out.

Ginga felt humiliated, "I'm sorry, master"

"Don't be," he licked the pre-cum dripping down Ginga's thighs. He used his other hand to force the vibrator deeper.

"Aahh, haaa aa!" Ginga moaned and shivered.

Ryuga continued to lick the juices Ginga released.

"M-Master, I can't..g-gonna cum!" he drooled.

The master licked his lips, "You may"

The redhead came and it shot out onto the grass. A few tears slid down his blushing cheeks. All he wanted was to enjoy the festival with Hyoma, but instead he ended up back where he started.

Just a toy.

"C'mon, I'm not done with your punishment." Ryuga undid the front of his own ykata, "turn around, I want you."

Ginga whimpered and pressed his front against the tree, his entrance to Ryuga. The master teased the vibrator already inside him, "Which do you prefer, the vibrator or me?"

He blushed, "Neither!"

"Hn, still talking back to me." He yanked the vibrator out and the toy winced in pain. "You never learn, maybe I'm not punishing you hard enough."

Ryuga didn't bother prepping, he just thrusted in. Ginga moaned loudly at the force.

"What's up with you? Were you begging for this?" Ryuga smirked as he began thrusting.

"N-Noo aahh, Ahh! Ah!"

Each pounding thrust was getting rougher and rougher. Ginga didn't resist or put up protest. He hoped in his mind that it would end soon.

'_Hn, this isn't all that fun. Why doesn't he resist me or cry louder?'_ Ryuga groaned in annoyance.

"_Gingky? Ryuga?"_ called out a voice.

The master ceased his thrusting and wondered, "Is that..Hyoma?" Ryuga smirked.

Ginga's face was frozen in fear and his skin trembled in fear.

Hyoma was walking through the woods calling their names, "The fireworks are about to start guys, where are you?"

Ryuga pulled out and whispered, "Hagane, face me"

The toy did as he was told and face his master.

"Now wrap your arms around me."

"Wh-What, but-"

"If you disobey me I'll rape you right in front of Romeo over there." He pointed at Hyoma.

Ginga gasped in fear and wrapped his trembling arms around Ryuga's neck.

"Good toy," he lifted the redhead up by the hips and pressed him against the tree.

"Um, master, what are you doing?"

"You didn't think we were stopping, did you?" he prodded Ginga's entrance, "I still haven't cum yet." He slammed back in.

"AAHH!" Ginga gasped in pleasure/pain. His grip on Ryuga tightened.

"Gingky?" Hyoma looked into the direction Ryuga and Ginga were in.

Ryuga smirked at his moaning toy, "Better control yourself if you don't want him to see you like this."

"M-Master, please stop thrusting. I can't keep quiet like this." Ginga cried. He would die of embarrassment if Hyoma ever saw Ryuga doing such a thing to him.

'_Jackpot'_ the master got an idea, "We're not stopping, so how are you gonna keep quiet?"

Hyoma's footsteps were drawing closer. At this point Ginga was desperate to make himself quiet no matter what.

He kissed Ryuga's lips and opened his mouth. The master smirked, "Now you're learning.."

He entered his toys mouth and silenced him with a deep kiss. His thrusts going faster into the redhead. Ginga cringed when he felt his climax drawing near.

Hyoma was surrounded by darkness in the woods, "Hm, maybe it was my imagination."

Ryuga came inside the redhead without warning. The toy flinched when he felt the rush of his master's cum fill him deep inside. Ginga whimpered in pain.

Hyoma's footsteps faded away as he walked back to the festival to watch the fireworks with Kyoya and Ryuto.

Ginga broke the kiss and drooled a lot, "Pwaa..haa..haa.."

Ryuga licked his lips, "There, feel good?"

Ginga glared, "There's no way something like this would ever feel good."

The master just stared into his toy's heated eyes. Ginga's golden eyes challenged his dragon eyes.

"Hn," Ryuga chuckled, "you've got a lot of nerve, I'll give ya that much. But if it doesn't feel good, then why are you hard?"

Ginga rested his forehead on Ryuga's shoulder, "Why..Why do you always try to make my life miserable?"

"Because it's fun, besides" he grunted, "if I don't, you'll disobey me like today."

"I didn't disobey you at all!"

"Don't raise your voice at me. I saw you kiss Hyoma back!" he growled.

"You never said I couldn't."

"Well now I am!"

Ginga gripped Ryuga tighter, "I refuse.." he glared.

Ryuga blushed, _'Looks like I struck a nerve. I like that look in his eyes.'_ Ginga's eyes showed determination and no fear.

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"Huh?" they looked up at the sky.

The fireworks had started, "Oh no! Master, we have to meet up with the others!"

"Forget them," he thrusted roughly into Ginga, "I'm not done with you just yet."

"B-But Aaahh aaahh ah!" he was looking forward to watching the fireworks with Hyoma and the others. It hurt that his master could be so selfish.

Ryuga kissed his lips and Ginga refused to give him access, "Open-your-mouth" he growled.

"Ngh, no!"

"Hn.." Ryuga kinda liked how angry Ginga was getting, it made him want to be rougher with him. "Fine, we'll keep doing this the hard way."

The explosions of fireworks canceled out Ginga's cry of pain, pleasure, and mercy. Ryuga wouldn't pull out until he was fully satisfied.

Something inside him wanted to own Ginga's body, mind, and heart.

He smirked while reaching another climx, "You'll always be my toy, Hagane."

**After. . .**

Ryuga was fixing his yukata in place and waited for Ginga. The redhead was sitting in the grass panting. His master put the vibrator back inside him so no cum would leak out of his entrance.

Ginga dressed himself and then followed his master in silence. The fireworks had ended and the festival was packing up.

"When we meet up with the others, don't speak to them at all. You've lost your privileges tonight." He ordered.

Ginga nodded, "Yes master"

By the time they met up with everyone. Ginga kept his head down and fought back his tears. The vibrator wasn't working, he could feel his master's cum dribble down his thighs.

He had to walk in little steps so his friends wouldn't notice. His stomach also felt bloated from all the rounds they just had.

"Hey Ginga, where'd you go? You missed the fireworks." Ryuto wore a mask on the side of his face. Kyoya was nauseous from eating so much.

The redhead walked past him and Kyoya. Ryuto saw the sadness in Ginga's eyes and glared at his older brother, "Nii-chan, what did you do to him?"

"Hn, none of your business."

"Gingky!" Hyoma waved. The redhead felt his heart clench, but he walked past Hyoma too. "G-Gingky?"

"Hmph," Ryuga smirked, "I guess he doesn't want to talk to you."

Hyoma ignored Ryuga and grabbed Ginga's wrist, spinning the redhead to face him. Ginga was forced to stare into Hyoma's blue eyes, "You don't have to speak."

Ryuga and the others growled, they couldn't hear what was being said.

"Here, I wanted to give you this." It was a red string with a small bell around it. Hyoma tied it onto Ginga's wrist, "It's a promise.."

Ginga tilted his head to the side, _'A promise to what?'_

"This promise is to more sex or other things until we're adults." Hyoma rubbed the back of his head, "I have a feeling that the stuff we do now is the reason you keep ending up in trouble."

Ginga blushed and nodded in agreement.

Hyoma hugged him, "But that's okay, I'll wait for you. So until then, let's take our relationship a little step at a time." He broke the hug and left, "Bye Gingky, you guys, have a safe trip back."

Ryuga and Ginga got into the limo and headed back to the mansion.

"What did Romeo want?" Ryuga grunted.

"He said no more sex and we shouldn't rush things." Ginga smiled.

"Hn, you're actually happy with that. Does that mean he doesn't like you anymore?" he smirked.

Ginga looked out the window, "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't." he giggled.

Ryuga's smirk was replaced with jealousy, _'He's smiling again, something __**definitely**__ happened. And I'm gonna find out what.'_

**Back at Mansion. . .**

Ryuga and Ginga went upstairs, but then Ryuga stopped walking.

"Is something wrong master?"

"I hear something.." he grunted, "a bell.."

Ginga looked away, "Must be the one around my neck."

Ryuga was suspicious, "Hnn, oh is it.."

They made their way to his bedroom. Ginga went in first, then Ryuga slammed the door shut. The redhead turned around in fear when he heard him lock it.

Ryuga pushed the toy onto the bed and pinned is wrists down.

"M-Master?"

He yanked Ginga's arm, "I knew I heard something. What is _this_ doing on your arm?"

He blushed, "Hyoma tied it on before he left."

Ryuga ripped the string off and tossed the bell across the room. Ginga winced as the string cut his skin a little.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Why do you always do this?" he glared down at him, "you know this makes me furious, you know I'll punish you, yet you keep..URRRGH!"

"I didn't disobey you, so why are you punishing me?!" Ginga cried.

"I don't even know anymore.." he stripped Ginga's yukata open and ripped the sash off, "But as my toy, I _can _take my anger out on you."

Ginga gasped when he knew what was coming next he closed his legs, "You can't! Not again!"

Ryuga gripped his knees, "Why are you so scared?" he forced Ginga's legs open, "Problem?"

"You came inside too much today, anymore and I'll burst!" he begged, "No more! Please!"

"That should be entertaining, what will happen if you burst?" he smirked and lined his erection up to Ginga's entrance, leaving the vibrator in.

The redhead shrieked in pain when he forced it all in. It felt so agonizing with his master stretching his walls. His cum was swishing inside with the vibrator on each thrust.

Ginga was screaming and crying, begging for his master to cease thrusting. "AHH! AH! N-NO MORE! PLEASE STOP, M-MASTER! AAAHHN!"

Ryuga chuckled, "What happened to all that big talk a long time ago? Saying you'd never resist me and would behave like a toy, huh? Well look at you now; you're falling apart."

He sped up thrusting, he enjoyed torturing his toy. Making him cry, making him scream, and making him suffer. It turned on the master a lot and fed his hunger for control.

"ST-STOP! IT H-HURTS! WHY, AAHH, ARE YOU SO ANGRY?!" He cried and gripped the bed covers in agony.

Ryuga thought to himself as he raped his toy. Why _was_ he angry? That he didn't know himself.

He hated how Ginga would only share his true smile with his friends and Hyoma.

He hated how they would hit on him and Ginga would swoon over Hyoma.

He hated..himself for not knowing what was this angry feeling was.

"I hate that smile of yours, I prefer having you cry." He smirked and gripped Ginga's chest, "You only focus on me when you cry instead of the others."

Ginga moaned when he pinched one of his nipples. The redhead didn't know how to respond to his master anymore. There was no getting through to him no matter how nice he tried to be.

"Gonna cum!" he groaned in pleasure.

"Pull out! Pull out!" Ginga cringed and his skin shivered when he felt a fresh batch of his master's semen fill him again.

"Haa..haa..haa.." he pulled out, "That should be enough for today. I should cum inside you more often." He smirked at how Ginga clutched his stomach in pain.

"T-Too..much..haa..inside." the toy groaned, he felt sick.

"Yeah, yeah, let me take care of that." He tugged the vibrator out of Ginga. Once that was out he shoved two fingers inside.

"AAAH!" Ginga cried out in pleasure as his master scissored his insides.

The redhead squirmed, trembled, and moaned. Ryuga went faster, "Feel it?" he smirked, "It'll all come out in no time."

He withdrew his fingers. They were sticky and covered with his own cum. Ginga moaned louder as the cum began to ooze out of him. He curled up and groaned in agony.

Ryuga chuckled, "That much, huh, no wonder you were scared. I can't wait to fill you up tomorrow too."

Ginga's eyes went wide, "T-Tomorrow..?"

"Yeah and the day after that, and so on. This is a fun game." He smirked.

The cum finally ceased pouring out of Ginga, "Haa..haa..haa.."

"That was it?" Ryuga wondered, "I guess there's still a batch trapped inside you. Let's leave it," he kissed Ginga's cheek, "It'll symbolize my ownership over you inside and out."

Ginga slowly sat up, and then slapped his master. Ryuga's went wide as a small bruise formed on his face.

He covered the cheek his was slapped on, "H-Hagane?"

Ginga glared at him through his red eyes. They were all puffy from crying so much, "I..HATE YOU!"

Those words stabbed Ryuga hard in the chest.

Ginga got off the bed and picked up his torn yukata. Ryuga growled, "I'll be sure to tell my father you said that. And I'll be sure to punish you first thing in the morning too!"

"FINE, GO AHEAD!" Ginga yelled back.

"Wh-What?"

"You punish me and punish me and punish me over and over again. I do the chores, I cook your meals, and I do my best to pleasure you every day." He cried, "Yet you're never satisfied!"

"You're my toy, you do what I tell you."

He glared, "I'd rather **die** than continue being your toy."

Ryuga was taken aback by that. He enjoyed pushing the toy more and more, but the results of it were shocking.

"You always get mad when I'm happy!" He yelled, "You're just jealous because I love Hyoma instead of a spoiled, perverted, cruel, jerk like you!"

Ginga stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

Ryuga sat on the bed astonished. Jealousy? Was that all this was? He felt a little hurt that Ginga hated him but quickly got over it.

"Fine, he can hate me all he wants to. There's no way I'm jealous of a toy." He blushed, "But why would I even be jealous?"

**Bathroom. . .**

Ginga was crying in the shower. He let the warm water get in his face. He shivered and leaned his body against the shower wall. Some of Ryuga's cum was still flowing out of him.

The redhead groaned, "There's still so much inside..I can't get it out." He crouched and sobbed onto the shower floor, "I want him out of me. And out of my life."

Ginga turned the shower off and made his way to the bathroom cabinets. His trembling hands knocked out a lot of material onto the floor.

Finally, the boy found what he was looking for; a razor blade. He pressed it against his skin, already a line of blood was dripping through.

"If I can't live happy, then I'd rather die in peace." With that said, he sliced open his own wrist and dropped the razor blade.

His heart was hurting more than the cut on his wrist. Already he felt light headed and cold. Ginga curled up on the bathroom floor as blood began to form a puddle underneath him.

His mind went blank, all he could do was close his eyes and wait for death to come.

**. . .**

"Mmm..huh?" Ginga was lying in bed, "What is this? Didn't I.." he looked at his wrist. It was all bandaged up in gauze, "Who did this?"

"_I did.."_

Ginga turned to see his father on the side of the bed. He offered Ginga a cup of steaming tea.

He took the cup and took small sips.

"Ginga.."

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't know what I was thinking." He apologized.

"It's okay, I'm just glad I found you before it was too late. You don't have to work tomorrow. I'll cover for you." He was worried, "You lost too much blood to move as you are now."

"Thanks dad"

Ryusei bowed his head, "I'm sorry Ginga"

"For what?"

"For bringing you here. You were only a little boy, what was I thinking?!" he rubbed his head, "I should've ignored my master's orders and left you in Koma."

"It's okay dad, I've gotten used to being a toy." He forced a smile.

"Well, I won't let you. You are not meant to be Doji-family property, you are a Hagane and a human being." He handed Ginga a sheathed sword, "Here, take this."

"What is it?"

"It's the Hagane family sword. Practice with it when you're stressed. And while you get emotionally stronger, you get physically stronger too." He smiled, "Okay?"

Ginga hugged him, "Thanks dad.."

He hugged him back, "You're welcome," he kissed his forehead, "You can sleep in the room with me tonight and I'll make your breakfast."

Ginga nodded and then relaxed in bed. Ryusei put the sword somewhere safe so Doji and Ryuga couldn't get their hands on it.

When the lights went out, Ginga glared at the ceiling, _'I'll definitely get stronger and stronger.'_ He remembered all the harsh things Ryuga did to him ever since he moved here.

Remembering angered him and strengthened his determination.

'_I'll never let him make me cry ever again, that's a promise.'_

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Sorry it took so long to update! These chapters are super long for this story. Anyways, if I get 27 Reviews, then I'll update.**


	5. Taking your Toy on a Date

**Just a Toy**

**A hard yaoi story of RyugaxGinga, if you don't like, THEN DON'T READ!**

**Year 5**

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

_Dear Journal,_

_A lot has changed this year. I'm 14 years old now and Hagane is 16. He's gotten really mature and he's an inch taller than me now. But that's not all, he doesn't smile anymore. I wonder how long it'll last this time; he won't even smile at my friends or Hyoma! In fact, he's still mad at me. No matter what I do to him he gives me this death glare that just makes me want to be rougher with him. I know he hates me, but it kinda hurts and makes me feel bad. But I can't show him that, if Hagane finds out he'll discover my weaknesses. He's so strange and makes me feel things I've never felt before. Jealousy, guilt, happiness, anger, greed, lust, and possibly love. _

I used my pen to scratch out the word love. Why did I put that anyway?

_There is no way I'll fall for Hagane. He's just a toy and nothing else!_

_-Kishatu, Ryuga_

I quickly closed my journal and scooted it away. What's wrong with me? Why did I write _love_? As if I'd ever fall for that lowly peasant of a toy. Besides, he hates me; not that I care.

I sighed in pleasure and peeked down at my lap. Hagane was sucking me off under the table. We were in the kitchen and this was passing the time as breakfast was being cooked.

"Hagane," I sighed and closed my eyes lost in ecstasy, "I'm close.."

He kept sucking on my hard-on and his eyes were half-lidded with lust. He stopped sucking and licked the tip. I cringed in pleasure and came.

"Haa!" Hagane gasped when a lot got on his face and in his mouth.

"Tch, what're you deaf? I said I was close." I scoffed, "Clean up the mess, toy."

He glared up at me and then sighed, "Yes, master" His tongue licked my dick clean and swirled on the tip.

He made sure to swallow all of it and got from under the table.

Hagane looked so sexy. He only wore a large, white, button-up T-shirt. It reached to just above his knees.

He rarely wears the suit anymore because I'm just gonna strip it off every few minutes.

"Here you go," his voice was annoyed, like usual, "sorry for the wait."

He placed the plate in front of me. Today's breakfast was toast, eggs, and bacon. I nibbled into the bacon and then looked at Hagane. I blushed a little, he still had my cum on his face.

Hagane started eating his toast; I was getting turned on watching. Some of the cum dripped onto his toast and he still ate it.

He looked at me like nothing was wrong, "What's the matter, master?"

"Hagane," I pointed to his face, "my cum is still on your face."

"Really?" he shrugged, "Oh well.."

"It's getting on your toast.." I warned.

"I don't care anymore. I've gotten so used to the taste by now." he licked his lips and savored some of my semen, "your cum makes great jelly. It kinda tastes yummy on toast."

I got a napkin and roughly cleaned my cum off his face, "You just love teasing me, don't you?"

He grumbled, "Why do you care?"

He did have a point. Why did I care? It's his job as my toy to accept my cum.

I roughly yanked his arm, "Do you want to be punished again? I will tie you up and ruin you." I growled.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, go ahead! I bet you were planning that anyway." He glared, "I've had you cum in my mouth so much that I can barely taste my food anymore."

I dragged him out of the kitchen, "Good, then you won't mind skipping breakfast."

We went into my room and I closed the door. Hagane was waiting for me on the bed, he didn't need orders anymore.

It didn't take long to get rid of his T-shirt, especially since he had nothing on underneath.

I got on top of him and forced his legs open. I love marveling at his body. It's so slender, his skin is so smooth, and he has such a pretty face. His golden eyes glared up at me.

"Hurry up already," he groaned, "I still have chores to finish."

It's a shame his mouth is annoying. "Leave it to the maids." I pressed my erection up to his hole, "You're all mine this morning."

I thrusted in and Hagane bit his lower lip. During sex he refuses to moan and cry. It's fun torturing him and it's entertaining watching him hold it in for the whole time.

I wasted no time in thrusting rougher into him. He groaned and let out small grunts of pain. It's always a challenge with him.

His nails dug into the bed and that made me smirk, "You know you feel good. Just moan already."

"There's no way I'd ever e-enjoy something like this, nngh!" he winced and squeaked.

I put one of his legs over my shoulder to fuck him harder. As I went deeper into him, Hagane bit into the covers to mute himself.

"Tch, just give in already!" He was really pissing me off again.

He refused to obey me and bit harder into the fabric.

"Fine, be that way. I don't care!" I roughly flipped him over until his butt in the air. I gripped his hips and fucked him harder, rougher, deeper!

Hagane put up with all of it. The bed creaked louder and louder. My breathing intensified and my anger burned deep in my chest.

I don't get this new feeling! It's like I want and want, but can never get it. It just isn't enough.

"Moan! Cry out! Let me hear your voice, toy!" I ordered.

Hagane continued to use the covers as a gag. He let out small muffled grunts of pain.

Dammit, why do I want him so much?! I roughly yanked one of his arms and pinned it to his back.

"Nnnggh!" he muffled out again.

No matter how much I thrust, no matter how many times I hurt him, it's just..not enough.

We continued to have round after round the whole morning, hoping I could find what is it I was searching for.

**Noon. . .**

Hagane lay next to me with a dull expression, "Are you done yet?"

I was panting out of exhaustion next to him, "Haa..haa..haa.." I grunted, "Shut up, yeah, I'm done."

Hagane only came a few times, I came way more than he did. He had a lot of bite marks, bruises, and hickeys. How come I'm so worn out compared to him?

He stretched and stepped out of bed, "Come on, it's time for our bath."

I followed him out of the bedroom and slipped on a robe. As we walked in the hall, the maids were staring at Hagane. Their faces were red and some cried tears for him.

I looked at him and grunted, "Put some clothes on!"

He yawned, "The bathroom is over there, putting something on now is a waste of time."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop showing your naked body to the maids!"

"But I'm not naked," he pointed to the red collar around his neck, "I still have this on."

"I've told you dozens of times that that doesn't count as clothing." I growled, "You do this to piss me off, don't you?"

He smirked at me, "What do you think?"

Hagane and I continued to argue all the way to the bathroom.

**Bathroom. . .**

I sat in front of Hagane as he scrubbed shampoo into my hair. He still wouldn't smile. I know I've been really rough on him for years now, but I miss his smiling face.

I shook my head. What am I thinking? No way, I've done nothing wrong! Hagane, is just so..

"Stop shaking your head, I'm still scrubbing in the conditioner." He got the shower head, "Close your eyes master, I'm about to rinse you off."

I closed my eyes and he poured a rush of warm water onto my head.

I wiped my red and white bangs out of my eyes. Hagane stepped out of the tub and sat on a stool.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to scrub myself." He washed his arms and lathered up a lot of soap.

I could see all the marks on his skin. Now that I was close-up..it was really brutal. I could see rope burns, bleeding marks from bites, and hand prints from squeezing him too hard.

Hagane looked at me, "What's up with you?"

"Hn," I looked away and sunk into the water, "nothing.."

Why am I worrying about all this now? He's only a toy, nothing but a toy, he's just my toy. I kept telling myself.

Suddenly I felt some arms wrap around me, "Master!"

I gasped a little. I could feel Hagane's chest press against my back. I flinched and got him off me, "What?!"

He just blinked, "You kept sinking in the water too long. Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Oh.." I got out of the tub. What was that? I'm used to touching him, but _him_ touching _me_? It made my heart race. Am I sick or something?

I looked over at Hagane as he rinsed himself off. I could see the emotions in his eyes.

They were filled with anger, carelessness, and death. He was like a beautiful caged bird with no desire left to leave.

He came over to me with a towel to dry off my hair. He put it on my hair and toweled it off.

I blushed as I was face-to-face with his chest. It had a few hickeys and the pink nipples were hard. I could see some water droplets slide down his chin and neck.

I can't stand him, yet I want more of him.

"I'm all done, put your clothes on or you'll catch a cold." He said. Hagane walked away completely naked, drying off his hair.

I grunted, "Worry about yourself"

"Why would I worry over you?" he closed the door behind him.

Never mind, I just can't stand him. That's all.

Once I put on some clothes, I headed to our room. I watched my toy from the doorway.

Hagane was making the bed by putting on some fresh sheets and covers. He had his long sleeve shirt on again, but it wasn't buttoned up.

I could see his chest, his stomach, and the water dripping down his frame. I was getting in the mood again.

"Hagane, button up your shirt." I closed the door and entered the room.

He continued making the bed, "Why bother?"

"Because I said so.."

He sighed, "You're just going to take it off again."

I didn't argue anymore with him. I was kinda in the mood to take it off. I swallowed hard as I had the sudden desire to kiss his chest.

I walked up to him, "Hagane.."

He faced me, "Yes master?"

"Open your mouth"

He ignored and resumed working, "No"

I gently grabbed his wrist, "Fine" I looked into his eyes, "then you kiss me."

Hagane had a curious look on his face.

I don't know what's going on with me. Why did I want a kiss?!

He leaned in and kissed my lips. It was short and he yanked his wrist away.

"I meant kiss me like you mean it." I ordered.

Hagane placed the pillows on the bed, "You said a kiss and that's what I gave you."

I gritted my teeth and grumbled, "I bet if I were Hyoma you'd kiss me better."

Hagane heard this and froze.

"Looks like I struck a nerve." I taunted, "Aaw, do you miss Romeo?"

He turned around and he walked towards me. I expected him to slap me or just walk past me. But nothing could prepare me for what happened next..

Hagane slammed me against the wall and kissed me..deeply. His tongue lashed at mine and dominated my mouth.

My heart was racing and it felt like my body was getting hot. Just what is he doing to me?

I broke the kiss, "That's enough-!"

He gripped my face and kissed me again. I was losing my balance against the wall as my legs suddenly felt weak.

We sunk to the floor and Hagane sat on top of me. He broke the kiss and I panted a lot to catch my breath. I felt so suffocated..

His golden eyes had that flare again, "You wanted me to kiss you so badly, so I'll kiss you more and more, master." He licked my ear.

I groaned in pleasure. He sounded pissed and kinda sexy. I had no idea he could get like this.

He bit the shell of my ear and I winced. His tongue trailed down to my neck. It felt like a kitten and it was relaxing. Suddenly I felt sharp pinch, biting.

Hagane bit my neck and licked he mark. He made more bite marks trailing down. His hand slid into my pants and gripped my erection.

"Aah! Hey, I didn't say you could-!"

He ignored and bit my collar bone. I was silenced by him, and he wasn't stopping. Hagane forced me to lie on the floor. He used his free hand to pull up my shirt.

He continued to lick my tan skin. His tongue flicked my belly button and then he pulled away. He sat up on my lap and undid my pants.

My erection slipped out and he stroked it.

"Hagane, I order you to qui-quit!" I grunted. There wasn't much I could do. I kinda didn't want him to stop. I was getting turned on by this.

Hagane stroked it faster and he massaged my balls with his other hand. I was getting wet, why does this feel so good?

I groaned and panted as Hagane continued to stroke me. I looked at his face. It was blushing and he was panting a little too. Was he getting turned on too?

His grip tightened around my erection as his strokes grew faster. My hips bucked a little, "T-Too rough!" my heart beat pounded loudly and my chest felt hot, "H-Hagane!"

My cum shot out onto his stomach and chest, the rest came out on my own stomach. I relaxed underneath him and panted. That felt so good..

"You came a lot.." Hagane licked my semen from his hands. He got off my lap and licked my stomach clean. Is he into this sort of thing?

Suddenly he kissed me rough again. I didn't bother fighting him since he seemed so forceful today. His tongue massaged my insides, but then I felt something fill my mouth.

Semen!

Hagane pinned my wrists down and he continued to invade my mouth. I could taste my own cum fill my mouth. He forced me to swallow some of it. Bastard!

Hagane broke the kiss and sat on my lap. I spit out the cum in my mouth and coughed, "D-Damn you!"

He wiped his mouth and victoriously smirked, "Satisfied?"

I growled, "You're going to pay for that Hagane."

_Knock, knock_

"Hm?" he looked, "Someone's at the door."

"Hurry up and get off me!" I ordered.

He got up off me, "Yeah, yeah" Hagane walked to the bed buttoning up his shirt.

I pulled my shirt back into place and fixed my pants. When I opened the door, it was Ryusei.

"Ryuga-sama, is everything okay?" he smiled, "I heard some loud thuds."

"Everything is fine, Hagane and I just had a fight is all." I was about to close the door.

"A really rough fight I see." He pointed at my neck, "You should probably put a band aid on that."

"Hn?" I went back in my room and looked in the mirror. I blushed, Hagane's teeth marks and hickeys were left all over my neck and shoulders.

I'm gonna kill him when this is over. I fixed my collar shirt and went back to Ryusei.

"Just ignore those.."

Ryu whispered, "Hey, can me and you talk in the hall for a sec?"

I raised a brow and followed him. What could we possibly have to talk about? I'm busy, I need to teach that Hagane a lesson.

I could feel my face blush; I can't believe he did all those things to me. I could still feel the rush of him licking and biting my skin.

Ryu turned around to face me and I snapped out of it, "Ryuga-sama, I wanted to know why are you so cruel to my son?"

I glared up at him, "What's it to _you_?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "Well I _am_ his father.." he offered, "I just want to know is all."

"He's my toy, I can do whatever I want to him!" I crossed my arms, "Besides, he started it. Always disobeying me and making me angry."

Ryusei looked at me weird, "_My son_ starts it?"

"He does whatever he wants, Hagane does the opposite of what I tell him. " I explained, "The only times we ever get along are when Ryuto, Kyoya, or Romeo's around."

Ryu raised a brow, "Who's Romeo? A new friend of yours?"

"Hyoma"

"Aah, I see," Ryu smiled, "Are you mad that Ginga prefers your friends over you."

"Hmph," I scoffed, "I don't give a damn."

"Then," he smirked, "is it because he prefers Hyoma over you."

I could feel my anger return, "Like I said, that has nothing to do with it!"

"Y'know," he rubbed his chin, "I know why my son prefers Hyoma over you."

"What are you getting at Ryu?" I growled again. I swear I am ready to kill this man.

"Try being kind to my son; Ginga prefers the sweet and mature type." He grinned, "He's my son after all, and no one knows him better than me."

"The sweet and mature type, aye.." I stroked my chin a little. Maybe if I can worm my way into Hagane's heart, I can get him to obey my every command.

Suddenly Ryusei squeaked, "Gah!"

I looked at him, his face was blushing and he shivered.

Doji popped up from behind him, "Is something wrong son?"

"I'm fine, but Ryu isn't."

The redheaded man panted as Doji massaged his butt. Doji handed me some money.

"What's this for?" I took the cash.

"I overheard your conversation on how to make Hagane obey you. I was going to suggest punishment and chains-"

I interrupted, "I already tried that and it just made him angrier."

"Well, if you want to follow Ryu's advice; fine, money is the answer to kindness. Take him out somewhere and win him over."

I sighed, "I think that's just going to make things worse."

"Geez, he's just a toy. It's not like he's your boyfriend, or anything." Doji rolled his eyes, "All I'm saying is maybe you should take him out somewhere for alone time."

"So," I blushed a little, "does this mean I should take Hagane out on a date?"

"Whatever, do what you want." Doji picked up Ryusei bridal style, "You have fun with _your_ toy and I'll have fun with _mine_." He walked off to his bedroom.

I went back into my bedroom. The place was all cleaned up. Hagane sat on my bed wearing his suit. He was reading one of Doji's books.

"Hagane"

He looked up from his book, "What?"

"Tomorrow, do you want to go out with me?"

"Huh? Go out?" he tilted his head to the side.

"I want to take you out somewhere." I showed him the cash, "Just tell me where you'd like to go, and it's done."

"No, I'm fine." He went back to his book, "This is probably just a trick."

I fought the urge to lose my temper, "Look, I mean it. It's not a trick."

"You've never been nice to me, so what do you hope to gain from this?"

"I don't even know what I want from you anymore." I sighed, "Are you sure you don't want to go out?"

"Fine," Hagane closed the book, "how about an amusement park?"

"Okay," I hid my smile, "It's a date, wear something nice." I left my room to make preparations. I don't know why, but when he said yes I felt a little happy.

**The Next Day (Normal P.O.V.) **

Ryuga waited outside the "Dark Nebula" amusement park in the parking lot.

He wore a black half-cap, a dark shirt with a lightning bolt on it, dark shorts that touched his knees, and sneakers.

'_Dammit, where is Hagane?'_ Ryuga crossed his arms impatiently. They both came in separate limos.

Just then, one of Doji's limos pulled up. The redhead got out of the car.

"Sorry for the wait!" Ginga stepped out of the car.

The master blushed, the redhead looked pretty good.

He wore a light blue hoodie with Pegasis on it, jean shorts that reached mid-thigh, white knee socks, and sneakers.

Ginga ran up to his master, "The maids were holding me back at the mansion. They picked these clothes out for me."

Ryuga just kept staring.

Ginga got out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Ryuga's lips a little, "Master, you're drooling. Are you sick or something?"

Ryuga swatted his hand away, "I'm fine!" He wasn't comfortable with Hagane touching him all of a sudden. It made his heart beat faster.

"Well you don't have to be such a jerk." He pouted and put his handkerchief away, "You're the one who asked me out, master."

People in the parking lot looked at the two as they walked by.

"Um Hagane," Ryuga grunted, "we're in public. Don't call me master, people will get the wrong idea."

"Fine, then what should I call you?" he wondered, "Pervert? Rapist? Jerk? Sadist?"

"You're really pushing my patient, you know that." Ryuga groaned, "It's just you and me now, so call me by my name."

"Okay, Kishatu" Ginga nodded.

"Why can't you just call me by my first name instead of my last name."

"Why should I?"

"Nevermind.." Ryuga groaned.

Ginga stared at his master curiously.

"Okay, you're staring way too much. What's up?"

"You look cool right now. Usually you're dressed in a suit or some rich boy outfit." Ginga blushed a little, "I like seeing the real you better."

Ryuga blushed not sure if that was a complement or an insult. He took hold of Ginga's hand, "Come on, let's get those tickets."

"Y-You don't have to hold my hand!" Ginga stammered.

"And Hagane.."

"Yes?"

"I think you look good too." He managed to say.

Ginga was stunned, but then looked away, "Thank you, Kishatu." _'I can't trust him, Kishatu is probably plotting something.'_

The two reached the ticket booth. There was a Chinese lady with dark hair and big boobs.

"Hiya!" she grinned, "I'm Mei-Mei, how may I kelp you today?"

"Uh, I think you mean _help_." Ryuga corrected.

"Whatever little boy," Mei-Mei handed them their tickets, "you have to pay for your son ma'am." She gestured to Ginga.

Ryuga was pissed, "_Little boy_?! I'm 14!"

Ginga was pouting, "And I'm not a _ma'am_, I'm a boy!"

Mei-Mei held out her hand, "Don't care, money now!"

The redhead sweatdropped and Ryuga paid for them both.

The two walked into Dark Nebula.

"I can't stand girls.." Ryuga grumbled to himself with his hands shoved in his short's pockets.

"Don't be mad Kishatu, pick which ride you want to go on first." Ginga offered.

The tan teen looked around, "Hmm.."

A red roller coaster caught his eye. The Wild Bull; it had rapid speed, zigzags, and other wild tricks.

He pointed, "Let's go on this one first."

"Th-This one?" Ginga whimpered.

Ryuga nodded, "Yup, always start off with these baby rides and then work our way up to the bad-ass ones."

The redhead went pale, _'__**This**__ is his idea of baby-ish?!'_

The two got on the ride and buckled in. Ginga gulped while Ryuga yawned.

**Ginga's P.O.V.**

I am so scared! I am so scared! I AM SOOOO SCARED!

I looked over at Kishatu, he looked calm and bored. Why is he so relaxed?!

The DJ announced on the microphone, "Alright, is everyone ready?!"

The other passengers cheered, "YEEEEAH!"

Kishatu rolled his eyes, "Whatever.."

I only let out a quiet whimper. I didn't want my master to know I was scared. Knowing him, he'd probably take advantage of it.

The ride took off and we were instantly flipped upside down. I bit my lip to muffle my screams while Kishatu kept his cool.

Next, we were shaken rapidly side-to-side in the zigzags! I was getting dizzy while Kishatu laughed out loud.

Finally, the ride slowed down. We were going up and then **really** fast going down! I gripped tightly on Kishatu's hand as I felt a rush of gravity slam into my face.

After the drop, the ride came to an end.

"Did you guys love it?!" grinned the DJ.

"YEAH!" screamed the crowd.

Kishatu groaned, "What a snooze fest, let's go Hagane. Hagane?"

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

Hagane looked exhausted. His face was flushing red, sweating, and he panted slowly. Maybe this roller coaster thing turned out fun after all.

I looked down, Hagane was squeezing my hand to death. He must've gotten pretty scared.

We lifted up our bar and got off the ride. The two of us walked around Dark Nebula to see what else was good.

I smirked, "So, you're afraid of roller coasters?"

He blushed, "No, I'm not!"

"You seemed pretty scared back there."

"I was not!"

"Then why are you still squeezing my hand?" I pointed.

He immediately let go and pouted, "I'm not.."

Hagane still has a cute side. I'll be sure to expose it, I smirked, "Well if you're not scared of roller coasters, then let's ride that one now."

I pointed at it **L-Drago Destructor: the biggest, newest, deadliest, roller coaster in the park!**

Hagane's face completely went pale, "Uuh.."

"I really love dragons. So c'mon," I taunted, "unless you're scared."

Finally he gave in, "Hmph, I'm not scared at all."

The two of waited in line for about 30 minutes. Hagane's legs were shaking a little. I could tell he was afraid, and I was enjoying every bit of it.

"Hey, if you want," I teased, "I'll let you hold my hand again when you cry."

"I'll never cry!" he glared, "Especially for you.."

I love that look in his eyes, I just want to tease him more.

We got into the black dragon coaster and got the front two seats. The silver bar came down and secured us in. I was really excited for this.

Hagane was sweating a lot his legs squirmed. He was hesitating whether or not to get out. But it was too late, the ride was going slow as it took off.

Hagane closed his eyes and bit his lip again.

I rolled my eyes and then put my arm around him, "Come here!"

He got flustered at me, "K-Kishatu?"

"Stop getting so nervous, I'm here. Rely on me, okay?" I couldn't look at him; I was embarrassed by my own words. Why am I being so nice to him today?

He leaned on my shoulder and let my arm lock firmly around him, "Th-Thanks.."

He's really soft, and kinda warm. It felt nice to have him rely on me.

Suddenly we heard thunder rumbling but the sky was clear. "Cool, lightning special effects." I was impressed.

Suddenly the ride went super fast! We spiraled out of control and then we were upside-down in loop-dee-loops!

I raised both my arms in the air like everyone else. And the crowd screamed with joy.

Hagane, scared that I let go of him, wrapped his arms around my neck, "Eep!" I could feel his face press against my neck and chest.

I grinned to myself, he's so vulnerable right now.

We went up another hill, slowly, ever so slowly.

Hagane's grip tightened and I could hear him whimper. He was really terrified of the ride.

I put my arm around him again and blushed looking away. I was kind of enjoying being his protector.

Hagane's eyes were shut tight as he braced for impact.

I grinned a little every time we came down a hill. When we went down, thunder roared. This ride was the best.

"Here comes another hill" I taunted.

Hagane whimpered and clung tighter to me.

I couldn't help but tease him, I've never seen him so scared and defenseless before. Suddenly a huge bolt cackled in front of us. I love this thing.

Hagane went pale again and looked dizzy. I hope he doesn't throw up on me.

Suddenly, the ride got really slow. We were going up the tallest hill ever.

Hagane opened one eye, "I-Is it over?"

"Don't look down.."

I knew he'd look down. Hagane instantly lost all of his color and turned white. We crashed down the hill extra fast.

Hagane didn't make a sound. The crowd was screaming and crying for joy.

Once we reached the bottom, we were at the starting point. My hair was all over the place. Hagane finally let go of my shirt and slowly stood up once the bars were lifted.

"You okay?" I walked next to him.

All I heard was a small mumble and then he fell over.

On instinct, I grabbed him and held him bridal style. He was sweating a lot and wouldn't wake up.

He must've fainted, "I guess he couldn't handle it." I called over some workers to help me with him.

There was a nearby bench outside the ride. I decided to rest there and have Hagane sit next to me. The workers said he'd be alright, just a faint.

I groaned, "Sheesh, if you couldn't handle it then just admit you were scared."

Hagane was next to me sleeping. His head nodded off as he snoozed quietly.

He'd better wake up before the amusement park closes.

Suddenly Hagane leaned on my shoulder. His body was warm and I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

He has a nice sleeping face. He may have an annoying mouth, but it's times like this where I can be at peace too.

I could feel myself blush, "I guess..this isn't so bad."

**Ginga's P.O.V.**

After a few moments, I finally came to as I felt a warm presence.

I opened my eyes, "Huh?"

My master Kishatu smirked at me, "You're finally awake sleeping beauty."

I blushed and immediately pushed him away.

He fell off the bench, "OW!" He rubbed his back, "What was that for?!"

I looked around, "How'd we end up here?"

He stood up, "You fainted after the ride. You've wasted my precious time sleeping and making me wait."

"Well SORRY for making you worry." I started walking off in a huff.

Kishatu followed behind me, "So what should we do now?"

I rubbed my stomach, "Let's eat something, I feel so empty."

He teased, "You should've ate back at the mansion. Hn, no wonder you fainted-"

_RRRRR~_

Kishatu's stomach growled, he blushed and covered his stomach.

I teased, "Looks like I win. Let's eat!"

We went to a burger shop nearby. I drooled at the sight of all the food. Chicken, beef, ribs, French fries, soda, they had it all!

Kishatu bought me a triple beef burger and he got himself a hot dog.

I thanked him and took a huge bite out of my burger.

"Hey, don't just stuff your face. You'll just get hungry again."

"Sorry I can't help it, burgers are my favorite!"

He nibbled into his hot dog, "Whatever, burgers are the same as hot dogs. Food is just food Hagane; except burgers are greasier."

"No it isn't! Hot dogs are for wimps! Burgers are for the win!" I was so fired up and my eyes were all twinkly.

Kishatu just sweatdropped, he just doesn't understand the awesome power of beef.

"Hagane watch out!" he warned.

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

Hagane bumped into this blonde guy by accident and dropped his burger. He was a tall guy with a black outfit and blonde afro.

He turned around, "Hey, watch where ya goin'! You made me drop my sucker!"

Hagane rubbed his sore nose, "S-Sorry sir"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!"

My toy looked up at the man in fear.

"Hey, you're kinda cute," he leaned in, "'Sup baby, my name's Tobio. What's yours?"

"Uuh.." Hagane looked grossed out.

"Shy type huh? Whatever, that's even cuter." He gripped Hagane's chin, "Hey, since you made me drop my sucker, how about I suck on you instead. Wanna come over to my place?"

Hagane swatted his hand away, "No thank you"

Tobio roughly grabbed Hagane's wrist. I don't know why, but I was getting angry all of a sudden.

Tobio smirked, "You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" I yelled.

Two of Tobio's posse came over to me, "Beat it shrimp!" One pushed me and I fell to the ground.

How can I be so weak?

Hagane saw them push me and got mad.

Hagane turned around with a sharp look in his eye. He looked like he was ready to kill! He grabbed Tobio's arm.

The next thing I saw made my eyes go wide. Hagane broke Tobio's arm, I heard the cracking sound. Tobio's goons ran off like cowards.

I can't even describe how I feel right now. Scared? Excited? I just sat there speechless.

Tobio fell to his knees at Hagane's mercy. He howled loudly in pain and his arm turned a little purple.

Hagane still held Tobio's arm, "Leave us alone..I never want to see your face ever again, **got that**?!"

Tobio nodded rapidly.

Hagane pushed Tobio's bone back into place, which made Tobio squeak like a girl.

Once Hagane finally let go Tobio ran away crying. His goons ran after him, "Let's get outta here!"

I swallowed hard and finally began to speak, "H-Hagane?"

He slowly turned around to face me. His eyes were looking at me and his stare made my heart pound in fear. Was he going to attack me next?

He walked up to me and held out his hand, "Can you stand?"

I nodded slowly and grasped his hand, "Um, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry Kishatu, I didn't mean to get all crazy." He examined me, "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine..thanks..for that." I'm surprised he did anything. I thought Hagane didn't care what happened to me.

Hagane rubbed the back of his head, "No problem, I just hope no one saw that."

I grunted, "No one did, these people ignore these types of things."

Hagane's stomach growled, "Can we get some more food? I dropped my burger.."

"Is that all you think about?" then my stomach growled.

He smirked.

"Don't say it" I turned around, "Follow me, the snack shack is this way."

"Thanks, Kishatu" he held my hand as we walked.

I could feel my cheeks blush and I swallowed hard. I should probably tell him to let go. But my words wouldn't come out. Maybe I wanted him to hold my hand.

Whatever. I didn't say anything, my hand tightened around his and we walked in silence.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ryuga and Ginga walked side-to-side. The redhead happily ate the last bite of his triple beef burger.

Ryuga finally asked, "So what was all that arm-breaking stuff back there? How'd you get so strong?"

Ginga looked away, "It's just a little strength I learned to protect myself."

"I saw you break that guy's arm." Ryuga rubbed his stomach, "_I_ should know how strong you are more than anybody. You punched me in the stomach so many times when we were kids."

"Only because you were always forcing me to do perverted things." Ginga blushed, "You left me no choice, it was self-defense."

"I know, but c'mon," Ryuga closed his eyes, "having sex with you felt so good back then and now. If it meant being punched by you, then so be it."

"Kishatu, stop that's lewd-"

Ryuga smirked, "You're sexy even when you struggle. Panting and moaning underneath me; begging me for m-"

Ginga covered Ryuga's mouth, his face a little pissed, "Can you **please** shut it Kishatu?! We're in public, you pervert!"

He uncovered his mouth, "So why would you need all that strength for anyway? You're safe at my mansion."

Ginga glared at Ryuga, "I don't feel safe around you at all."

"That's not how you were on the roller coaster." He taunted, "You kept clinging to me for safety."

"Shut up!" he blushed, "Okay, so I was a little scared.."

"Hn, has Hyoma ever taken you to an amusement park?"

"No, why?"

"Nothing.."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I broke that guy's arm. I just lost control of my anger. I'm not normally like that, really." Ginga apologized.

Ryuga grunted, "Stop apologizing, you were really cool back there Hagane."

"Cool?" Ginga blinked.

Ryuga nodded, "Hell yeah, you were really badass out there. That bastard Tobio got what he deserved. He shouldn't have forced himself on you like that."

The redhead was astonished by his master's words. No one had ever said stuff like that to him before.

The master blushed, "I don't care about your violent nature. That's just a part of who you are, and I like it."

Ginga immediately stopped walking.

Ryuga looked at him, "Something wrong?"

"You're just trying to make me cry, aren't you?"

"No, I meant it-"

He took a step forward and hugged Ryuga, "Kishatu.."

His master blushed, "Wh-Wh-What?!"

"Thank you," Ginga embraced him tighter.

"F-For what?"

The redhead smiled to himself, "Nothing, don't worry about it.."

Ryuga slowly hugged him back, "Whatever, you're so dramatic."

Suddenly, Ginga giggled.

Ryuga broke the hug with Ginga's arms were still wrapped around him, "What's so funny?"

"Your heart is pounding faster than a rabbit!" he giggled, "It tickles!"

Ryuga blushed, "You're smiling again.."

The redhead immediately stopped and looked away, "No I wasn't"

"You were just giggling," he smirked, "Hn, I thought you hated me."

He blushed, "O-Of course I still do!"

He pinched Ginga's butt.

"GAH!" The red pulled away and covered his bottom, "Wh-Wh-What was THAT for?!"

Ryuga taunted, "You're butt was sticking out so I couldn't help but touch it."

"Kishatu!" the redhead fumed, "You pervert!"

"Don't get all pouty, let's do what you want to do now. Anything you want to see?"

"Hmm?" Ginga looked around the park curiously. His golden eyes sparkled when he spotted a section full of games and cute stuffed animals!

"You want to go to the kid's section, don't you?" he smirked.

Ginga looked away, "N-No I don't!"

Ryuga sighed, "Fine, if you're not going to tell the truth, then I'll go with you."

He walked towards the kid's section and Hagane shyly followed.

There were people dressed as giant bunnies, kittens, and birds. Ryuga was ready to puke. He peeked over his shoulder.

Ginga was smiling brightly as he marveled at the cuteness around him.

'_Hn, well he looks happy.'_ He smiled to himself, _'It's hard to explain, but being with Hagane makes me feel good inside too.'_

Suddenly Ginga stopped walking.

Ryuga turned around, "Hagane?"

The redhead was staring at a barn. There was a sign introducing the new baby animals they were taking care of.

"You want to go to the petting zoo?"

Ginga backed away, "N-No! I'm fine, let's just keep walking."

"Are you sure?" Ryuga smirked, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Ginga fiddled with his fingers, "Well..I.."

The master found it cute and amusing that Ginga couldn't make up his mind.

"Fine, just a quick peek." He slowly walked over to the barn, "I'll be right back!"

Ryuga waited a few seconds, once the redhead was inside the barn he went to the gate to spy on him.

There was hay all over the ground and a barn manager greeted the redhead, "Hello there, I'm Sora and I shall be your guide." He bowed.

Ginga and Sora got along quickly while Ryuga spied on them from afar.

"This is our pony, Tsubasa Ootori."

The pony was tan, cute with a gorgeous silver mane. "Cutie~!" Ginga squealed.

"I know what you mean!" Sora squealed too.

"Whoa! They're so tiny!" Ginga was sitting on the grass rubbing a kitten against his cheek, "They're so cute~, I'm could die!"

Sora played with them too, "Ah, I see you've found the puppies and kittens.

Ginga petted the little kittens. They purred, meowed, and rolled on their backs. The puppies yipped happily, licked him, and ran around a lot.

"Aaw~, they're playing with you." Sora cooed.

Ginga was in pure happiness to be surrounded by cute baby animals.

Ryuga was watching this while snickering, "Well he looks happy.." he got out his phone, "I don't want to forget this."

After a few minutes, Hagane left the barn and met up with Kishatu again.

"Had fun?"

Ginga calmly shrugged, "It was okay"

"Oh really?" Ryuga showed him the pictures he took with his phone, "You looked happy to me."

Ginga looked at them, "Huh? Whaaaat?! Delete those, NOW!"

"Nope, I'm keeping them." He taunted, "I knew it, you really were smiling!"

"No I wasn't it! Kishatu~" he tried taking the phone, "Delete them!"

The two argued outside the barn until Sora came out giggling. They stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry to interrupt, you two just made a really cute couple." He smiled.

Ryuga blushed, "We're not a couple!"

"But you two are so cute together, are you guys on a date?"

Ginga and Ryuga spoke at the exact same time. Ryuga smirked, "Yup!" Ginga shook his head, "No!"

The two then looked at each other, "Huh?" they said together.

The redhead tilted his head to the side, "This was a date?"

Ryuga felt his anger return. Sora backed away as he felt another heated argument coming on.

**Ryuga's P.O.V. **

I can't believe he said that! _Of course_ this was a date! Why is he so damn oblivious?!

"Geez, why're you so mad?" Hagane groaned.

I was pissed, "This was obviously a date, didn't you hear me back at the mansion."

"I didn't think you meant it seriously. Why would I ever go on a date with you anyway?" he pouted.

"Fine! I feel the exact same way!" I grunted.

"Did you want to go out with me or something?"

I blushed and turned away, "That's not it!"

"Then why did you drag me out here?"

"Because..Because..I.." I looked at the ground, **Why** did I take him here? He's just a toy, why am I like this..

"Kishatu, if you want to go back to the mansion I'll get the limo right away." Hagane said.

My mind suddenly froze, "Whoa.."

I looked at a side show. There was a huge game being auctioned.

**Use a mallet to hit the scale, if it rings the bell, you win a really cool Lightning L-Drago poster!**

Hagane looked up at the poster too, "Hmm?"

I approached the man auctioning and gave him 5 bucks for 3 tries.

He handed me the mallet, "Go ahead sonny!"

I slammed the mallet on the scale. The bell didn't ring. Dammit!

I cracked my knuckles and grabbed the mallet again. I slammed it as hard as I could.

"Sss!" I hissed in pain. I had hurt my wrist a little.

"What's wrong little boy, can't hit it?" the man sneered.

I was so pissed and felt humiliated. I could hear people murmuring in the crowd at how weak I was. I felt so humiliated and angry.

But suddenly..

Hagane gripped my shoulder, "Kishatu.."

"What do you want?" I groaned, "Come to laugh at me too?"

"How badly do you want that poster?"

"Um..a lot." I blinked.

He gently pushed me out of the way and took the mallet. He had that serious look in his eyes again, "What my master wants, master gets."

He easily raised the mallet and slammed it so hard, the scale broke! The bell rung loudly and then hit the ground.

Whoa, he's pretty and strong.

The man was terrified but handed Hagane the poster. Hagane smiled kindly and rolled it up, accepting his prize.

He walked up to me, "Here Kishatu, you wanted this, right?" He handed it to me.

My heart skipped a beat, "Hagane..thank you."

Could it be I'm falling for this guy?

As we walked in silence, Hagane suddenly went to a skill crane. It was filled with stuffed animals. He put his hands on the glass and peered at all the cute plush toys.

"Cute.." he mumbled.

I smirked, "What're you five or something?"

He pouted, "I was just looking.."

I stood beside him, "Which one do you want?"

He just stared at me, "Kishatu.."

"Don't get the wrong idea.." I blushed, "I'm just returning the favor for getting me this dragon poster. And..I remember how much you love stuffed animals."

Hagane blushed and pointed, "Then could you get me that one."

It was a little bear. It was fluffy, icy blue-white, with red polka-dots, one ear was red, and it had a heart-shaped tummy.

I inserted a coin and used the button and joystick to move the crane. The crane went down, picked up the bear and dropped it in the slot. Piece of cake, they're not that hard.

I got the bear out of the machine and handed it to Hagane, "Here, it's all yours."

He blushed, then took it into his arms, "Thank you, Kishatu.."

In that moment, I felt like Hagane and I were the only ones in the amusement park. He looked so beautiful.

He smiled at me lovingly, a face I've never seen before. And I kept that smile all to myself.

Suddenly he took my hand and dragged me somewhere.

"Wh-Where are we going?"

"Photo booth," he pointed, "it's normal to take one of these on a date."

I smirked, "Hn, I thought you said this wasn't a date."

"It's not! Just hurry up!"

We entered the booth and I was practicately blushing the whole time. We were so close to each other.

_Flash! Flash! Flash!_

We took 3 pictures.

_Bzzz!_

The photo strip came out and I put it in my pocket. I wanted to remember this.

Hagane and I exited the booth and he asked, "Where should we go next?"

"Let's go on another ride.."

"Please, not another roller coaster." Hagane looked like he was gonna puke.

"No," I pointed, "I want to ride the Ferris Wheel with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's normal to ride one of those on a date."

"This isn't a date!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

He pouted and followed me to the ride.

**Ferris Wheel (Normal P.O.V.)**

The Ferris wheel box they got in was really big on the inside. It had small windows on the side. And two couches per passenger to sit on.

Ginga and Ryuga sat together on one couch in the Ferris Wheel. Ginga was looking out the window with his teddybear in his lap. The sun was setting and the amusement park looked so pretty.

"Whoa, everything is starting to light up Kishatu!" The redhead turned to his master.

Ryuga had his arms crossed and his head was nodding off. He looked really sleepy.

Ginga just smiled and put his teddybear away. He gently gripped Ryuga's head and let him lay on his lap.

Ryuga blushed at the skin contact, "Hagane?"

"If you're tired, you should just rest." He smiled.

"Hnn.." he gave in and his eyes closed.

Ryuga slowly drifted to sleep as Ginga stroked his icy blue hair.

'_Kishatu has a cute sleeping face, he looks like a little kid.' _The redhead sighed, _'I wish it could always be this peaceful, but he's just so perverted.'_

Ginga got out his cellphone and took a picture of Ryuga sleeping.

"Zzz.." the teen mumbled in his sleep.

He looked down at his sleeping master, _'Maybe he doesn't know that I already have a boyfriend.'_ Ginga giggled to himself, _'But it __**was**__ really sweet of him, and I __**did**__ have fun today.'_

The redhead leaned down, removed Ryuga's cap and bangs out of the way, and sweetly kissed Ryuga's forehead.

He pulled away smiling, "Thanks for the date, Kishatu."

Suddenly a smirk formed on Ryuga's peaceful face, "I told you it was a date.."

Ginga blushed, "Y-You were awake?!"

"Yeah," he opened his eyes, "if you want to thank me properly, a kiss on the lips would've been better."

The redhead pouted, "And you looked so cute sleeping."

He teased, "Oh, you think I'm cute."

"As if!"

Ryuga sat up on Ginga's lap and rested his head on Ginga's chest. "Still, I'm glad we came today. I had a really fun time with you, the **real** you."

"I had fun too.." he blushed. Ryuga nuzzled into Ginga's chest, "You _really_ seem to enjoy that." Ginga sweatdropped.

"I can't help it, your chest is so soft and warm," he smirked pervertedly, "they feel like breasts."

"Pervert!"

Ryuga got up off of Ginga, "Hagane, thank you."

Ginga blinked, "For calling you a pervert?"

"No, not that." Ryuga sweatdropped, "I meant your kindness."

"Oh, you're welcome. You can lie on my lap anytime." He smiled.

"That's not what I meant either." Ryuga faced the redhead, "I mean, thank you, for being in my life."

"Huh?"

"When I first met you, I only wanted you for your body. But now, I like everything about you." The tan teen blushed, "I like it when you cry, when you get mad, and when you smile at me."

Ginga was stunned, "Kishatu..just what are you saying?"

He took hold of Ginga's hands into his own, "Ginga, I love you"

The redhead blushed and his golden eyes shimmered. It was the first time Ryuga had called him by his first name.

"You..You don't mean that."

"But I do," he gripped Ginga's chin, "I'm in love with you Ginga."

He kissed the redhead on the lips. It was soft and passionate, they both blushed.

Ryuga deepened the kiss and Ginga, with his guard down, granted access. The master felt so happy and was filled with so much warmth.

He broke the kiss and placed Ginga's hand on his chest, "Can you feel it? My heart is racing so fast, only **you** can make me feel this way."

Ginga shook his head, "I really appreciate it Kishatu, but I don't feel the same way about you." The redhead looked down, "I bet by tomorrow, we'll go back to being master and toy again."

"But I mean it, I really do love you."

"You're probably just in love with my body."

Ryuga sighed, "Fine, I'll show you my feelings are real."

Ryuga gripped between Ginga's legs, the redhead gasped.

He massaged it, "Hn see, you got hard over the kiss."

The redhead became flustered, "Shut up!"

"Relax, I'll be gentle." He kissed Ginga's hand, "I'll pleasure you and make today special."

The redhead blushed, "But we don't have time, the ride will be over and someone could see us!"

"_Attention all passengers, the Ferris Wheel is on the fritz again. Please remain on the ride as we get the repairmen. This should take a few hours, so hang tight. And thank you for coming To Dark Nebula Amusement Park." Said the announcer._

'_Whoa, lucky me' _Ryuga smirked, "You were saying?"

'_Why does the universe hate me?'_ Ginga sighed.

Ryuga began unzipping Ginga's shorts, "Get on top of me and we can start."

The redhead sulked, "Okay.."

**. . .**

Ginga's shorts and underwear were on the floor along with Ryuga's cap. The two lied on the Ferris Wheel couch. Ginga was on top of his master facing the other way.

"Kishatu, are you sure about this? Someone could see us.." Ginga blushed.

"We're all the way up here, no one can." Ryuga smirked, "Now spread your legs wider."

The redhead blushed redder and spread his legs wider. The master began licking his erection and then sucked on it.

Ginga bit his bottom lip again to suppress his moans.

Ryuga just went back to licking, "You were nervous about doing this but you're dripping back here."

The redhead felt embarrassed, "Nngh.."

'_Let's see how long you can suppress your moans today Hagane.'_ Ryuga resumed sucking.

The redhead panted as his master's tongue felt good on his heated privates. Ginga blushed when he noticed the bulge growing bigger in Ryuga's shorts.

'_I won't let him get away with this.'_ Ginga undid Ryuga's shorts.

The master grunted when he felt the redhead fiddling with his hard-on. He kept sucking to ignore it.

The redhead began licking his master's hard flesh and stroked it at the same time.

'_That should be enough..'_ Ryuga's tongue trailed upward to Ginga's entrance. His tongue licked the hole while his hands gripped the redhead's hips.

The redhead gasped, "Aah!"

Ryuga stopped and smirked, "Did you just moan?"

He covered his mouth, "No I didn't!"

"Hnnn" he kept licking, _'Interesting..'_ His tongue teased the entrance in a circular motion.

Ginga winced and decided to suck on Ryuga's cock to silence himself. His head moved in a bobbing motion, _'Today it feels hot and it's bigger than usual.'_

The master grunted in pleasure, _'Back to his old ways I see. I'll make you cry out Ginga, no matter what.'_

His tongue pulled away and his finger entered the hole. Ginga felt it enter him, but the redhead kept sucking.

Ryuga smirked, "You know it feels good, it's okay to give in." he slid in a second finger.

Ginga stopped sucking and started panting, "Haa..haa.."

'_That's it, just a little more..'_ Ryuga's fingers scissored around in the redhead. He thrusted them in and out then added a third fingers.

Ginga's pants increased along with his body temperature. His mouth let out quiet moans and pants.

Ryuga felt himself get turned on, "That should be enough, we're both at our limits." He slid from under the redhead and pulled his fingers out.

The redhead whimpered at the loss, "Hm?"

"Don't worry, I'm giving you more." Ryuga thrusted in from behind, "Hn!"

Ginga gritted his teeth, "Nnngh!" his body laid on the couch with his butt in the air.

Ryuga gripped Ginga's hips and thrusted at a regular pace. The redhead squeaked and continued to bit his bottom lip. His lip felt sore from his teeth, but he couldn't give in yet.

The master kept moving his hips. He knew Ginga was feeling it. His cock could feel how warm and wet he was getting.

Suddenly he hit Ginga's sweet spot. The redhead moaned, "Aaahh!" he immediately covered his mouth.

A smirk formed on Ryuga's face. He thrusted towards the sweet spot and Ginga's hand slipped from his mouth. His quiet moans got louder.

"Ahh..Ahh! N-No, pull out, stop!" he moaned.

"Hn, I knew it. I finally got you moaning again." He thrusted faster, "I missed your voice Ginga. Let me hear more."

"N-Noo aaahh..st-stop moving..Aaahh!" he moaned louder and didn't bother suppressing them anymore.

"You're the one clamping down on me."Ryuga groaned in pleasure, "You feel good, don't you?"

"Th-There's nnno way, aaah, this could ever feel good!" he moaned.

Ryuga thrusted harder against the sweet spot. Each time he rammed into that spot, Ginga's moans grew louder.

"Aahh! AaAAAAH! AH! HAA MM! AAH!"

"I l-love being one with you, Ginga. You make my heart beat like crazy." Each thrust made some pre-cum juices drip onto the cushion, "I can tell you feel the same way."

"N-NO! AHH! AAHH! AAH!"

"I'll make you more wet and feel good all over." His hand slipped in between Ginga's legs. His hand massaged the erection and stroked it to match the thrusts.

"D-DON'T TOUCH! Ny-NyAAaahh! You'll make me cum!" he drooled a little.

"It's okay to let it out, haa, I told you I'll pleasure you." He moaned, "besides, aaahh, I'm close too!"

His thrusts sped up and the redhead could feel something building up inside. His chest felt hot and he wanted more.

"Ginga, I'm close.." Ryuga groaned.

"AAHHH I CAN'T HOLD IT AAAAAHH!" The redhead came first onto the couch cushion.

The master climaxed inside him. Both of them came a lot.

"Haa..haa.. pull out..n-now.." Ginga panted.

Ryuga obeyed, "Okay.." he pulled out and his cum spilt out.

Ginga panted on his side, he had to rest for a while. Ryuga got off the couch and went to pick up Ginga's shorts and boxers.

"Here's your..clothes.." he trailed off and blushed.

Ginga sat up panting, "What?"

To Ryuga he looked sexy and sweaty.

His penis slowly got erect again and twitched.

Ginga flinched, _'A-Again, after cumming so much?!'_ the redhead blushed, "You really are the worst."

Ryuga blushed and covered it, "It only got that way because of you. Here, take your clothes. We're not doing it anymore."

He handed Ginga his shorts, "Huh? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Ginga." He blushed, "I heard you telling me to stop, but I didn't."

The redhead put his boxers and shorts on the side, "Geez, if only you were always this nice." Ginga gripped Ryuga's hips.

"Huh?"

The redhead licked the cum off the tip and sucked it.

"G-Ginga!" he gripped his red hair, "You don't h-have to-hnnngh!"

Ginga moved his head in a bobbing motion. His mouth made lustrous sucking noises, "Mmm..mm..hmmm.." he made sure to suck it clean, then stopped.

"Haa..huh?" he looked down at the redhead.

"I want you to put it in me again." He blushed.

Ryuga's face burned, _'If he begs me with that face, I'm gonna lose it.'_

"Kishatu?"

The master spread Ginga's legs and teased the hole with the tip, "You sure you want it, I'm not sure I'll stop once it's in."

"I don't want you to stop..this time." He blushed redder, "Just for today, you can be as rough with me as you like- mmph!"

Ryuga forced a hungry kiss onto him. Ginga let out muffled moans, Ryuga thrusted into him completely. The redhead broke the kiss, "Aaahh!"

"I wanted to see your face." He thrusted, "Now that I see it, you look cuter than you did before."

"Sh-Shut up..aahh.." he moaned.

The master thrusted at normal pace. Both of them were burning up and turned on. Pretty soon Ginga wanted more of Ryuga.

"Go faster..you don't have to hold back." The redhead smiled, "Go deeper if you want.."

Ryuga blushed, "Fine..wrap your arms around me."

The redhead wrapped his arms around Ryuga. The master picked him up off the couch and gripped his thighs. His cock went deeper into his toy.

"Aaaahh!" he hugged Ryuga tightly, "More, that's it, aaahh! Aahh!"

Ryuga continued to move inside him, he was enjoying how Ginga put up no resistance. The feel of him clinging and begging him made Ryuga go harder.

"Aah, thrust it all in, h-haa, I want more of you." he begged.

"Fine, if that's what you wish!" Ryuga smirked and thrusted deeper into him.

"Ah! Ahh! Ah! Haa~! AAAH!" Ginga's body was in so much heat, his body enjoyed being pounded by Ryuga's member.

Ryuga could feel his heart beat more and more. Ginga's heated breath against his ear. He held the boy closer to him, "Ginga..Ginga..Ginga.."

The redhead blushed, "St-Stop saying my name, aahh, pervert-!"

"I love you, Ginga.."

The redhead gasped and moaned, "C-Cut it out! Aaahh, aahh y-you don't mmmean that Aahh ah!"

He stopped thrusting, "I do mean it, and I'll never stop saying it, no matter how you feel about me." He smiled, "How do you feel about me?"

"I can't return your feelings. I'm sorry, I just don't see you like that." Ginga answered.

"That's okay then.." Ryuga resumed thrusting harder and faster.

The redhead moaned loudly and clung to him, "S-So deep! Aaahh I'm gonna cum!"

Ryuga made sure not to pull out and continue pleasuring the redhead. Ginga moaned loudly and he came first. Ryuga grunted and came inside the redhead again.

"Aaaahh, yes, cum deeper in me. Haa, haaa.." the redhead sighed in pleasure.

Ryuga's skin trembled after releasing a lot of held in cum. He put some space between he and Ginga so he could see his face.

"I don't want you to forget today, ever." He looked into his golden eyes, "I'll say it over and over again. I'm in love with you, Ginga."

"Kishatu.." he stared back.

"So for now, I'll use my body to show my feelings for you." He pressed Ginga against the wall of the Ferris Wheel box.

He thrusted up into the redhead at a slow pace so they could feel good and catch their breaths at the same time.

"I love you, Ginga" he kissed the redhead.

It was soft, passionate, and warm. He deepened the kiss and Ginga granted him access. The redhead kissed back and let his master roam his mouth.

His arm wrapped snuggly around Ryuga's neck while his other clutched his icy white hair. Ryuga made sure to keep rocking his hips against Ginga's as he thrusted.

"Mmm..nn..mmnnn.." the two didn't break the kiss.

The redhead wrapped his legs around Ryuga, enjoying his master inside him round after round.

**A Few Hours Later. . .**

After the Ferris Wheel was finally fixed and the sun had fully set. Ryuga carried Ginga on his back to the parking lot. His armpit held his dragon poster and Ginga's teddy bear.

He yawned, "I'm so tired.."

Ginga snoozed on his back, "Zzz..zzz.."

"Still though, it was worth it." He smiled over his shoulder.

Ryuga enjoyed how he made love to his toy for the first time. It felt really good for the both of them. He successfully got his toy to cry out, obey, and beg without using any sneaky tricks.

The only effect of it was now was that he had fallen in love with his toy, and there was no going back.

Just then, one of Doji's limos arrived.

The driver stepped out to open the door for him, "Did you have fun Ryuga-sama?"

"Yeah, it was okay." Ryuga laid Ginga on the car seat first then sat next to him. The driver closed the door and they drove back to the mansion.

Once they were back at the mansion, Ginga woke up.

**Ginga's P.O.V.**

I didn't say anything as we walked up to the mansion. We did it so many times in the Ferris Wheel and I enjoyed it all.

I feel so guilty and ashamed of myself. I hope Kishatu..I mean master, isn't going to be cruel to me tomorrow. I shouldn't have let my guard down. What was I thinking?!

And he's in love with me now?! I'm toast..

I was greeted by two maids when we entered the mansion, "What is it?"

"Hagane, some guy called twice for you today. He's on the phone for you now." The maid handed me the house phone.

"Hello?" I felt my heart almost freeze, but I forced a smile, "Oh hey..you.."

Kishatu raised a brow and asked, "Whose on the phone?"

"My boyfriend.."

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

I feel like I just got punched in the chest. Is this what heartbreak feels like? Dammit, everything was going great until this happened.

"You have a boyfriend?! Why didn't you tell me?!" I yelled.

Ginga just blinked at me, "Huh? I thought you already knew. Isn't that why you hated him?"

"I don't even know him."

"Yes you do, it's Hyoma."

That just made everything worse. I knew they were really close childhood friends, but I didn't think they were _dating_. I hate that Romeo even more now.

"I'm sorry, you didn't know.." Ginga bowed and then walked upstairs talking to Hyoma on the phone.

I sighed and walked to the kitchen. I felt so used, maybe a soda will cheer me up. I grabbed one from the fridge and then paused.

I could hear Ryusei and Ginga talk near the stairs.

"So, did you have fun today son?"

"Yeah dad, today was amazing. There were these really scary roller coasters, delicious burgers, and cute baby animals!" Ginga went on and on.

"Sounds like you two had a good time."

"Also Kishatu was really cool today. He got me this bear and cheered me up." Ginga giggled.

Ryusei smiled, "You called him Kishatu. I'm glad this date brought you two closer together."

"Yeah, me too.." the redhead smiled, "Well I'd better take a shower." He headed upstairs to my room.

I put down my soda and smiled. It made me a little happy that Ginga said all that stuff about me. He may not tell me, but it's nice to know that deep down he cherishes me.

I exited the kitchen and went upstairs to my room.

Ginga turned around, "Oh, there you are. Are you ready for our bath, master?"

I shook my head, "Ginga, from now on just call me by my name. I like it better that way." I smiled.

He stared for a while and then smiled, "Right, Kishatu!"

Somehow, I feel closer to him too. Maybe he's more than just a toy. Maybe.

**Bathroom (Normal P.O.V.)**

Ryuga was relaxing in the tub while Ginga was in the shower. "Hey, are you okay in there?"

Ginga whimpered to himself, "It won't stop coming out. I didn't think there'd be this much.." Ryuga's cum kept flowing down his thighs.

"You say something?" Ryuga called again.

He blushed, "It's your fault for cumming so much inside me!"

"Hn, you were the one begging me to cum deeper in you." He smirked.

Ginga finally got out of the shower, "Oh shut up already!" he stepped into the big tub to join him, "I'm so embarrassed.."

"Do you regret making love today?"

"No, I don't regret it." Ginga gasped, "Hey, that doesn't count as making love if the feelings aren't mutual!"

"Our bodies were definitely mutual back there." He smirked, "That counts for something, right?"

Ginga sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Pervert.."

"Hn, you were just as perverted today as I was. I had no idea you had such a sex-drive."

Ginga splashed water into Ryuga's face, "I said to stop bringing it up!"

Ryuga coughed, "Hey- mmff!"

Ginga kissed his lips and deepened it into a French kiss. Ryuga's eyes went wide, it was much more gentle than yesterday's kiss. Ginga pulled away and a string of saliva was made.

"What was _that_?" the master blushed a little.

The redhead smiled, "That was the kiss you wanted. I kind of owe you, now we're even."

"Can I have another?"

"No"

"You little tease.." he pressed his forehead against Ginga's, "But I still love you."

"Stop saying that, I still won't return your feelings." He blushed, "Besides I still have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but I won't give up. I'll keep chasing after and I'll make you love me back." He smirked, "Just watch"

Ginga smirked back, "Hmph, good luck with that. My love for Hyoma will never die out."

Ryuga gripped the bell on Ginga's neck and promised, "Romeo is going down. I won't give you up to anyone."

**To be continued. . .**

**This is why I haven't updated for so long..**

**THERE, DONE! OKAY, OKAY, LET ME EXPLAIN! So I DID finish this update a few weeks ago. But the week before Thanksgiving I had caught an FBI virus on my computer. It was a stupid scam that demanded 200 dollars. I got rid of the virus but in the process, it deleted everything I owned! So my Fanfiction stories and DeviantART work are all GONE! But not to worry, the next week I had saved half of my stuff to a VERY old flash drive. So I have SOME of my work back now. Sorry for the EXTRA late update, I never once forgot to update, and this chapter is over 10,700 words long!**

**UPDATES**

**Alright, I'll say this one last time. I ****WILL**** finish "Koma High School" and "Just a Toy!" So please, don't freak out all the time. I appreciate how everyone is fangirling over my stories, but relax. I will update Koma High School on the week of Christmas (somewhere around December 25****th****). I'll update Just a Toy around New Years Eve. It's taking me so long to update because these chapters are long and I'm working on "Metal fight beyblade doujinshi" on my deviantart account KingKJ108 at the same time. Next week I'll publish a DashanxGinga one-shot called "Dumplings." Anymore questions you have for me, just review or send me a PM.**


	6. Vacation? In Koma?

**Just a Toy**

**A hard yaoi story of RyugaxGinga, if you don't like, THEN DON'T READ!**

**Year 6**

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, looks like another year has passed. Ginga is still 16 and I'm 15 now. I have no complaints, I'm even catching up to his height now! He still hasn't told me how he feels about me, but that's okay, because I love him._

_-Kishatu, Ryuga_

I put my journal away and went looking for Ginga.

Found him, he was polishing one of Doji's fancy vases. He was alone, so I snuck up behind him.

I traced my finger down his back, "GAAAH!" he shrieked.

He immediately turned around to punch me but I caught his fist. I'm getting good at this.

I smirked, "Surprise, Ginga."

He pouted and then relaxed when it was just me, "Geez, don't scare me like that Kishatu."

"I couldn't help it, you had your guard down."

I released his fist, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

I examined my hand, "I don't think so. Ne Ginga?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Uuh.." he blushed and took a step back.

I captured his lips and deepened the kiss. He blushed a lot when I invaded his mouth. I love his scent and taste so much. It's so sweet.

I broke the kiss and Ginga pouted, "I didn't even say if you could kiss me."

"Do you really think I'd wait for an answer." I licked my lips, "You taste really good."

He blushed like tomato while I smirked. I got rid of the gap between us and hugged him.

"You're not gonna let me go, are you?" Ginga said annoyed.

I grinned, "Nope!"

He sighed, "I have to do it again, don't I?"

I smiled, "Yup, you're getting good at this."

"Fine, let's do it."

Ginga gave in and let me undress him a little. I unbuckled his uniform pants and they fell to his ankles. His legs were really thin and the thighs were plump.

Ginga snapped me out of it, "Hey, can you please hurry Kishatu, Doji-sama will be furious if I don't finish cleaning his vases."

I nodded, "Hai, hai (Yeah, yeah) grip my shoulders."

He held onto my shoulders while I tugged his boxers down.

He blushed pink when he felt the air hit his private parts. I picked him up by the back of his thighs and lifted him up.

I pressed Ginga's back against the wall and his legs rested on my shoulders. His collar jingled a little.

"What a lusty view.." I smirked.

"Hentai! (Pervert!)" he shut his eyes tight.

I rested my forehead against his, "Ginga.."

"What?"

"I love you"

"B-But, I already have a boyfriend!" he got flustered.

That was his answer every time I told him that.

I unzipped my pants, and thrusted into him.

"Hyaa!" he shrieked, "Be gentle, stop forcing it in. It still hurts a little."

"But you like it like this." I thrusted faster into him.

Ginga used one hand to squeeze tightly on my shoulder and the other to cover his mouth.

"No-no Ginga," I cooed, "I want to hear you moan."

"K-Kishatu, aah, there are maids around the corner. These hallways echo, they'd hear me!" he whispered and panted.

"Hnn.."

He was right, oh well, I guess I'll hold back this time.

**. . .**

Once I came inside him, I pulled out. Ginga regained his balance and began rummaging for his boxers and pants.

I sipped up my pants and then peeked at Ginga. He was pulling his boxers up.

I still wasn't satisfied, so I stayed to tease him a little.

I embraced him from behind and gripped his hard-on.

He shrieked, "Kishatu?!"

"Don't be sneaky Gingky," I stroked him, "if you're still hard, you let me know."

I kept stroking him, enjoying how wet he was getting in my hand.

"K-Kishatu aah! That's enough, hy-aaah!" he pressed his hands against the wall.

"I'm not stopping until you cum." I licked his ear.

I stroked him faster, his pre-cum was dripping down his thighs and a little on the floor.

"Kishatu, I have to cum!" he panted.

I bit into his ear and his body trembled as he unleashed his milky cum. I let go of him and he sunk to the floor panting.

"Haa..haa..haa.." he struggled to catch his breath.

I licked my wet fingers, "Thanks for the entertainment Ginga."

He sighed, "Kishatu, I know you have feelings for me, but could you stop doing this to me?"

I tilted my head to the side, "Stop doing what?"

"Could you stop molesting me and harassing me all the time?!"

I stuck out my tongue, "Only if you stop being so cute."

Hagane sulked, "Hedoi! (cruel!)"

Hagane redressed himself completely while I smirked.

I pointed to the vase, "You missed a spot."

Ginga looked at the vase and then blushed like a tomato. His cum had splattered onto the vase!

"Ki-sha-tuuuu!" he yelled angrily.

I walked away grinning triumphantly.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Doji was eating his pizza with a fork and knife. Ryusei stood by his side while he ate.

"Ryu, I'm bored~" Doji huffed.

"What do you mean, master?"

"Ryuga has a toy, the mansion is perfect, and everything is just fine." Doji sighed, "Everything is **too** perfect around here."

'_Isn't that a good thing?'_ Ryusei thought while sweatdropping, "Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I need a vacation or something."

Ryusei rubbed his chin for a while and then realized something.

"What day is it master?" he finally asked.

"Hm? Today is June 8th, why?" Doji stopped eating.

"So, it's that time of year again." Ryusei thought out loud with a smile, "Master, I know the perfect vacation you're looking for."

Doji smirked, "I'm listening.."

**That night. . . **

Ginga moaned and panted underneath his master, "K-Kishatu, how m-many rounds do-you-need?! This is, aah, like the 3rd one!"

Ryuga thrusted faster into his toy, "I don't know, haa. Now that you know how I feel about you, I can't control myself anymore."

"Aaah! Ah! I have to c-cum! Aah~!" Ginga squeezed the sheets tightly as he came on himself and his master.

Ryuga groaned at how tight his entrance became, and unleashed his love juices within the redhead.

He pulled out and lay on Ginga's chest.

"Okay, that's enough for today." He panted.

Ginga stroked his white hair slowly. It always calmed Ryuga down and helped him get to sleep at night.

"You did well today, oyosumi (good night)." Ginga's voice was soft and sweet.

The tan teen closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, "Ginga. . .I love you."

'_Oh Kishatu..'_ he sighed sadly, _'I'm sorry I can't return your feelings.'_

His master slept peacefully on top of him. The warmth of their naked bodies radiated against each other.

'_This is starting to get out of hand. He's grown to be needy and clingy. It used to be easy to satisfy him, but now he's a sex-crazed beast.'_ Ginga thought.

"Haa.." he sighed loudly, "what am I gonna do with you?"

"Zzz.."

**The next day. . .**

It was morning time and Ryuga was eating breakfast. He was calmly eating a stack of pancakes.

Suddenly he heard a squeal!

"I can't believe it! Are you serious dad?!" that was Ginga's voice.

Ryuga left the table and followed Ginga's voice. The redhead was laughing while Ryusei swung him in the air by the hips.

"What's going on?" Ryuga hid his jealousy.

"Master, my dad has big news!" the redhead grinned.

Ryu put his son down and began to explain, "In 2 days it's Ginga's birthday, he'll be 17!"

So, as a birthday present, I'm taking him on vacation!"

"My dad, Doji-sama, and I are staying in a summer house out in Koma. You can come too if you want." Ginga smiled.

Ryuga blushed, "O-Okay, it would be nice to leave the mansion for a while. How long will we be gone?"

"It's a 3-day long vacation! Ginga's golden eyes sparkled, "There's a forest, hot spring, and tons of secret spots in Koma!"

Ryu patted his son's shoulder, "Now, now, don't get too excited son."

"I'll start packing my bags, when do we leave?" Ryuga asked.

"Today! Koma is just a few hours away!" Ryusei grinned.

'_That was quick!'_ Ryuga sweatdropped, "I need to hurry and pack then, come along Ginga."

The redhead obediently followed his master. Once everyone was packed up and ready to go, they got into Ryusei's car.

"Couldn't we just take the limo?" Doji complained.

Ryusei started up the car. He began to drive, "Trust me master, this way of travel is much more fun."

The two argued back and forth. Ginga and Ryuga were sitting in the back.

The redhead ate a lot of chocolate pockys while Ryuga watched sweatdropping.

"Ginga, I know you love sweets but aren't you overdoing it?"

The redhead blinked, "Hm?" he had a few smear of chocolate on his lips.

"Can I have one?" Ryuga smirked.

Ginga had the last pocky in his mouth, "Sorry I ate the others, this is my last one."

"Then I'll eat you," Ryuga bit into the other end of the pocky.

The redhead blushed as Ryuga began eating his way towards his lips. Bit by bit the pocky grew smaller and their lips closer.

Ginga blushed red when Ryuga French kissed him. To Ryuga, Ginga tasted sweeter than anything else.

He got on top of his toy, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm going to eat you." Ryuga licked his lips, "You taste **way** better than chocolate."

The redhead blushed like a tomato when Ryuga pulled up his shirt and began fondling his chest.

Doji was turned around in his passenger seat. He had a dark smirk and his glasses gleamed.

He panted, "That's right Ryuga, fuck your toy good."

"Tch," Ryuga planted his shoe in Doji's face, "stop watching you perverted geezer!"

He repeatedly stomped Doji in the face while refusing to get off of Ginga. Ryusei and his son just sweatdropped.

**Ryusei's P.O.V.**

I can't stand having my son as Ryuga's sex toy, even now! I know Ginga is okay with it now, but it still freaks me out.

"Oh yeah Ryuga-sama," I spoke up, "what are you giving my son for his birthday."

He let go of my son's chest and then thought for a moment, "Hmm..what do you want for your present Ginga?"

Ginga got serious, "I can have whatever I want from you?"

"Yup!" Ryuga smiled lovingly.

"Okay; no sex for the whole vacation." Ginga smiled back.

Ginga, my son, you're so witty and smart! Let's see what Ryuga-sama has to say to **that**!

Ryuga's P.O.V.

No. . .sex? No sex? NO SEX?!

I can't believe he said that. "Don't you want something else?" I forced a smiled.

"What's wrong Ryuga-sama?" Ryu taunted me, "Can't go a few days without doing it, like a **real** man?"

I gritted my teeth, "I can handle it! I'm not a little boy anymore. Okay deal, the whole vacation without sex!"

"Yatta! (Yay!)" Ginga smiled.

I got off of him and sat calmly by the window. Wait a minute?! What the hell did I just agree to?!

Can I really go a week without fucking Ginga? I looked over at him.

He smiled at me, "Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" I blushed.

This is gonna be tough..

"Yosh! (Alright!)" Ryusei stopped the car, "We're here, welcome to Koma guys!"

We got out the car. There was a huge beach house. Everything was so..ordinary. Where are the buildings? Where's the internet service?

"This where I was born. Think of it as camping." Ginga explained.

Could this get any worse?

"I also invited your friends to enjoy the vacation with us." Smiled Ryusei.

My rivals?! Oh no! They'll get in the way, and..Hyoma will be all over Ginga!

Damn you Ryusei!

Doji and I glared at that man angrily.

"I don't want to be babysitting these brats!" Doji hissed.

"I don't want Hyoma being here. You're so dead old man." I cracked my knuckles.

"Uhh.." he backed away whimpering scared.

"Thank you father," Ginga smiled brightly, "the more the merrier. Let's all have a great time together."

I softened, "If Ginga is happy, then I'm happy."

Doji softened too, "If Ryuga's happy, then I'm happy."

Ryu opened the trunk, "I'll..get the bags."

**Normal P.O.V.**

The four entered the Hagane Beach House. They were immediately greeted by 3 friendly faces.

"Nii-chan! Hagane-kun!" Ryuto hugged his brother.

"Hey guys, what took you so long." Kyoya shook Ginga's hand.

"Gingky, Ryusei, welcome back!" Hyoma smiled.

"Hyoma!" the redhead jumped into his arms.

"Whoa!" they ended up falling with Ginga on top, "C'mon don't be so reckless. You can hurt yourself, jumping like that."

"Da-te~ (But~)" Ginga pouted cutely at Hyoma, "I haven't seen you in years~!"

Hyoma embraced the redhead close to him, "I know, and I'm sorry. I promise to make this your best birthday ever, just for you."

"It feels so good to touch you again." Ginga smiled while blushing.

Hyoma was blushing but eventually turned white when he saw the Ryuto, Kyoya, and Ryuga glaring at him.

"Ehehehe.." he sheepishly tried to end the hug but Ginga wouldn't budge off his lap.

In fact Ginga, still oblivious to the heated glares thrown at Hyoma, hugged Hyoma tighter, _'Ah~, I missed Hyoma's scent so much~'_

The three teens thought Hyoma was doing this on purpose.

Ryuto's face was so pissed-off. Ryuga was cracking his knuckles. Kyoya mouthed the words YOU-ARE-SO-DEAD!

'_Gingky, please let go of me! Can't you see I'm about to die in a few seconds?!' _Hyoma turned white in fear.

**. . .**

Once everyone unpacked and settled in, they began making plans.

"What do you recommend we do first, Hagane-kun?" Ryuto and the redhead were looking out the window.

There were trees, laughing, children, and beautiful birds.

"Hey, there's Hyoma-san!" Ryuto pointed.

"Hm," Ginga looked and his eyes immediately turned heart-shaped, "whoa!"

Hyoma was waving p at them, wearing nothing but navy blue trunks. The redhead stared at Hyoma's 6-pack, smooth skin, and sexy body.

"I bet you want to go swimming, don't you?" Ryuto smirked at Ginga.

The redhead snapped out of it, "H-How did you know?!"

"You're totally drooling over Hyoma-san. Has Nii-chan's pervertedness rubbed off on you?"

"_**Whose**__ pervertedness?"_

The two turned around to see an angry Ryuga. He bopped Ryuto on the head, "Ow!"

"Stop gossiping about me Ryuto." Ryuga then faced his toy, "I want to talk to you in private."

He grabbed the redhead's wrist and dragged him to the room he was staying in.

"What's up Kishatu?"

He bopped Ginga on the head.

"Ow! Why'd you hit **me** too?!" Ginga whined.

"Stop drooling over Hyoma!" Ryuga was pissed.

"He's my boyfriend, I can if I want to!" Ginga yelled back.

"Well I said don't, that's an order from me, your master!" he growled.

"Jerk, why are so pissed about it?"

"Because," he blushed while looking away, "it makes me jealous.."

Ginga blushed too, _'I almost forgot, Kishatu still has feelings for me!'_

"So," Ryuga broke the silence, "we're all going swimming?"

"Yup!" Ginga was pumped, "Hyoma and I know this really cool place-"

"ANYWAYS," Ryuga didn't want to hear Hyoma's name, "since we're all going swimming, I want you to wear this." Ryuga held up a red bikini.

Ginga glared at the bikini, "There is no way I'm wearring that."

**To the Forest. . .**

"I can't believe I'm wearing this." Ginga sweatdropped as he walked side-by-side with his master.

The redhead wore a red laced bikini. And a beach skirt tied to his waist to hide he was male.

"There's everyone!" Ryuga pointed.

Kyoya was 16 with 6-pack abs. He wore dark green trunks and brown sandals.

Ryuto was 15 with a white T-shirt and red trunks. He wore black sandals.

Doji and Ryusei wore white robes and white sandals.

"What took you so long Nii-chan?" Ryuto pouted.

Kyoya pointed at the redhead, "And who's the cutie."

Ryuga couldn't help but snicker.

Ginga blushed, "Umm..guys..It's me, Ginga."

There was a long silence.

"Eeeeeh?!" Ryuto, Hyoma, and Ryusei shrieked.

Kyoya got a massive nosebleed.

Doji gave a thumbs-up, "Excellent choice son!"

"Well," Hyoma took Ginga's hand, "we should show them the way to the _secret place_."

The blushing redhead nodded.

As the gang followed the love birds, Hyoma was blushing at the bikini Ginga wore.

**Hyoma's P.O.V.**

I can't believe Gingky would wear such an erotic outfit. It actually looks good on him.

He's got a really hot body. It's been 2 years since I last saw him. I can't believe his body has developed so much!

I shook my head to get these perverted thoughts out of my head. Gingky is my **boy**friend, not my **girl**friend.

"Hyoma, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Me, yeah I'm fine."

"You think this bikini looks weird on me, don't you?" Ginga sounded glum.

"No-it's well..yeah. But in a good way it's-. . .what I mean i-is.." I was getting flustered.

Ryuto butted in, "Hyoma-san is trying to say you look sexy in it."

Kyoya butted in too, "Hn, yup, you can tell he wants to tap that!" he smirked.

Gingky blushed, "Eeh?! Is that true Hyoma?"

"N-No! I don't think that! I definitely don't want to do that!" I blushed pink.

"Oh, so you **do** think it looks bad on him." Ryuga butted in with his eyes closed.

Gingky let go of my hand and hugged himself. He turned gloomy white in shame.

"No! It does look good on him!" I panicked.

"Pervert, enjoying seeing poor Hagane-kun in a bikini," Ryuto sighed, "You're starting to sound like my brother."

"Ry-u-to.." Ryuga growled.

"I meant it makes him look beautiful, y'know, like a woman." I was fumbling with my words.

Ginga had a pissed expression on his face and speed walked ahead of us.

"Gingky, wait that's not what I meant!" I tried to reach and grab his shoulder.

"Better run Ginga, Hyoma's gonna get a hard-on~!" Kyoya smirked.

"Hyaaaaa!" Ginga began running super fast to get away, "Hyoma you pervert!"

I tried running after him, "They're lying!"

"Oh, so Hagane-kun doesn't turn you on?" Ryuto grimaced.

"You're so cruel, I thought you were Ginga's boyfriend." Ryuga grimaced too.

My face turned completely red, "Grrr! You brats!"

I could hear the three of them giggle evilly.

Finally, I caught up with Gingky and we introduced the "secret place" to them.

It was a beautiful tropical spot in the forest where Gingky and I would play at.

There was a waterfall that led to a lake, vines to swing from, and trees with **huge** leaves and yummy fruit.

"Welcome everyone!" Ginga grinned.

"This place is beautiful!" Ryuto's eyes sparkled.

Doji and Ryusei stripped their robes off. Both men wore black speedos. Ryu had muscular build while Doji was thin with abs.

Doji put on his sunglasses, "Aah!, I love summer."

Ryusei flexed his muscles, "You and me both."

I covered Gingky's eyes and looked away.

Ryuto clawed at his own eyes, "I'm blind!"

Kyoya threw up on a tree.

Ryuga grimaced, "Why didn't you two just wear trunks?"

"**You're** not wearing trunks either." Doji pouted at how his son only wore a hoodie and shorts.

"I'm not going swimming, you all go have fun. I'd rather watch.." he walked away.

I wonder why Ryuga didn't want to join us.

**Ginga's P.O.V.**

While Doji-sama lay on the towel, my dad rubbed lotion onto his back. It was grossing me out, so I went to play with Hyoma, Kyoya, and Ryuto.

Hyoma and I plucked giant leaves from the trees.

"What are the leaves for?" Kyoya asked.

"We're going to teach you guys how to go leaf sledding." Hyoma smiled.

**Waterfall. . .**

Ryuto sat a leaf with Hyoma while I sat on a leaf with Kyoya.

Kyoya sat behind me gently hugging my back, "You ready? The waterfall it just up ahead." I warned.

He blushed, "O-Of course I'm ready."

Ryuto was hugging Hyoma's back on their leaf. "How about you Ryuto, you ready?" asked Hyoma.

"BRING IT ON!" Ryuto is so brave.

Suddenly the water ran faster underneath us and we went super fast! We must've hit the current!

Hyoma and I gripped the sides of our leaves, "Here we go!"

We hit a rush of wind gliding down the huge waterfall really fast. I loved the feel of water droplets rapidly hitting my face.

I laughed, "Aahaha!"

Hyoma was smiling the whole time.

Ryuto and Kyoya were very terrified/happy.

We all splashed into the lake in a huge crash. Ryuto swam to the shore, "That was awesome! Koma is so much fun!"

"I want to try swinging from the vines!" declared Kyoya.

Hyoma and I sat on a leaf together floating on the lake.

I began wringing out my wet red hair, then I felt Hyoma's stare. "Why do you keep staring at me?" I blushed.

"You kinda look like a girl right now." Hyoma rubbed the back of his wet head sheepishly.

"Oh, I see," I was pissed, "you want a **girl**friend not a **boy**friend, huh Hyoma."

"N-No, that's not what I meant." Hyoma picked up a pink flower floating by, "Your hair is really long right now, it looks really pretty. But I think you're the most beautiful thing I ever saw."

He put the flower behind my ear. I blushed when he cupped the side of my face. Hyoma kissed my lips and I kissed back.

I love him so much!

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

So jealous! I can't stand to watch anymore!

Hyoma, Hyoma, Hyoma, it's always Hyoma! I don't get it!

Why can't..Ginga love me too?

Ryuto came over to me eating some weird giant fruit, "Being jealous isn't going to solve anything, nii-chan."

"Hn, go away Ryuto." I hugged my knees to my chest.

He sat down next to me, "You already know Kyoya and I have a crush on Hagane-kun too, right?"

I rolled my eyes, "Get to the point.."

"Kyoya and I don't mope and pout like you do just because Hagane-kun likes Hyoma." Ryuto took a huge bite out of the fruit.

"I'm getting bored.." And a little pissed off.

Ryuto swallowed, "It **is** annoying that Hyoma-san always gets to be with Hagane-kun, but Kyoya and I just want Hagane-kun to be happy. So we just let it be.."

I gritted my teeth, "_Let it be_?"

"Well, he **is **in love with Hyoma-san. Plus when you think about it, they're perfect together! They've been together since they were in diapers, Hyoma-san is 19, he's mature, he knows Hagane-kun the best, and-"

"Okay, enough!" I was majorly pissed, I grabbed Ryuto by his wet T-shirt, "I don't care about any of that! That son of a bitch Hyoma has another thing coming if he thinks Ginga is his! **I** love Ginga and **I** want to be with him!"

Ryuto was left astonished, "N-Nii-chan.."

I let go of his shirt and calmed down.

"You just called him _Ginga_, wow, I see you two have made progress. Before, Hagane-kun hated you and you only wanted him as a toy." He smiled.

I blushed at my little brother.

"But nii-chan, look at them.." Ryuto gestured to the floating love birds.

Ginga and Hyoma sat side by side on the leaf together. The redhead leaned on Hyoma's shoulder, causing Hyoma to blush.

They looked so cute together it made me want to puke. Watching Ginga be with another man made my heart hurt..so much.

"Ya see what I was trying to say?" Ryuto snapped me out of it.

I hugged my knees back to my chest, "Whatever"

"But even though Kyoya and I are okay with losing to Hyoma," Ryuto smirked deviously, "that doesn't mean Kyoya and I can't be sore-losers."

"Hnn.." I smirked too, "I'm listening~"

"We can still pull pranks and tricks on Hyoma-san, for fun~!" Ryuto laughed.

"Yeah, you're right" I gave a small smile.

Ryuto gripped my shoulder, "But other than that, here are my words of advice."

"Hm?"

"Hagane-kun needs a man, nii-chan. Not a boy."

"What does that mean?"

"Knowing you, you'll figure it out in a few days." He winked.

With that said, my little brother up and left me by myself. I rested my forehead on my knees, curling up a little.

It's just not fair. I wish I could be what Ginga wanted. I want him to be mine and only mine.

"_Hey"_

That voice..it sounds so familiar.

"_Are you alright?"_

**Who** could possibly have sympathy for **me**?

"_Do you feel lonely again, Kishatu?"_

I looked up and saw a light. Well, not a light, but a face. It was the face of the person I'm in love with.

Ginga Hagane.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ginga stretched his hand out to Ryuga, "Come with us Kishatu, don't be lonely."

The tan teen blushed at Ginga's kindness and reached out to take his hand.

Suddenly a volleyball slammed into Ryuga's face. He was sent rolling!

Ryuga sat up gripping his sore cheek, "OW! Who did that?!"

A teen with spiky black hair and a single strand of red hair went up to them. "Hey, can you give us our ball back?!"

Ryuga growled, "Watch where you throw!"

"What did you say, short-stuff?"

He tan teen stood up, "Who're you calling _short-stuff_? We're the same height!"

"Whatever, just give me back the ball!"

"_Masamune!"_ called three boys.

Three teens ran up to them. The shortest was a really tan teen with blue eyes. The middle one had short-cut white hair. And the tallest had red hair with bits of yellow at the ends.

"Who has the ball?" asked the shortest teen.

Masamune pointed at Ryuga, "This guy won't give me the ball back!"

"Only because it hit me in the face!" Ryuga growled, "At least apologize dammit!"

"Now way, you got in the way of my ball!" Masamune accused.

"That doesn't make any sense you little-!"

Ginga touched Ryuga's face, "Are you okay Kishatu?"

Ryuga blushed.

The shortest teen smirked at Ginga, "What are you, his mother?"

"No, I'm-"

"His girlfriend?"

Ginga blushed, "No, I'm his friend!"

"Okay, okay, what's your name?"

'_I can't let them find out that I'm a boy. I hate this stupid bikini!'_ Ginga lied, "I'm his friend _**Gina**_Hagane."

Masamune glared at Ryuga, "I'm Masamune Kadoya"

Ryuga glared back, "I'm Ryuga Kishatu"

The white-haired teen bowed, "I'm Toby, sorry about my friends."

The red haired teen bowed too, "I'm Zeo, nice to meet you."

The shortest teen spoke as well, "My name is King," he stared at Ginga's bikini top, "aren't you a little young to be wearing such a lewd thing."

"Umm..I'm 16" Ginga blushed.

"You're older than us?!" Masamune taunted, "Sorry lady, but you're tit-less."

"Yup, no boobs at all! No wonder you have no boyfriend!" laughed King.

Rage was building up in Ginga but he held it down.

"Um," Ginga forced a smile and pointed at Hyoma, "**that's** my boyfriend!"

"Wow, he must be into girls with no tits. Is he a lolicon or something?" King taunted.

"The fuck did you just say?!" Ginga's eyes were red with anger.

"Are you deaf too, titless? That-guy-is-a-lolicon!" King was angry too.

"You take that back!"

"You heard me!"

King and Ginga glared at each other.

Masamune and Ryuga glared at each other too.

"Hey, I just got an idea!" said Zeo, "How about we have volleyball game!"

"Great idea, it'll help cool off their anger." Said Toby ,"We'll have 5 rounds, the first team to score 3 wins."

"Yeah!" cheered the four angry teens.

**To the Volleyball Net. . .**

The volleyball net separated them into two groups.

Masamune and King stood on one side.

Kyoya, Ryuga, Hyoma, and Ginga stood on the other side.

King looked at Toby, Zeo, and Ryuto.

"I'm the referee!" Ryuto grinned.

Zeo and Toby smiled, "And we want nothing to do with this."

"But it was your idea!" Masamune yelled. "Ugh, fine! You," he pointed at Hyoma, "join our team, so we can even the number of players."

Hyoma simply smiled, "Sure"

It was 3 on 3, let the match begin!

**(If you know nothing about volleyball, you're wasting your time reading this part.)**

King served the ball over, "You're going down A-cup!"

Ginga blushed angrily, "You're so dead!"

He hit the ball back over the net. Hyoma jumped in the air to hit it.

Ginga was in the perfect position to block Hyoma's shot, but instead, he stood there in awe.

Even on the other team, he thought Hyoma was so handsome. He hit the ball right over the net and went right past Ginga.

Ryuto blew his whistle and called, "First point goes to Hyoma's team (1-0)."

"What the hell Ginga! Err..I mean Gina." Exclaimed Ryuga, "You could've got that!"

Ginga turned around blushing, "Sorry, it's just that," his eyes turned heart-shaped, "Hyoma looked so cool just now."

Ryuga pinched both sides of Ginga's face, "He's-on-the-**other**-team! He's our enemy, play seriously dammit!"

"Ow! Owwie! Okay, I'm sowwy!" Ginga whined in pain.

The ball was served over the net.

Kyoya hit it back. King hit the ball back, then Ryuga gave it a hard punch. It crashed right past Masamune.

Ryuga smirked, "Hn, whose the short one **now**?!"

Masamune growled, "Grrr!"

Ryuto blew his whistle and called, "Second point goes to nii-chan's team (1-1)."

Ryuga served the ball over the net. Masamune hit it back. Hyoma punched it hard and the ball slammed right past Kyoya.

"Dammit!" Kyoya cursed.

Ryuto called, "Third point goes to Hyoma's team (2-1)."

King served the ball over the net, "Alright, just one more point and we win!"

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

Fuck, we're losing! It isn't fair, King and Masamune were relying on Hyoma's strength to score points.

In order to score points, we need to take out Hyoma. What's his weakness?

I served the ball over the net. Masamune hit it back, Kyoya hit it back, and then King hit it back.

The ball went really high, Ginga jumped up for it, "I got it!"

He hit it over the net. Hyoma was in perfect position to hit it back, but he froze and blushed red.

I looked at what Hyoma was looking at. I blushed too, Ginga's beach skirt had come off.

He stood there only wearing the red bikini.

He blinked, "Oh..my skirt came off."

Ryuto called, "Fourth point goes to Ginga- I mean Gina's team (2-2)!"

Ginga tied his skirt back on his hip.

That just gave me a devious idea. Kyoya served the ball over the net. Masamune hit it back, and then I hit it back.

Hyoma was in the perfect position to punch the ball and win the game.

But that wasn't gonna happen! Time to put my plan into action..

I snuck up behind Ginga, "Hyoma!" he looked at us. I pulled the string to Ginga's bikini top. It fell off and showed Ginga's naked chest.

That startled Hyoma, his face was priceless!

He half-heartedly punched the ball and then collapsed in a nosebleed. The ball went really high in the air.

Okay, Hyoma is out of the way, but I need to bring out Ginga's strength to hit the ball so we can win.

King and Masamune snickered at Ginga, "Aahaha! Totally titless! She's flat as a board!" Masamune laughed.

King smirked, "Forget A-cup, you're a **no**-cup!"

Well, that did it.

Rage swirled around Ginga, I backed away so I wouldn't get hit by his violence.

"You two..are so..DEAD!" he jumped in the air and punched the volley ball.

It soared right past King and Masamune, making a huge crater in the ground. They stood there with their jaws open.

Ryuto called, "Fifth point goes to Gina, nii-chan's team wins (2-3)!"

"Hell yeah!" Kyoya and I cheered.

I looked around, Ginga was gone.

I looked at Ryuto, "Where'd he go?"

"He was really pissed nii-chan, so he ran back to the beach house."

"Oh crap.." I rubbed the back of my head. Maybe I pushed him too far.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ryuga was standing in front of the beach house, "Man, what should I say to him?"

"_Just apologize"_ said a voice behind him.

Ryuga turned around, it was Kyoya.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ryuto told me about what you said."

The tan teen blushed, "Stupid little brother.."

"Dude, it's okay." Kyoya patted Ryuga's shoulder for sympathy, "I had a feeling this would happen anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you would fall for that redhead. Ever since we were kids I had a feeling you had a soft spot for him." Kyoya leaned against the beach house, "Even though I kept trying to get Ginga to notice me, I knew deep down that I had lost."

"Hn, you're realizing that now?" Ryuga smirked.

"Shut up! I'm trying to help you out!"

"Okay, okay, continue.."

"I knew I couldn't beat Hyoma," he pointed at Ryuga, "and I eventually learned that I lost to you too."

"M-Me?"

"Don't you get it, Ginga may be in love with Hyoma, but I have a feeling he has a crush on someone else too." Kyoya smirked, "If you catch my drift."

"You think Ginga. . .likes me?"

Kyoya nodded, "But he, himself, is oblivious to those feelings. You still have a chance to make him fall for you, don't lose it."

Ryuga was astonished by Kyoya's confession and advice. "So, what should I do now?"

"First of all, keep being yourself. Whatever it is your doing, Ginga seems to like it a lot. And second of all," Kyoya glared at Ryuga, "don't let that bastard, Hyoma, take Ginga away. If you lose to Hyoma, I'd feel even worse for losing to you."

Ryuga nodded, "I got it, thanks..Kyoya."

The older teen patted Ryuga's shoulder once last time before leaving.

"Go to Ginga now Ryuga, don't give up on him." Kyoya left and returned to the group.

The tan teen entered the beach house and found the door to Ginga's room.

Ryuga knocked on Ginga's door, "C'mon Ginga, open up!"

"No!"

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened in the volleyball." Ryuga blushed, "I was so focused on winning I didn't even think about how it made you feel."

". . ."

"I said I'm sorry, so can you please open the door!"

"Go away! I hate perverts!"

Ryuga rubbed his annoyed forehead, "Geez.."

Suddenly someone walked up to him. He turned around to see who it was and immediately grew pissed, "What do you want?"

"Hey now, relax. I heard Gingky was upset, so I came to cheer him up." Hyoma winked, "When he gets like this, there is only **one** thing that can cheer him up."

"What?"

**A few minutes later. . .**

"Vanilla ice-cream~!" Ginga smiled brightly.

Kyoya, Ryuto, Ryuga, and Hyoma were in Ginga's room eating ice-cream.

"It's the only thing that cheers him up." Hyoma explained.

Kyoya grimaced, "Ever since I stuffed my face at the Festival a few years ago, I don't like sweets. I'll just watch."

"Watch what?" Ryuga swallowed his pistachio ice-cream.

"That.." Kyoya whispered while pointing at Ginga.

Ryuga and Kyoya watched the redhead.

Hyoma pointed to the dripping vanilla, "Gingky, your ice-cream is melting."

"Oh, sorry!" Ginga licked up his dripping ice-cream cone and swirled his tongue at the tip. Lapping up the melting vanilla. He looked his lips, "Mmm, tasty!"

Kyoya, Ryuga, Ryuto, and Hyoma were lying on the floor with nosebleeds.

"Uh, are you guys okay? Is it hot in here or something?" said the oblivious redhead.

Ryuto got up, "Shame on you guys for thinking dirty."

Kyoya and Ryuga barked, "LOOK WHOSE TALKING!"

Hyoma wiped his nose, "Gingky, are you sure you don't want to eat your ice-cream with a spoon?"

Ginga's eyes got all cute and twinkly, "No-way! The sweetness of ice-cream should be tasted by tongue! It's awesome pleasure isn't the same with a mere spoon."

Ryuto sweatdropped, "You're really passionate about ice-ream."

The redhead pouted, "Ice-cream is really yummy Ryuto. Here," he leaned his ice-cream cone towards Ryuto's lips, "have a lick."

Ryuto licked some of Ginga's ice-cream, "Whoa, it is sweeter this way! Here, try mine!"

Ginga licked some of Ryuto's chocolate ice-cream, "Mhmm, yummy~!"

Ryuto licked the spot of his ice-cream where Ginga had licked, 'Te-he, I got an indirect kiss from Hagane-kun~.'

Ryuga groaned, it made him jealous.

Hyoma watched feeling a little jealous himself.

"Ginga!"

"Yes?"

"Here," Ryuga blushed as he leaned his ice-cream cone towards Ginga's lips, "try mine too."

"Okay," he licked some of Ryuga's pistachio ice-cream, "Tasty!"

The tan teen smirked at Hyoma triumphantly, "Hn!" He looked the spot where Ginga licked his ice-cream.

Hyoma saw this and gritted his teeth in anger.

The two looked at each other directly and talked in eye contact:

"_Hn, I won't lose to a bastard like you. I just got an indirect kiss from __**your**__ boyfriend!"_

"_You little brat, Gingky is mine!"_

"_Bring it on bitch."_

The two glared at each other.

Ginga noticed Hyoma's angry look, "What's wrong Hyoma?"

"I think he's mad that nii-chan and I got indirect kisses from you." Ryuto chimed in.

"Aaw Hyoma," Ginga kissed Hyoma's lips, "you're my boyfriend, you can always get **direct **kisses from me."

Hyoma smiled and hugged Ginga, "Thanks Ginga, you're the best!"

As they hugged Hyoma smirked victoriously at Ryuga, "Hn!"

Ryuga and Ryuto noticed this, "Grrr!"

The three of them spoke in eye contact:

"_Ha, I told you Gingky was mine. You don't stand a chance, brat."_

"_Bitch please, it's not over yet until I say it's over!'_

"_That's right nii-chan! Hyoma-san may have won the battle, but he hasn't won the war!"_

The brothers glared at Hyoma.

"So!" Kyoya felt left out, "What are we going to do tomorrow?"

**Tomorrow (Ginga's birthday). . .**

Everybody sat in the Hot Springs with a towel tied to their waists.

Ryusei and Doji each had a bottle of sake (alcohol).

Ryuto, Ryuga, Kyoya, Ginga, and Hyoma had cups of sake.

Ryusei raised his bottle, "A toast, to my son's 17th birthday!"

Everybody (except Ginga) raised their sake, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINGA!"

The redhead blushed and smiled, "Thank you so much everyone."

Ginga and Kyoya drunk their sake and swam around in the hot spring. Their hair grew wet and turned flat, touching their backs.

"Whoa Ginga, you look like a girl now!" Kyoya smirked.

Ginga pouted and turned his back to Kyoya, "I do not!"

Suddenly, he snuck behind Ginga. He groped his chest from behind.

"Ah! Kyoya?!" Ginga shrieked.

"See, you are a girl!" Kyoya fondled Ginga's chest, "King was wrong, you **do** have boobs!"

The redhead pouted angrily and groped Kyoya's chest, "Aahaha! Stop it! Stop it!"

"See, you're a girl too!" Ginga grinned.

"You're both acting like girls," Ryuga was sitting in the water calmly, "stop behaving so childish in the Hot Springs."

Kyoya and Ginga stopped, looked at Ryuga, then at each other, nodded, and then smirked darkly.

"Get Ryuga!" Kyoya tackled him.

"Yeah!" the redhead cheered.

"Eh?!" Ryuga flinched.

Ginga fondled Ryuga's sides ad Kyoya groped the chest.

The tan teen splashed franticately, "St-Stop it! Ahahaha! I command you to stop! Quit it!"

Ryuto got them as well, "No fair, I want to grope nii-chan to!"

Ryusei finished his whole bottle of sake, "Should we do something about this, hic." He was drunk.

Doji had drunken half of his own bottle, "Nah, let's go to my bedroom.'

"M'kay~"

Doji gave his leftover sake to Hyoma and took Ryu to his bedroom.

"Hey, you guys," Hyoma called.

The four stopped, "Hm?"

"You guys want some more sake?"

"Yeah!" they all gathered around Hyoma for refills.

Ginga drunk his cp of sake already, "Let's have a race to see who can swim to-"

"No!" Ryuga blurted out.

Everyone stared at him when he raised his voice.

"Hn," he regained his cool, "I-I just want us to sit here and drink." He lied.

Kyoya smirked, "Okay, I can handle a few more cups!"

"Nii-chan.." Ryuto was worried, he knew the real reason why Ryuga didn't want to race.

**A Drunk 30 minutes later. . .**

The bottle was empty and everyone had a cup of sake left. They all had flustered faces from the alcohol, except Ryuga. For some odd reason, alcohol didn't affect him.

Ginga laid his back against the wall and the lower-half of his body soak in the Hot Spring.

"Tell me Hagane-kuuun~" Ryuto hiccupped, "how do you keep your body looking so sexy~?"

Ryuga sat on the opposite end of the Hot Spring, pretending not to be interested.

"Yeah," Kyoya slurred, "that chest.."

"Those curves.." Hyoma's face was blushing drunk.

"And that smooth skin too~!" Ryuto hiccupped again.

"Well then, I'll tell you the secrets to lookin' this good." Ginga winked.

Ryuga's ear twitched, _'I kinda wanna know..'_

"Too keep myself curvy I eat a lot of sweets." Ginga's head nodded off side-to-side (because, **again**, he's drunk).

"Eeeeh? But aren't sweets supposed to make you fat?" Kyoya said.

"I work out when Kishatu's in school, Doji-sama has a work-out room." Ginga placed one hand on his chest, "It helps me balance me body out chest, hips, and butt."

Ryuga pinched his nose to prevent blood from coming out.

"Ne, Gin-gky~," Hyoma slurred, "how do you keep your skin so young and smooth?"

"Oh, that parts easy Hyoma," Ginga began to speak.

Everybody took a sip of their sake (except Ginga).

Ginga grinned and raised his cup of sake in the air, "SEX EVERYDAY!"

Their eyes went wide and they spit out their sake, "EEEEEH?!"

The drunk redhead smirked, "Well, duh. Doing naughty things releases stress and gives me smooth skin. Everyday Kishatu and I fuc-mmph!"

Ryuga had covered Ginga's mouth, "He's drunk, Ginga doesn't know what he's saying! I'll take him to my room to sober up!"

He scooped up the ditsy redhead and zoomed out of the Hot Springs.

Hyoma blinked, "Whose Ginga having sex with?"

Ryuto and Kyoya both sweatdropped, _'Is __**everyone**__ from Koma oblivious?!'_

**To Ryuga's room. . .**

The redhead lay on Ryuga's shoulder, slowly becoming sober from the medicine he took.

"There, feel better?" Ryuga groaned, "You almost blabbed something you were gonna regret in there."

Ginga rubbed his forehead, "I don't remember anything~, just what happened Kishatuuu~?" he whined.

Ryuga sweatdropped, "N-Nevermind"

The redhead got up and went searching around in Ryuga's suit case.

"Why are you going through my things?"

"Where are your swimming trunks?"

"Why do you need them?!"

Ginga found them and tossed them at Ryuga, "You don't know how to swim, do you?"

Ryuga caught the trunks and then gritted his teeth, "Ryuto told you, didn't he?"

"No, I found out on my own. You're an open book Kishatu." Ginga began undressing.

"Ryuga blushed red, "Wh-Why are you stripping?!"

The redhead didn't stop taking his clothes off, "Because I'm going to teach you how to swim."

"That still doesn't explain why you're getting naked!" Ryuga then shook his head side-to-side, _'Wait, why am I nervous about Ginga being naked?'_

The redhead put on his own blue trunks.

"Let's go, put on your trunks." Ginga ordered.

**Koma Beach (Ryuga's P.O.V.)**

The redhead entered the water and then I did too; it felt ice cold yet good at the same time. It was the middle of the night, so Ginga and I had the entire beach to ourselves.

He faced me when we were waist-deep in saltwater, "Give me your hands."

I placed both of my hands into both of his hands. They felt so warm and soft.

He gently walked backwards, "Now let your body sink into the water."

This part scared the hell out of me. What if I drown? What if I close my eyes and never wake up?!

"Kishatu!" Ginga snapped me out of it, "Yu can do it, I believe in you. I've put my trust into you, now it's your turn to put your trust into me."

I blushed, there were plenty of other things I wanted to put into him. But for now, it's trust.

"Okay Ginga, I trust you." I leaned forward into the water and held tight on Ginga's hands.

It felt weird having the cold water touch my body. I opened my eyes and was astonished. I was floating on my stomach!

"I-I'm floating?!" I exclaimed.

"Duh, it's called _water density_. Human are capable of floating," Ginga sighed, "if you had studied in science class you would've known that by now."

"Ugh, enough about school!" I grunted. We're on a beach for pete's sake, I don't want to talk about education.

"Okay, start kicking your feet."

I kicked my feet in the water, "Like this?"

Ginga let go of my hands and gripped my waist.

"Yup, you're doing great."

I kept kicking and kicking, and I slowly moved forward in the water. It felt nice and easy-going.

"So, when can I stop kicking?"

Ginga was swimming next to me, "Whenever you feel like it."

"Eh?!" I stopped kicking and treaded in the water, "You mean.."

Ginga beamed a smiled, "Yup, you're swimming right now! Congrats Kishatu!"

After we swam for a little while, we went back to the sandy beach.

"Ginga,"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for teaching me how to swim."

"No problem Kishatu"

As we walked on the sand under the night sky, I realized..I didn't want to go back yet. I wanted to stay with Ginga longer.

So I grabbed his wrist, "We don't have to go back just yet."

"Oh?"

I blushed, "W-Well, its only 11:00P.M. So technically, it's still your birthday. Is there anything else you want to do?"

"Anything I want?"

I nodded.

"Hmm," he thought for a while, then he smirked, "Okay, let's do something naughty."

I blushed red, "N-Naughty?"

He grabbed my hand, "Follow me!"

I don't know why, but my heart is racing more than usual around Ginga.

**Cliff. . .**

Oh my God! We could see the whole ocean from up here! I could smell the saltwater in the air. I looked down, watching the waves crash against the rocks.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I looked at Ginga, "WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Ginga was pulling his blue trunks down, "Duh, I'm stripping. I thought you'd known this by now." He tossed them all the way back in the sand.

"Why are you naked this time?!" I blushed.

He smiled, "To dive in of course." He jumped off the cliff and swiftly dived into the water.

Is he crazy?!

I looked down, Ginga's head came up to the surface of the water. He grinned up at me, "Take your trunks off and join me!"

I hesitated but jumped off the cliff too. I hit the ocean pretty hard, feeling it flow into my white/red hair.

My head rose above the surface of water panting, "Haa..haa.."

Ginga was pouting, "Grr.."

"What's up with you?" I grunted.

"You didn't take off your trunks."

"I'm **not** taking them off!"

"It's not the same experience in water if you have clothes on!"

"I said no and that's final!" I closed my eyes, "Geez, first the ice-cream and now this."

I opened my eyes, Ginga was gone. Where the heck did he get to?

I just floated there, "Ginga? Ginga? . . .Ah!" I suddenly felt something touch me and the lower half of my body became cold.

The redhead rose above the water with my trunks clenched in his teeth. He smirked victoriously.

"Oh that's **real** cute." I stated sarcastically.

He threw my trunks so far away that it was back on the shore.

Now I know what he meant by _"doing something naughty"_, Ginga wanted us to swim naked!

"Come on Kishatu, this way." He motioned me to follow him.

We swam further and further away from the beach. It was just us and the ocean.

Ginga turned around to face me, "Dive underwater and open your eyes."

We both took a deep breath and stuck our faces underwater. I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust, I was amazed.

Thousands of fish with beautiful scales swam by. There was coral and pretty sea flowers.

Eventually Ginga and I needed air, so we came above water panting, "That was amazing, it was..just so beautiful."

Ginga smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, you're the first person I ever showed it to."

I blushed a little, it made me happy that I was his first.

"How'd you discover this place?" I asked.

"Growing up in Koma, Hyoma couldn't always hang out with me and my dad would be working at Doji-sama's mansion." Ginga looked down at the water, "I guess I got lonely too."

"So you would swim out here naked to cure your loneliness." I stated.

The redhead snickered, "Yeah, basically! I didn't think you'd actually say it though!"

I blushed and yelled, "Well you **did**, didn't you?!"

"Yes, I did swim out here naked." Ginga laughed, "But it sounds weird when **you** say it, Kishatu!"

I blushed redder, "Well you're still the one who did it!"

"Ahahaha!"

I smiled to myself, I think this is the first time I've ever made him laugh.

"Ne Kishatu," Ginga grinned, "Can you hold your breath for a long time?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Follow me, I want you to see a secret place out here that even Hyoma doesn't know about." He winked.

I smirked, if Hyoma doesn't know then it **must** be cool.

We completely dove underwater and Ginga swam, motioning me to follow him.

The fish swam beside us, the sea flowers swished side-to-side, and my skin glowed in the blue saltwater. Everything was so pretty.

But there was one thing I found the prettiest; Ginga Hagane.

As we swam underwater; his skin glowed white, and his hair swished in slow motion.

"Beautiful.." I gurgled. Oh shit! A lot of air bubbles came out of my mouth.

Idiot! Why did I open my mouth?! I lost a lot of oxygen and my body weighed me down. Ginga continued swimming away, unaware that I was sinking deeper and deeper into the water.

Everything felt so cold, dark, and it was so scary. I should've never come out here!

What's the point of swimming anyway?!

I admit it, I'm scared of drowning, I don't want to die this way. Please, someone help me!

Help. . .me.

. . .

Suddenly I felt really warm. I slowly opened my eyes and they adjusted. I realized Ginga was in front of me with his eyes closed.

We were still underwater.

His mouth was on mine. He looked like a glowing angel!

His golden eyes slowly opened and he took his mouth off of mine. We stayed still underwater with fish swimming around us.

He smiled at me: (^_^)

I blushed and then Ginga took my hand and swam off. After a good minute or two we rose above water.

Ginga held me close, "Haa..haa..A-Are you okay Kishatu?"

I coughed and spat saltwater, "Yeah, -cough-, I'm fine. Why'd you kiss me?"

"Kiss you?" he giggled, "That was CPR; you were drowning, so I gave you some of my air while we were underwater."

I blushed redder, I wish he'd kiss me like he kisses Hyoma.

I let go of him, "When do we reach that so-called _"special place"_ you spoke of anyway?"

"Look around you," he smiled, "we're already there."

I looked around, the water was glowing white! The fish from earlier were a different color. Their scales glittered as they swam by.

"Sugoi (Amazing)" I was in awe.

Ginga grinned, "Now look up"

We both looked up; WE WERE UNDER THE FULL MOON! There were stars and constellations everywhere.

"We're in the full moon's reflection." Ginga's golden eyes were gorgeous, "It was worth the long swim, dontcha think?"

"Yeah..it's great." I was too focused on him to look up anymore.

Ginga felt my stare and looked at me, "Kishatu?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Stay still for a moment.."

"Hm?" his hand rummaged through my damp white hair.

Ginga pulled out a little shrimp. Its black round eyes stared up at Ginga. "Hey little guy.."

I just stared; did he seriously just talk to the shrimp?

"There, there, it's okay." He whispered. He used his index fingertip to pet the shrimp.

The little shrimp purred and it's antennas twitched.

"Now go home little guy."

The shrimp jumped out of Ginga's palm and swam away. Ginga is so nice to everyone, he may be a little violent, but I bet he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Ne Kishatu," out of nowhere, Ginga hugged me, "arigato (thank you)"

I blushed red as our naked bodies completely touched each other.

"F-For what?"

"For enjoying the ocean with me." Ginga confessed, "It feels really good to share this with someone."

I smiled and them hugged him back, "You're welcome"

At that moment, I could feel Ginga's heart beat. It was soft and normal, while my heart was practicately ready to jump out of my chest.

He was so soft and warm.

"I want to stay like this a little longer.." I hugged him tighter.

Ginga snapped me out of it, "Kishatu?"

I blushed and covered my mouth, did I say that out loud?! "Ahahaha, nothing.."

"Kishatu," Ginga broke away from the hug, "it's time to go back. We'll catch a cold all the way out here."

I nodded in agreement.

**Shore. . .**

I found my trunks and slipped them on. I looked to see what Ginga was doing. He was wringing out his wet red hair.

He turned to face me, "Something wrong?"

I blushed and looked away, "Stop being naked all the time Ginga! Put some clothes on!"

He pointed to his neck, "I still have the collar on-"

"For the last time, that collar doesn't count as clothing!"

"Why are you so angry? Geez, I don't get you." He pouted and resumed wringing out his hair, "You weren't always like this y'know."

I finally found Ginga's trunks and picked them up, "Oh, and just what **did** I used to be?"

"In the past I still remember how perverted you used to be."

"For the last time, I'm not a pervert!"

"Uh yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that." Ginga smirked, "Last time I checked, you would force me to get naked all the time."

I blushed.

"And now that I'm finally okay with being naked, you're still not satisfied." Ginga sounded like he pitied me.

"That's only because it's embarrassing to see your naked body, you're incredibly sexy now and it makes me nervous!" I blurted out.

**Why** did I tell him all that?!

"Pfft," Ginga snickered.

"What's so funny?" I faced him still blushing a little.

He pointed to me while clutching his stomach, "Aahaha, you are!"

"How?"

"Over the past several years, you've seen me naked thousands of time!" Ginga laughed, "And now you're getting nervous like a little girl?! That's just irony!"

I grew serious, "That's because I have feelings for you now.."

Ginga stopped laughing, "Eh?"

"I finally got my feelings across to you now. In the past, I was immature and clueless to these feelings. But now that we're mature now," I leaned in to kiss him, "I don't have to hold back anymore. . ."

He blushed pink, "B-But I have a boyfriend.." I ignored and our lips got closer, "Kishatu, I can't.."

I pulled away and smirked, "Hn, just kidding. I can't believe you thought I was gonna kiss you."

"Wha!" He blushed different shades of pink and then pouted.

"I'm not as submissive as you think." I gave him his trunks, "Now put these on already."

Ginga sulked like a child and put on his trunks.

I walked away in a cool way. That'll show that Ginga, I'm not as easy to trick like I used to be.

Suddenly Ginga hugged me from behind.

I blushed, "What's wrong?"

He purposely grinded his bare chest against my naked back, "Ne, does this make you nervous, Ki..sha..tu~?" he blew into my ear.

I shivered and my whole body blushed red.

He let go of me and giggled, Ginga stuck out his tongue, "Nyeh, just kidding~!"

That little tease!

I growled, "GIIIINGAAAA!"

He laughed victoriously as I chased him, "You may be older now, but you're twice as easy tease than you used to be!"

I ran faster after him, "You are so dead!"

"Oh, but didn't you have feelings for me?"

I blushed and ran extra fast after him, "Grrr!"

"Kyaaa, scary~!" he laughed and continued running away.

We ran all the way back to the beach house.

**Hagane Beach House (Ginga's P.O.V.)**

That was so much fun! It's great to have someone to play with. Kishatu and I put on our yukatas.

It was dark and we walked into Kyoya and Ryuto's room. Good, they were asleep in their futons.

Kyoya slept peacefully while Ryuto snored loudly with his yukata out of place.

Kishatu tucked in his little brother while I tucked in Kyoya.

I whispered, "Don't catch a cold, sleep tight you two." I kissed them both on the forehead.

Kishatu and I left their room and walked down the hall. He seemed to be to be pissed-off about something.

"What's wrong Kishatu?" I finally asked.

"Why'd you kiss them?" Yup, he was pissed.

"It was just a goodnight kiss. It's supposed to give you sweet dreams." I explained.

He scoffed, "I can't believe you believe in something so childish."

"Hmph, but it really works." I pouted.

"Whatever Ginga" he rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous that I didn't kiss **you**."

Kishatu blushed, "Th-That's not..true.."

I noticed his blush, "Ah~, so you **did** want me to kiss you goodnight too, huh?" I taunted.

"Hn.." he blushed and remained silent.

I can't help but baby Kishatu sometimes. He's so cute!

I patted his head, "Good night, Kishatu."

I was about to kiss his forehead too, but I heard a familiar voice.

"_Gingky?"_

Kishatu and I looked up ahead. Hyoma walked up to us in his yukata. He looked so handsome!

"I waited for you to come back. Where'd you two go?" he sounded worried.

Kishatu glared at him, "None of your business."

"What's **your** problem, I just asked a simple question-"

"It's just a secret Hyoma," I winked at Kishatu, "right?"

He nodded and smiled, "Yeah, **our** secret."

Hyoma put his arm around me, "Now then, let's go to my room."

I blushed, "O-Okay, bye Kishatu."

He looked pissed, "Do what you want, just don't break the promise you made to me."

I pouted as I walked away with Hyoma; that promise I made was that I wouldn't have sex with anyone but my master. **So** not fair, I wanted to sleep with Hyoma tonight!

"Is something wrong?" Hyoma was concerned.

"N-Nothing"

We enter Hyoma's room, he only had one futon laid out. That meant..we **were** sleeping together!

I blushed like a tomato.

"You're so cute Gingky," Hyoma hugged me from behind, "jumping to conclusions like that."

He laid me on the futon and got on top of me.

Hyoma kissed me on the lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He feels so warm and tastes like sake.

I broke the kiss, "Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, but I'm not drunk." He licked my ear, "You were drinking a lot too before you left."

I shivered, "Haa."

He continued licking my ear and undid my yukata. Hyoma's tongue trailed down to my neck.

He bit into my neck and sucked, I trembled. Hyoma's hand went between my legs and found my erection.

"Hyoma don't, not there..Aaah~!" I moaned.

Too late, he was already stroking it. It was so embarrassing at how wet I got instantly. If this keeps going on, I'll cum!

"Hyoma stop!" I pushed his hand away.

He stopped leaving hickeys, "But you love this.."

"I do, but remember the promise we made," I covered myself, "no sex."

He sat in front of me, "But I have something for you." He rummaged through his yukata for it.

Before he could get it out, there was a knock at the door.

**A few minutes earlier (Ryuga's P.O.V.) . . .**

After Hyoma and Ginga walked off together, I went to my room. I lay on my futon staring at the ceiling.

My chest hurt a lot, I wish Ginga was here. He always makes me feel better.

I closed my eyes and lost myself in my memories of him.

I still remember when I first met Ginga when I was 10. He used to be so cute and innocent. It was love at first sight, but I didn't know what love was back then.

When I was 11, Ginga made me a crown out of flowers and we became friends.

I smiled to myself; that was a warm memory.

When I was 12, I raped Ginga because he slept with Hyoma.

I gritted my teeth; that was a painful memory. Why did I do that to him?!

When I was 13, Ginga was majorly pissed at me. He hated when I touched him and wouldn't hesitate to flip me off.

He even gave me a "pleasurable" punishment to prove to me that he was 15.

I sweatdropped; I couldn't get hard for a **month** because of that.

But at the end of that month, he tutored me and my friends. And as a reward, we all went to the festival together.

My heart raced when I remembered Ginga in a kimono.

He was so beautiful; it made me heart quicken I remember that he hugged me and held my hand during the fireworks.

When I was 14, I took Ginga on a "date" to Dark Nebula Amusement Park to cheer him up.

He was so adorable, the way he clung to me on all the roller coasters. And I enjoyed making him happy when I got him that teddybear.

At the end of the "date" I made love to him on the Ferris Wheel.

I blushed red and shifted on my futon; that was kinda embarrassing to remember.

Now that I'm 15, he taught me how to swim. I'll never forget the beauty of the ocean Ginga showed me. And more importantly, I won't forget when we embraced under moonlight.

I finally opened my eyes, "Haa, that Ginga Hagane."

That guy is all I think about. His smile, his kindness, his beauty, his body, god his everything! I want it all to myself.

I sat up in my futon, I just released something. I clutched my heart and closed my eyes.

Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga, Ginga..

He's all I care about!

"I think, I'm completely in love with him." I said out loud.

I got up from my futon and left my room. I have to tell Ginga how I feel!

He was in Hyoma's room, so I politely knocked on the door.

The door opened, it was Ginga.

The smile on my face immediately faded away.

I could see a freshly made hickey on Ginga's neck. His yukata was out of place a little.

I could see his leg and shoulder. Behind him, Hyoma was sitting on the futon, "Who is it Gingky?"

"Hold on Hyoma, it's Kishatu."

Oh yeah..I forgot. Ginga is 17 now, 2/3 whole years older than me, and he has Hyoma for a boyfriend.

Ryuto's words echoed in my mind: _"Hagane-kun needs a man, nii-chan. Not a boy."_

Now I know what he meant., I was the boy and Hyoma was the man Ginga needed.

Ginga looked worried, "Is something wrong Kishatu?"

I don't want that! I don't want Ginga to be with Hyoma! I want him to be with me!

"Kishatu?" Ginga's golden eyes shimmered a little, "You're crying.."

I didn't realize I was, I haven't cried since my parents died!

My chest hurt a lot. My heart was breaking; if I left, then Ginga and Hyoma were going to be together. If I forced Ginga to leave Hyoma, then Ginga would be pissed.

I..I just don't know what to do.

My legs wouldn't budge and words wouldn't come out of my mouth. Without thinking, I just rested my forehead on Ginga's chest.

My tears ran faster and my teardrops hit the floor.

"Kishatu.." Ginga sounded like he knew what was wrong with me. He looked over his shoulder at Hyoma, "I'm sorry Hyoma, but I want to stay in Kishatu's room tonight."

The white haired teen glumly nodded, "Oh..o-okay"

Ginga closed the door behind us and we walked to my room in silence.

**Normal P.O.V.**

With Ginga gone, Hyoma was left alone in his room. He pulled out the little black box he was trying to give to his boyfriend earlier.

He opened and sighed at the diamond ring inside, "Gingky, just how long do I have to wait until we can finally be together.

**Ryuga's Room. . .**

Ginga sat on Ryuga's futon and let the young master bury his face in his chest.

"Ginga..I..don't..want.." Ryuga managed to choke out through his tears.

The redhead embraced him with one arm and used the other to stroke Ryuga's white hair.

"There, there.." Ginga whispered. He may not have known what Ryuga was saying, but he knew what he felt.

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

I pushed Ginga down on his back, his yukata became undone a little. He lay sprawled on the futon looking up at me.

I got on top of him, I was done crying.

"Kishatu?"

"Ne Ginga. . .did you sleep with Hyoma?"

"No," he blushed, "we just kissed a lot."

I fought back my jealousy, "Ginga, I want you to promise me another thing."

He looked concern, "Nani? (What?)"

"Promise me you'll stay by my side. You'll always be with me." I was dead serious.

"You want me..to be with you forever?"

"Yes, that's all I want."

"Okay Kishatu," he reached up and cupped the side of my face, "I promise to stay by your side."

I laid my head on his bare chest, "Really, you mean it?"

He embraced me, "Yup..always and always..forever and ever.."

"Yogata..(I'm relieved)" I sighed and relaxed.

Ginga stroked my hair, it was so soothing. "Zuto..zuto..(Forever..forever..)"

I nuzzled my cheek against his soft chest.

"You always do that." Ginga giggled, "Why do you always nuzzle my chest Kishatu?"

I closed my eyes and teased him a little, "Hn, I merely do this because they feel soft like breasts."

"Grr, I don't have breasts, you pervert!" Ginga pouted, "Geez, one minute you were crying and now you're back to teasing me. Honestly, I don't get why you do this Kishatu."

Ginga Hagane, you dumbass; isn't it obvious why I do all of this?

It's because of one reason..

I've fallen deeply in love with you.

**To be Continued. . .**

**Haaa~! Done! Took 30-something days to type, but I did it! HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS, 2013! Now do me a BIG favor and ****REVIEW PLEASE****! I'll update when I reach 45 Reviews. And no cheating like last time.**


	7. Insanity

**Just a Toy**

**A hard yaoi story of RyugaxGinga, if you don't like, THEN DON'T READ!**

**Year 7**

**Normal P.O.V.**

_Dear Journal,_

_I'm 16 years-old now, Ginga is 18. Our relationship is progressing little-by-little. He still hasn't returned my feelings, whatever, I still won't give up on him. But sometimes I get the feeling he's hiding something from me. I'm in love with him, so deeply in love with him. I'll destroy anything..or anyone that tries to keep us a part._

_-Kishatu, Ryuga_

Ryuga's journal was somewhere put away in the room.

He and Ginga lie in his King-Sized bed together. The redhead just laid there, letting his master embrace him.

"Umm..Kishatu.."

"Hm?"

Ginga sweatdropped, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Because..I love you..I don't want to let you go." He blushed, Ginga blushed too, "What, does it feel weird?"

"No, you're really warm." Ginga giggled, "Though you have gotten **really** clingy to me lately."

"Hnn.." Ryuga blushed again.

_Ding-Dong_

"Kishatu, excuse me," the redhead scooted out of Ryuga's arms, "I have to answer the door."

Ryuga let go of his servant and nodded with approval. It hurt a little, it felt Ginga had slipped away from him.

The redhead left Ryuga's room and went downstairs. Once he reached the door, he opened it.

"Gingky?" It was Hyoma!

The violet-haired man entered. He was all grown up now, he hugged his beloved redhead. Ginga happily hugged him back.

"Hey Hyoma, what are you doing here?" Ginga broke away from the hug.

"I have something I've been wanting to ask you for a long time." Hyoma's blue eyes warmly shined into Ginga's golden ones.

"What?"

"Remember, when I told you I had been saving up money to get you something to rescue you from this mansion once and for all."

"Yeah"

"Well, guess what"

"C'mon Hyoma, I'm dying to know!" the redhead was excited.

Hyoma took Ginga's hand, got on one knee, and got out the black box.

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

I waited on my bed for Ginga. I want to love him and cuddle with him again.

What was taking so long?! I bet it was Ryuto or maybe Kyoya. They visit often, so what could be the problem.

"Eeeee!"

I flinched, "What the hell?"

The maids ran down the hallway squealing like idiots. I left my room to see what was going on.

I went down the stairs, it was crowded in the ballroom.

The maids cheered and clapped, "Woo-hoo!"

"I'm so happy for you two!"

"Congratulations!"

"It's so bold of them to kiss in front of us though."

Two? Who? Kissing?! What's going on?!

I shoved my way past all the maids to see what was going on. The minute I saw, my legs froze in place.

Hyoma was embracing Ginga and they were kissing..deeply. Hyoma broke the kiss and held Ginga's hands.

They blushed looking at each other.

Ryusei was crying happy tears, "I'm so happy for you son!"

"Thanks dad," Ginga smiled, "and thank **you **Hyoma."

"I should be thanking you Gingky, you've made me a very happy man." Hyoma smiled back.

I walked up to them, "What's going on?" I growled.

"Ah, Kishatu! I have big news!" Ginga approached me.

"What?"

"Hyoma stopped by and asked for my hand," the redhead blushed.

"Eh?" No, it can't be! Is he-

He showed me the silver ring on his finger, "I'm getting married!"

My whole body went pale and weak. The maids clapped and squealed again.

Hyoma kissed Ginga on the cheek and put an arm around him. He flashed a smirk at me and I could read his eyes, _"Gingky is mine now, brat.."_

I felt like my whole world came crumbling down. Ginga..the one I'm in love with..is getting married..to someone else.

Ginga's P.O.V.

I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy! Hyoma and I are finally gonna be together! I'm engaged to marry the love of my life!

I kinda feel a little knot in my chest..Guilt? But for what? Oh well! I'm getting married!

That night, my dad slept with Doji-sama in Doji-sama's room. Hyoma was staying with us for a few days, so he stayed in my old room.

I was sleeping with Kishatu in Kishatu's room, like I normally do.

Suddenly, I woke up when I felt something vibrating.

I opened my eyes, Kishatu was clinging to my pajama shirt in his sleep. He's so cute, like this.

But what's that vibrating noise coming from?

I rummaged around the blankets to find it. It was my cellphone, he-heh, my bad.

I flipped it open, who could be texting me at this hour?! It was Hyoma!

I read his text: **I want u**

I blushed red and texted back: **U mean rite now?**

A few seconds past, he texted back: **yes**

I could feel myself get aroused: **Ok, I'm coming over.**

I closed my phone and gently snuck out of Kishatu's grasp leaving the king-sized bed.

I went into the hallway, it was really dark and the windows reflected transparent squares of moonlight. I found the door to my old room and opened it.

I closed the door behind me.

Suddenly I was immediately embraced from behind.

I looked over my shoulder, "Hyoma, you scared me!"

I locked the door, I didn't want a certain someone spying on us again.

"You should be scared of me Gingky." Hyoma panted on my neck, "From the state I'm in, there's no telling **what** I'm going to do to you."

He was pressing against my back so close. I could feel his hard-on throbbing against my bottom.

"Can you feel it?" he whispered huskily.

I blushed and nodded, "Mhmm, you're rock hard Hyoma."

He reached and felt the bulge in my boxers, "You're getting hard too, are you aroused Gingky."

I bit into my bottom lip as he fondled me. I wanted him to fuck me so badly.

"I bet you want me to fuck you, don't you?" Hyoma tugged up my boxers.

I became really wet when my underwear tightened around my erection. Why's Hyoma so sadistic tonight?

"A-Are you psychic or something?" I moaned lightly in pleasure.

"Of course not," he chuckled lightly, "I just know what you want." He pulled my boxers down and I hissed when air hit it.

Hyoma carried me to the bed and I flopped onto it. He stripped me some more, and that irritated me a little.

I pouted, "Why am I the only one who's naked?"

Hyoma kissed my lips, "Okay, okay, you can strip **me**."

I took his shirt off and he got in the bed with me. I used my lips to pull his boxers down.

"Heh, that was cute." He smirked.

I licked his throbbing cock, it twitched and Hyoma moaned. He panted when I devoured half of his cock.

"G-Gingky, please take it all!" he gripped my hair, "I really want to cum in your mouth."

I was forced to take all of it in my mouth. It hurt but felt good at the same time.

Hyoma moved my head faster on his cock, "Haa..aah! C-Cumming! I'm cumming Gingky!"

He let go of my hair and moaned loudly. I could feel his cum filling my mouth. I tried swallowing it, but I ended up choking.

I took his cock out of my mouth and his cum spilled onto my face. I coughed a little and Hyoma used a tissue to clean me up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cum so much." Hyoma apologized.

I blushed, "You could make it up to me by putting it in me."

Hyoma smirked, "Alright"

He laid me on my stomach and my butt was in the air.

"Ready?" he teased my entrance.

"Y-Yeah.." I whimpered.

Hyoma gripped my bottom and thrusted into me slowly. I gritted my teeth a little and drooled some.

"Haa! T-Too much! Hyoma, it kinda hurts!" I dug my nails into the pillow.

"I only entered you half-way." He kissed my back, "Just bare wit it a little longer."

Hyoma continued forcing it into me. God he was big!

I squeaked, "Nnngg!"

"There, haa.." he kissed my shoulder, "it's all in. Well done, Gingky."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Hyoma began moving inside Ginga, earning squeaks and uncomfortable grunts from his boyfriend.

"Hy-Hyoma! Ah! Ah! Ah! F-Faster please! I can take it!" the redhead pleaded.

Hyoma nodded, "Okay Gingky, brace yourself."

The white-haired teen fucked Ginga faster, slamming rapidly into his sweet spot. The redhead clawed into the pillow and was practicately screaming.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! H-HARDER!" he begged, "GIVE ME MORE, AHN!"

Hyoma gripped Ginga's hips tightly and gave Ginga as much as he wanted.

"HA AH! AH! G-GINGKY, YOUR INSIDES FEEL SO GOOD!"

"HYOMA! Please touch me! AHH!"

Hyoma stroked the redhead's erection while fucking him extra hard. Ginga's toe nails dug into the sheets.

"CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" HE CAME ON THE SHEETS, "AAAAAHN~!"

"G-Gingky AHHH! AAAH!" he came inside Ginga heavily.

The redhead's body trembled as he felt Hyoma's cum fill his insides. His cum overfilled Ginga's entrance and leaked down his thighs.

"Haa.. .." Ginga panted and then smiled, "So good..Hyoma, I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed Ginga's tear away, "Are you okay?" He pulled out.

The redhead's body finally relaxed and he laid on his side, "I'm fine, but my butt won't feel anything until morning."

"Sorry, I couldn't control myself." He kissed Ginga's lips and his violet lochs hit Ginga's flame-headed strands.

He French kissed his lover and Ginga wrapped his arms and legs around him.

Hyoma broke the kiss, "D-Don't do that Ginga."

"Hm?" he blinked, "Why not?"

"I-I'll get rock hard again if you keep clinging to me like this." Hyoma smiled.

"Eeeh? But I don't mind," Ginga smirked, "we can just have sex again. I can handle a few more rounds with you Hyoma."

"No-way" the older man got Ginga's limbs off of him, "You're not a sex toy Ginga. To me, you're delicate and fragile; I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

"Hyoma," Ginga smiled and nodded, "okay, then let's call it a night."

He kissed Hyoma on the lips goodnight and then laid on his side to go to sleep.

Hyoma hugged his back, "Hey, we can still cuddle y'know."

Ginga chuckled, "You're so weird, Hyoma."

He kissed Ginga's red hair, "I love you Gingky, good night."

"Love you too, sweet dreams."

Ginga happily went to sleep with Hyoma's arms hugging him close. It was really warm..

**The next morning (Ryuga's P.O.V.)**

I woke up feeling really cold. I rolled over and my eyes opened.

Ginga was gone!

I got out of bed and went looking for him in the hall. I called his name a few times, he didn't respond.

But I did manage to wake up some one.

Ryusei Hagane

The old man yawned loudly, "Ryuga-sama, what are you doing up so early? It's only 9:00A.M.!"

"I'm looking for Ginga, he wasn't with me when I woke up."

"I don't know, I was with my master."

Okay, so my toy wasn't with Doji. And he wasn't with Ryusei, so that only left one person..

"What room did Hyoma stay in?"

"Ginga's room; why, you want to try looking there?"

I nodded.

Ryu guided me to him and Ginga's old room. He knocked on the door, "Hyoma, open up in there!"

No response.

Ryusei tried opening the door, but it was locked. So he got out his keys and unlocked it. Once we entered the room, shock crept onto our faces.

Ginga and Hyoma were sleeping together..NAKED!

Their clothes were on the floor as they snoozed extra close to each other.

Ryusei fell back and fainted, while I just stood there pissed-off beyond belief.

"GIIIINGAAA!"

The redhead moaned, "Mmmnn.." he opened his eyes, "Kishatu, what is it?"

I wanted to do so many violent things to him that I couldn't even describe. How dare he sneak off to Hyoma like it was nothing!

"What the hell are you doing?!" I growled.

Ginga slowly sat up in bed, the covers slid off his back. I saw a few hickeys on his neck, and they looked like they were freshly made.

He casually stretched his arms, "Good morning~"

I pinched his cheek, "Snap out of it! I'm furious with you!"

Ginga woke up, "Owwy! Owwy! Owwy! Okay!"

I let go and he looked around the room like a lost child, "Huh? -gasp- Kishatu," his eyes went wide, "this isn't your room!"

I anime fell to the floor. DUMBASS!

I got up and bopped him on the head, "You idiot, of course I know that!"

Ginga rubbed his sore head and then saw the naked Hyoma sleeping next to him, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about last night." He blushed.

My eyebrow twitched angrily, "**What** happened last night?"

He sweatdropped, "N-Nothing, it has nothing to do with you so don't worry about it."

That really pissed me off, it has everything to do with me! Not only did Ginga sneak off and have sex with Hyoma..he left my side too.

He left me all alone, by myself. Ginga promised he'd stay with me forever and ever.

"Mmnn.." Hyoma finally woke up, "Mornin' Gingky..Ryuga."

I threw Hyoma's T-shirt at his face, "Get dressed, NOW."

Ginga slipped on his boxers while Hyoma put on a T-shirt and boxers.

The redhead was about to put on his orange tank top but Hyoma hugged him from behind.

That angered me, how dare that bastard cling to my toy like that!

Hyoma kissed Ginga's back and then bit into it. The redhead cringed and moaned softly. He blushed when he felt Hyoma lick the newly made hickey.

He let go of Ginga and smirked seductively.

The redhead got flustered and put on his orange tank top, "Wh-What was **that** for?!"

"I was just marking what was rightfully mine." He said that while glaring victoriously at me.

I gritted my teeth as a spark of rivalry between us commenced.

"Huh?" Ginga said oblivious as always.

"Nothing," Hyoma turned his attention to Ginga and smiled, "can I have a good morning kiss?"

"Hai..hai.." Ginga sighed. He leaned in to kiss Hyoma's lips.

"Oh no ya don't!" I tugged Ginga by the back of his tank top.

He instantly landed on his butt on the floor, "Ow!"

I looked over my shoulder and smirked victoriously at Hyoma, "You can be lovey-dovey later. Right now, Ginga has a long list of chores to do and _**I**_ have to make sure he does it all."

Hyoma angrily glared at me, he knew I didn't give a damn about chores, I just didn't want those two to kiss.

"Ehh? But I..Hyoma.." Ginga stammered as I dragged him out the room.

"No buts, now let's go."

"Hmph~" he pouted as I dragged him out the door. Suddenly he saw a dizzy Ryusei on the floor, "Why is my dad unconscious?"

"Don't ask.." I sweatdropped.

He just saw **his** **son** naked **in bed** with a **grown man**, what father **wouldn't** faint at something like that?

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ginga cleaned up Ryuga's spot at the table once they had finished their breakfast. The redhead hummed happily as he wiped off the table.

Ryuga grunted, "Hn, well you're happy."

Ginga blushed and smiled, "I'm just so happy that Hyoma and I are getting married. My heart is filled with so much joy right now."

Ryuga gritted his teeth, _'Idiot, you __**know**__ that I love you, so why the hell are you getting married to that bastard!'_

"Kishatu, are you okay? You look angry" Ginga was concerned about his master.

"Tch," Ryuga couldn't take it anymore, "why did you break your promise to me?!"

"What do you mean? I didn't disobey you." The redhead blinked.

"Yes you did!" Ryuga slammed his fist on the table, "You slept with someone other than me, and you said you'd stay by my side forever and ever! So why did you sneak off to be with Hyoma last night?!"

"Kishatu, I'm sorry if that's what it looks like. But it isn't, I'm just doing what's normal."

"How could any of that have possibly been normal?!"

"Well it's legal for me and Hyoma to make love. We're both adults, have jobs, and we're getting married. Also," Ginga hugged Ryuga, "I haven't left your side. I'll be right here by your side when you need me."

Ryuga clung to the redhead, "Well I need you **now**," he fought back the urge to cry, "so don't marry Hyoma."

"Kishatu, you **know** I can't do that." Ginga chuckled.

"Hnn.." Ryuga's sad look turned into a smirk, "then.."

"Hm?"

Ryuga gripped Ginga's shoulder, "..let me leave a hickey too."

"Eh?!"

_Chomp!_

The redhead shivered and let out a high-pitched moan when his master bit into his neck. Ryuga kissed and licked the mark.

"There," the tan teen walked away like nothing happened, "that should settle the score with Hyoma."

"Wha-Wha-What?!" Ginga felt on his neck blushing, _'How am I gonna explain this to Hyoma? What's Kishatu's deal today?!'_

'_Remember Ginga, you belong to me and me alone.'_ Ryuga victoriously left the dining room.

Ginga walked up the stairs with his hickey hidden. Suddenly he spotted Hyoma in the hall way.

"Hyoma?"

"Oh," Hyoma stopped walking, "hey Gingky."

"Where ya headed?"

"To the bathroom," he held his bathroom equipment, "I'm just gonna hop in the shower for a bit."

"Oh, okay" Ginga waved good-bye while Hyoma walked off.

A devious smirk crept onto Ginga's face, 'I'll meet you there~'

The redhead went to Ryuga's room so he could get his pajamas.

"Ginga," Ryuga was sitting on his bed reading a book, "is there something you need?"

"Just looking for my pajamas; I feel like taking my shower early today." He found them in the dresser, "Got 'em!"

The redhead kicked his shoes off and unbuckled his pants.

"Uhh..what are you doing?" Ryuga was watching.

Ginga let his pants fall to his ankles, "I'm undressing myself, duh." He took his suit off and began unbuttoning his white shirt.

Ryuga blushed, "Hey, I'm still in the room y'know!"

"Well no one is telling you to watch me strip."

He blushed bright red, "We're alone in a room together, I can't help **but** watch!"

"Ne Kishatu," Ginga was on his knees wearing only boxers, "have you seen my bath equipment."

His butt was in the air as he searched everywhere for it.

"Y-Your what?" Ryuga had steam coming out of his head.

"You know; my shampoo, soap, and all that stuff." Ginga was getting pouty, "Man, where'd did I put it." He stood to his feet and pulled his boxers down.

Ryuga back hit the mattress when his nose bled.

The oblivious redhead wrapped a white towel around his waist, "I'll just ask my dad to borrow his for now. Hm?" He noticed Ryuga had a bloody nose, "What happened to him?"

Ginga shrugged it off and left his master's room.

"Ginga," he sat up and blushed wiping his nose, "that little tease.."

**Ginga's P.O.V.**

After I got the shampoo and soap from my dad I snuck into the bathroom. I took my towel off and quietly entered the steamy shower.

The fog opened my pores and warmed my body. I closed the shower door behind me.

Hyoma was naked, calmly letting the water get in his face and wet his hair. His body was so tall, strong, and sexy.

I snuck up behind him and covered his eyes, "Guess who?"

I could feel his face blush, "G-Gingky?!"

"Yup!" I let go of him.

He turned around all red-faced, "Why are you in here?!"

"What," I pouted, "not happy to see me?"

"No, no, I just..well..you're naked..I'm naked.." he gets flustered so easily.

I silenced him with a kiss. He relaxed when I dominated his mouth.

He's taller than me so I had to stand on my toes.

Hyoma noticed my struggled, picked me up, and pressed me against the shower wall. I wrapped my arms around his neck as we made out.

Hyoma broke the kiss and smirked, "You're a naughty boy for sneaking in here Gingky."

I got a little scared when I saw the dominance in his, once gentle, blue eyes, "Then punish me"

He kissed me and dominated this time. Whether he's smart, sexy, sadistic, or motherly; I love Hyoma a lot.

I hope we can be together forever.

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

I walked into the hallway in search of Ginga. He's been in the shower for an awful long time. The blood could rush to his head by now.

As I walked down the long hallway I noticed Ryusei.

"Are you looking for Hyoma, Ryuga-sama?"

"Hell no," I spat, "I'm looking for Ginga, where is he?"

"I don't know where my son is," he tapped his chin, "all I know is that Hyoma left to take a shower."

"What?! But Ginga is in the shower." I froze, "No way..they can't!"

"You should stop over reacting Ryuga-sama, they are to be married. Whatever they want to do is up to them."

"_**Who's**__ getting married?"_

Ryu and I turned around, it was my dad, Doji.

Ryu bowed, "Good day master"

Doji nodded, "What is it Ryusei?"

"My son and Hyoma are getting married. Hyoma proposed to Ginga yesterday whole you were away." Ryusei smiled, "Ginga said yes, so now they're engaged. I'm so happy for them."

Doji gritted his teeth, "What?! Unacceptable, that son of yours is property of the Doji family. I forbid him to marry someone else. If anything, **your** son should marry **my** son!"

I blushed, Ginga as my wife made my heart race. I always thought of him as a boyfriend, but marriage?

"But master, it's obvious those two belong together!" Ryusei argued, "Hyoma and Ginga love each other very much."

I cringed, I know Ginga loves that violet-haired bastard..but it still hurts.

"I don't care how your son feels! I'm breaking this up once and for all!" Doji stormed off.

Ryu tried to stop him, "But master-"

I spoke, "Don't even try stopping him Ryu. My dad is just as stubborn as I am."

Ryusei nodded sadly and then walked away.

**Hyoma's P.O.V.**

I panted after releasing myself inside my lover. Ginga loosened his grip on my shoulders and I helped him stand on the shower floor.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, but my ass is a little sore." He forced a smile.

We washed off and stepped out of the steamy shower. My skin went cold at the touch of air.

I wrapped a towel around Ginga so he wouldn't get sick. He smiled to himself.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked

"Because we had sex in the shower." He winked, "Do you know what's the best part about having sex in the shower?"

"What?"

He grinned and pointed in the shower, "Clean-up is easy"

I looked, our semen and sex fluids went down the drain and the shower was spotless. It's like nothing happened.

I blushed, well we did have some pretty steamy sex with the water running.

I sighed and toweled off Ginga's hair, "You didn't learn your lesson, did you?"

"Nope, if this is what I get, then I should sneak into the shower with you more often."

I toweled off my own hair, "Then I guess I'll have to punish you harder next time."

Ginga kissed my lips, "I look forward to it."

Once we dried off, we slipped into some pajamas. Now that things have settled I think now is the perfect time to show Ginga just how much I love him.

"Ne Gingky"

"Hm?"

"How soon do you want to be married?"

"Very, very, VERY soon that I can't stand it." Ginga blushed, "I've loved you for a long time Hyoma. I hate how we keep being separated all the time."

I blushed too, "You mean that Gingky?"

"Of course, I mean it. When you proposed to me yesterday," he hugged his ring to his chest, "it made me very happy."

"I feel the same way. The quickest way for us to get married is to get hitched tomorrow." I rubbed the back of my head, "I don't want to be greedy, what do you think?"

"Okay!" he hugged, "Let's get hitched soon, I'm always happy as long as we're together."

"Alright we'll get hitched first thing tomorrow." I hugged him back, "I have something else to tell you too by the way."

He looked up at me, "Hm?"

**Doji's P.O.V.**

That redhead has got some nerve! There is no way I'll allow this marriage to happen!

I stormed for the bathroom and waited for them to come out.

Ginga and Hyoma exited the bathroom blushing and smiling. Hyoma kissed him on the cheek and left.

After that, Ginga happily hummed in my direction. He bowed, "Good day Doji-sama"

"Just what the hell are you playing?" I grunted.

"Huh?" he looked up at me, fear in his eyes.

I grabbed his wrist, "Is it true, are you and Hyoma getting married?"

"Y-Yes sir," he winced in pain, "he told me we're getting hitched tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" I glared at the ring on his finger, "You disgust me"

Ginga glared at me, "What's so disgusting about it?! Hyoma and I are in love, why can't anyone understand that?"

"Don't raise your voice at me brat!" I glared back, "Why would you even marry him, he's not part of this family."

"Because he loves me and I love him! He loves me so much that we're.."

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

I was walking in the hall again to see what all the yelling was about. I was shocked when I finally saw what it was.

Doji gripped Ginga's neck and strangled him against the wall.

My dad was so furious, "You and Hyoma are **what**?!"

Ginga clawed at Doji's hands, "Y-You're hurting me!"

"You are Ryuga's property, don't think you can make your own decisions." He growled.

Ginga was getting pale, "I c-can't breathe.."

No one hurts him and gets away with it!

I love you Doji, but you leave me no choice. I kicked him in the side and he released Ginga. When he fell over in pain I grabbed Ginga's hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he coughed, "thanks for saving me."

"I haven't saved you yet, follow me."

"Hai!"

He and I ran all the way to my room. I locked the door behind us and we slumped to the floor.

I looked at him and smiled, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Umm.." he blushed looking down.

"Hm?"

"You can let go of my hand now."

I looked down too, my hand was on top of his. I pulled it away blushing, "Sorry"

He smiled and got up.

"So what's going on now? Why did my dad choke you like that?"

Ginga got out his luggage from when he moved into the mansion and began packing up. "He's furious about the news I told him."

I stood up too, "What news?"

"Hyoma and I want to get married as soon as possible," he faced me smiling, "so we're getting hitched tomorrow."

I could feel my jealousy return.

"But that's not all, the big news was that once Hyoma and I are hitched," he faced me with a serious expression, "I'm moving out of the mansion to live with Hyoma in Koma."

His words hurt me so much. My jealousy turned to anger and darkness. My chest ached so much and my heart was in so much pain.

I walked up to him, "Ginga.."

"This is our last night together, I leave tomorrow morning." He stretched his hand out and smiled, "I'm glad we met, you're a great friend to me. Thank you for taking good care of me."

I snapped.

I just couldn't take it anymore. I was filled with so much rage and heart break.

I ignored the outstretched hand and kissed his lips.

Ginga gently pushed me away, "Umm..I'm not comfortable kissing you. I'm engaged, so I can't do this silly stuff with you master."

"_Silly stuff_?" I mumbled, "When have I ever joked about my feelings for you?"

I kissed him rougher this time. We backed up against the bed.

"I said stop it!" he shoved me away. Ginga wiped his lips, "Quit it, you're acting weird."

He walked past me to the door.

"You're not going anywhere." I growled.

He turned around and I tackled him to the carpet floor.

He looked up at me in fear, "Master?"

Don't call me that! Cut it out! Why is he acting like he doesn't know me?! Why..Why can't we go back to the good old days where you'd smile and call me Kishatu?

"Hmm," I smirked down at him, "y'know this is the same position we were in when we were 10."

He shivered in fear, ". . ."

"But this time," I cupped the side of his face, "I won't let you escape."

"Hya!" He tried to punch me but his fist froze and he panted on the floor.

"Hn, I wonder.." I touched his flushed forehead, "Just as I thought, the blood rushed to your head. That's what you get for fooling around with Hyoma in the shower."

Ginga's eyes went wide, "You knew?!"

"Don't think you can fool me so easily. But I forgive you, because now you're so flat out of energy that you can't fight me." I ripped open his pajama shirt.

"Hyaah!" he blushed.

I broke some of the buttons in the process, but whatever. I licked his nipple and sucked on it.

"Nngh!" His nails dug into the carpet and his teeth clenched. Stubborn as always..

I pinched and teased both of his nipples, "You know I love you. You know how I feel.." I smirked at him, "You don't even know how much I hold back against you."

His face flushed more, "I-I'm engaged so..I..I.."

"Tch, always the same answer: _I have a boyfriend_, _I have chores to do_, and now you're engaged." It was almost laughable, "Sometimes I can't tell if I should kiss you or slap you."

"Master.."

"Shut up, stop calling me that! I can't take it.." I stopped pinching his nipples, "the pain..the pain you leave me with..it's unbearable."

"P-Pain?"

"Hn," I glared down at him, "you didn't even know, did you?! That smile on your face made me sick. You're so happy about being with that bastard that you didn't even care about how I felt."

Ginga blushed and looked away.

I gripped his chin, "Don't look away from me. Stop looking down on me just because I'm younger than you."

"I don't look down on you.."

"Liar, you don't see me as a man. I'm just like a little brother to you. I can't settle for that anymore. It's always Hyoma, Hyoma, Hyoma with you." I fought back my tears.

Ginga was thinking of words to comfort me with, but I ignored his sympathy.

"I just can't settle for it anymore, I want to kiss you too, hold you, and be one with you too." My hand trailed down to the collar around his neck.

My thumb made the small silver bell jingle a little.

"You see this collar; it symbolizes my ownership over you. I will **always** own you." I felt something chaotic take over, "You're still just a toy, it's time you learn your place."

I kissed him and forced a rough French kiss into his mouth. Ginga whimpered and I could feel his temperature heat up. He shifted uncomfortably underneath me.

"Here.." I bit his neck.

"AH! Th-That hurts!"

I licked down to his shoulder, "Here.."

I tugged his shirt off and touched his chest.

"And here.."

My hand slipped into his pajama pants a gripped his privates.

"And this too, all of this belongs to me."

"I'm not your property."

"Hn," I smirked at his rage, "you've got some nerve raising your voice at me."

I stripped his pants and underwear off. Ginga covered his private parts, "Hyah!"

I chuckled darkly, "Heh, **now** you're scared when I see you naked." I gripped his wrists and pinned him down, "All those times I saw you naked I wanted to fuck you so hard to the point where you couldn't walk for months."

He blushed redder and tears streamed down his face.

I separated his legs and viewed his entrance, "I want all of you to myself." I angrily leered at him, "Tch, but I see you let Hyoma taint your body inside and out."

Ginga whimpered in fear, "Nnn.."

I smirked, "Don't be scared, look on the bright side; now I don't have to prep you." I unzipped my pants, "I'll fill you up good and erase Hyoma from your body."

Ginga cried out when I entered him. It was a really tight fit, but I forced it through.

"OW! OW! STOP!"

I thrusted harshly into him, not letting Ginga's body adjust to the sudden injection, "Hurts doesn't it, feel it Ginga, feel my pain!"

His cried out louder and his nails dug into the carpet again, "MASTER, I-ITAI (IT HURTS) STOP!" his tears streamed faster.

"You feel really good on the inside," I smirked, "and you're face is so cute even when you're in pain!"

I captured his lips and kissed him hard. It was perfectly fair after all. Ginga broke my heart, so now I'm going to break him.

I broke the kiss, "This isn't enough.."

I pinned his knees to his chest and went deeper into him.

"AAAH! I-IT HURTS! IT HURTS! PLEASE NO, IT'S TOO DEEP!" Ginga cried out in agony.

"Good, I'm glad it hurts. Hn," I smirked like a mad man, "this is the pain you left me with in my heart. Do you know what it felt like to carry that pain for so long?! HUH, DO YOU?!"

"HYAAAAH! ITAAAI! OW! OWW!" Ginga had a little drool, his tortured screams were turning me on more and more.

I thrusted harder, harsher, more, more, and more! There's just something about this redhead that makes me crave more.

I wanted to touch and explore every part of his body, inside and out!

"PL-PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! IT HURTS, QUIT IT!"

"Hn, haa, think you can order me around? Think again!" I flipped him over and screwed him harder.

Ginga was putting up a fight and started resisting me.

I pulled hard on one of his arms while forcing my thrusts deeper into him. He screamed louder in pain. His insides felt so good on my cock.

"STOP, N-NO MORE! PLEASE, I CAN'T TAKE IT! YOU'RE TEARRING ME A PART!" he begged for mercy.

I could feel my mind go hazy in pleasure. It was like a sadistic darkness had taken over my body. His cries, plea, and agony screams were a mute to my ears.

All I could hear were my selfish desires.

If Ginga resists..

Fuck him harder.

If he refuses to kiss me..

Kiss him rougher.

If he won't love me..

I'll make him.

If he disobeys me..

Show no mercy.

I've fallen so hard in love with Ginga Hagane to the point where I'm obsessed with him. The thought of him leaving my side, getting married, and loving someone else makes me crazy mad.

Actually. . .

I could feel a dark smirk form on my face.

I've gone completely insane.

**. . .**

"RYUGA YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Ginga's words finally broke through.

I snapped out of it, it shocked me. I groaned and came inside him. We haven't had sex for a long time, so a lot came out.

I could feel Ginga tremble as my cum overflowed from his entrance. I let go of his arm.

It was the first time he ever called me by my real name.

I pulled out of him and he sobbed on the floor like a broken doll. "Ry..u..ga..you're h-hurting me." He repeated. His eyes were a little pink from crying.

I gasped in horror, Ginga was bleeding **a lot**. This whole time he wasn't even hard.

I've raped him plenty of times in the past, but this was the most horrific.

Ginga shivered in pain as my cum and blood leaked out of him.

"Ginga..I-"I touched his leg.

Ginga coiled up in fear and stared at me like a scared child. He grabbed his pajama pants and started crying again.

He squeaked, "Ryuga..how could you?"

H e ran out of my room and I never saw him again for the rest of the day.

Just. . .what's _wrong_ with me?

**The Next Day (Normal P.O.V.)**

It was late and the day was coming to an end. Hyoma and Ginga got hitched and are legally married. They came downstairs carrying their bags to Hyoma's car.

Ryusei was by the exit crying tears of joy, "Well, this is it. My lil' Hagane is all grown up."

He hugged his dad, "Bye dad, I love you."

Ryusei hugged his son, "Take good care of him Hyoma."

Hyoma shook Ryu's hand, "You know I will."

"Ginga," Ryusei was concerned, "you're collar."

"I can't take it off father. It's locked around my neck and you-know-who has the key."

"Well, I'll go ask him for it-"

"No father, I never want to come back here. Ever.." Ginga looked at his feet.

Ryusei nodded, "Understood..well good-bye son, Hyoma."

The two were about to leave the mansion until..

"_WAIT!"_

The redhead froze and turned around to the familiar voice.

It was his old master, Ryuga Kishatu.

Ginga forced a small smile, "I guess this is good-bye."

Ryuga looked at him seriously, "Before you leave, I have to know something."

"What could you possibly want to know?"

He finally asked Ginga, "Do you love me?"

The redhead's fake smile faded away. His face was plain and lifeless.

"How should I know Ryuga?" he stated coldly, "Remember, I'm just a toy. Toys have no emotion."

With that said, Ginga and Hyoma left the mansion into the night to Koma.

**To be Continued. . .**

**Phew, done! Okay, that took forever~! Alright I've decided, I'll start over on Metal Fight Beyblade Yaoi Doujinshi Part 2 once I finish Just a Toy. I'll update Just a Toy when I get 60 reviews total. Bye~**


	8. Crazy, Crazy, Crazy!

**Just a Toy**

**A hard yaoi story of RyugaxGinga, if you don't like, THEN DON'T READ!**

**Ginga's P.O.V.**

"Well this is it." Hyoma stopped the car. We were back in Koma Village; I've missed this place so much.

We got out of Hyoma and I got of Hyoma's car and went into his house. Not much has changed in Hyoma's house, though it does look a **little** bigger than I remembered.

He guided me to his room and I began unpacking. Hyoma sat on his bed and watched me. Once I finished packing, I smiled as I felt Hyoma's stare still locked on me.

"Okay," I finally asked, "why do you keep staring at me?"

"Well," he blushed, "it feels like I'm still dreaming. I've waited for a very long time for us to be together. And now that it's finally happened, it feels unreal."

I walked up to him, "Then allow me to bring you back to reality." I kissed his lips and Hyoma kissed me back. "This is no dream Hyoma, I'm right here in front of you."

"Gingky," he smiled.

I walked away and stretched, "Mmm, man I'm stiff. That drive was long, I need a shower."

"How about~" Hyoma hugged me from behind, "we take a bath together instead."

"Okay!"

**Bathtime~**

We sat in the tub of warm water together. I sat in between Hyoma's legs, my back against his abs.

"Aah~ this feels nice." He sighed.

"Yeah, this brings back memories." I chuckled, "I remember how we used to bathe together as little kids."

Hyoma chuckled too, "I remember how you'd get water all over the place by jumping in."

I pouted, "Well I don't jump in anymore, Hyoma! You're much bigger now, water can't even splash."

"Eh?"

I looked over my shoulder, "You're even bigger than me, I'm envious. I look tiny compared to you."

Hyoma blushed a little, "You mean..my..m-my.."

"Hm?" I blushed too, "N-NO, I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU'RE HEIGHT! NOT ABOUT..THAT!"

"Oh," Hyoma pouted, "so you're saying **it's** not big."

"N-No, **it is** big- I was just..saying.." I got all flustered.

Hyoma hugged me close, "Just kidding~"

I pouted, "Wha- you little sneak!"

"I learned from you," he grinned.

I stood up in the tub, "So,"

"Hm?"

"am I gonna wash myself, or is my **husband **gonna take responsibility?" I winked.

"I know where this is going." Hyoma smirked up at me.

Normal P.O.V.

After the "sexy time" in the bathroom, the couple came out of the bathroom with towels on their head.

The blood rushed to Hyoma's head, so he went to the bedroom for rest.

Ginga, totally unaffected, was walking down the hall while drinking milk. The redhead noticed that the house was quiet.

"Ne Hyoma"

"What is it Gingky?" he called from the bedroom.

"Where are your mom and dad, shouldn't they be home by now?" Ginga walked into the bedroom.

Hyoma sat up in bed with his curly bangs covering his eyes.

"Hyoma?"

"Gingky," he stared at his wife, "while you were working at the mansion..my parents pasted away."

Ginga sat on the bed with Hyoma, "You've been living here alone all this time?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Hyoma forced a smile, "I didn't want you to worry about me. If I told you, you'd just drop everything and recklessly come see me."

"Hyoma.."

The two hugged in bed, the redhead nuzzled into his chest. "I'm sorry about your parents."

"It's okay," Hyoma kissed his forehead, "you're all the family I need."

Ginga blushed and gave a small smile, "Still though, I feel like I've left something behind."

"As long as I'm with you, I'm complete." Hyoma kissed his lips, "Let's start a new family, together."

**Year 8**

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been 6 months since Ginga left the mansion. Doji is pissed-off beyond belief that I don't have a toy anymore. Whatever, I couldn't care less about that. Ever since Ginga left, I've had this empty feeling in my chest. I wish he'd come back..then again, what would I even say to him if he came back. "Sorry for raping you"? I don't know what to do without that redhead. Without him by my side, I'm going insane._

_-Kishatu, Ryuga_

I finished my journal entry and went to lie in my King-sized bed. Now that I'm in it, I never realized how big this bed is. I closed my eyes..

_"If __**I**__ grew up in this big room with no one, I'd be sad. Wouldn't __**you**__?"_

My eyes bolted open, "Wha-!"

There he was, 10 year-old Ginga smiling as he lay next to me.

"Ginga!" I sat up in bed and my eyes adjusted, "Oh..just an illusion.."

My memories are playing tricks on me.

I lay back on my bed. When I shared this bed with Ginga, I didn't notice it was this big. Hn..I guess I am lonely.

I went under my pillow and pulled out something I've held onto for years. The photo strip from our "date."

We were both smiling and so close together. Ginga also left his teddybear here when he moved out. I hugged it close to me, it was really soft.

The thing I loved most about it was it smelt like Ginga.

I can picture his smiling face now and all his kind words.

"Thank you, master."

"I don't think master would eat me. I think you're sweet and a gentleman."

"It's okay master, you don't have to deny it. I'm here for you. I want to be your friend, you can trust me."

"I think you're a prince."

"You really mean a lot to me."

His voice rambled on in my head.

"Liar.." I mumbled as I hugged the bear tighter. I love Ginga's strawberry scent so much.

It aroused me greatly, so I had to unzip my pants to free my erection. I stroked it to get some relief.

It's been forever since I'd last masturbated..I almost forgot how.

I thought of Ginga as I stroked faster. His flame red hair, his golden eyes, his creamy skin, his naked body, and his soft pink lips.

_SPLURT!_

My cum splattered onto my hand. Thinking about him made me cum so easily.

I stared at the ceiling with a blank expression, "Ginga..please come back to me."

**Hyoma's house (Normal P.O.V.)**

Ginga was underneath Hyoma, clutching the sheets for dear life.

The violet-haired teen was fucking the redhead so hard from behind. The redhead moaned loudly and screamed Hyoma's name.

"AAAH! AAH! AHN! AH! HY-AAAH!"

"Feel good?" Hyoma panted.

"S-SO BIG! AAAH~!" Ginga came first.

"You cum so easily Gingky, don't forget I need to finish too." Hyoma smirked.

The man flipped his wife over and captured his lips. The redhead wrapped his arms around Hyoma's neck.

"HY-HYOMAAA AH! AH! I LOVE YOU!" he panted.

"I love you t-too Gingky!" Hyoma moaned.

He climaxed inside the redhead heavily. Ginga shivered and moaned in pleasure, "AAAHN~!"

Hyoma collapsed on top of the redhead.

Ginga winced when Hyoma pulled out.

"Want to keep going tonight? I can go for a few more rounds." Hyoma smiled.

"O-Okay, I can handle it." The redhead panted.

"Gingky," Hyoma touched Ginga's cheek, "you're crying?"

"I-I am?" Ginga touched his face, "I didn't know."

The two sat in bed. Ginga's eyes were streaming with tears.

"Oh no, was I too rough tonight?" Hyoma hugged Ginga.

"It's okay Hyoma, you didn't make me cry." Ginga smiled, "I don't even know why I'm crying."

"Let's just stop tonight and just cuddle."

Ginga broke away from the hug, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," Hyoma teased, "don't keep me waiting~."

Ginga walked to the bathroom naked. He ran some water from the sink and splashed it into his face.

He looked at himself in the mirror. His face was flushing pink and his red hair was a hot mess.

Ginga wiped his tears, "Why am I crying? Weird," he touched his heart, "is something wrong with me.

Ryuga appeared in Ginga's mind. His heart skipped a beat.

This spooked Ginga, causing him to take a step back. More tears fell from his eyes and he clutched his hair.

"Why am I thinking about **him**?! I'm glad I left that mansion!" he touched the silver bell around his neck, "Aren't I?"

"Gingky, you okay in there?" Hyoma called from the bedroom.

The redhead snapped out of it, "Coming Hyoma!"

**The Next Day (Ginga's P.O.V.)**

It was noon, Hyoma and I were getting dressed. I slipped on a white button-up T-shirt.

The collar around my neck jingled a little.

"I've been wanting to ask you," Hyoma was concerned, "why do you always have that collar around your neck?"

I showed Hyoma the back of the collar, "I would take it off if I could, but you-know-who locked it around my neck."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry I brought it up. I forgot that you used to be Ryuga's toy." Hyoma sighed.

"With this collar still on my neck, I **still am** his toy. I hate it!"

He embraced me from behind, "Shh, shh, just calm down. He can't hurt you anymore. I'll protect you from now on Gingky."

I blushed and smiled, "Thanks Hyoma"

He kissed my cheek, "Anytime"

I put on some black pants and sneakers. I walked to the door, "Hyoma what do you want to eat?"

"Salmon, rice, and cabbage sounds nice." He called back.

"Okay, I'll buy some salmon from the super market." I opened the door to leave.

Hyoma chased after me, "No!"

I turned around, "What's wrong?"

"Get back in the house Ginga, **I'll **get the salmon."

"Why, it's close by Hyoma. I don't understand-"

"I'm not taking any chances, something bad might happen to you." He grabbed my hand and dragged me back inside.

"Hyoma, you're being overly protective!" I yelled.

He slammed the door behind us and pinned me against the wall, Hyoma looked mad.

"I'M ONLY DOING THIS TO PROTECT YOU!"

"You're doing too much, I can't even remember the last time I've ever left this house!"

"I ALREADY LOST MY PARENTS, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU TOO!"

There was a long silence.

He cupped the side of my face, "I don't want you to lose you..I couldn't bear losing you."

"Hyoma.." I forgot that I'm all Hyoma has left.

"So, do you understand now?" he asked.

I nodded yes.

"Good," he put on his light blue jacket and left, "you wait here while I go to the super market."

"O-Okay.."

I sighed, this is like some cruel sick joke that not even funny. Whether in that mansion as a sex toy, or in Koma as a prisoner; I still feel like a caged bird.

I thought out loud, "Will I ever be free?"

**1 month later (Normal P.O.V.)**

Hyoma had forbidden Ginga from leaving the house completely. The redhead obeyed him, it was just the two of them now.

Ginga got out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck, "Aah, nice shower~. Huh, what are you doing Hyoma?"

His husband was tapping through Ginga's phone, "Just deleting a few things.."

"Deleting **what**?! That's **my** phone!" Ginga rushed over to Hyoma and his towel fell off his shoulders to the floor.

"I'm deleting all the pictures of Ryuga." He sighed in frustration, "Geez, why is he even on your phone? I thought you hated him.."

Ginga blushed a little, "I still wanted to hold onto his picture.."

"Too bad, I just deleted the last one."

"What?! Don't!" the redhead snatched his phone from Hyoma.

He went to the Recycle Bin of his inbox and recovered two photos. One of Ryuga at the festival and another one of him sleeping on Ginga's lap on the Ferris Wheel.

Ginga sighed in relief and hugged his phone to his chest, "Thank goodness.."

Hyoma grew a little angry at this, "Why are you so relieved for, you don't need him, you have me."

"I know that, but-"

"You miss that guy, don't you?" Hyoma balled his fists in rage, "You're bored of me and want to go back to Ryuga, don't you?!"

Ginga put his phone away and cupped the sides of Hyoma's face, "Calm down," his voice was soothing, "I only love **you**, Hyoma. Don't ever forget that."

Hyoma pouted, "But I bet you love Ryuga more, don't you?" he accused.

"Ugh," Ginga sighed and walked away, "you're being immature. I don't know why you're so pissed Hyoma."

"You don't?! Fine, I'll show you **why**, Gingky!" Hyoma slammed Ginga against the wall and attacked his lips.

The redhead kissed back, expecting a loving kiss.

But Hyoma was being too rough and aggressive.

He bit Ginga's lip, "Ah, ow! That hurt Hyoma!" the redhead whimpered.

"It was supposed to.." he grumbled and bit into Ginga's neck. The redhead clutched Hyoma's shirt and moaned loudly.

His beloved Hyoma bit harder, causing the redhead to yelp in pain. "OW! Hyoma this is really painful!"

Hyoma licked the blood away, Ginga gasped when his husband shoved him onto the bed.

His husband stripped his pants off, revealing Ginga's limp dick.

Ginga shifted away from his husband, "Uhh Hyoma, I'm not in the mood..I really don't want to do it."

Hyoma ignored and tugged and stroked it. Ginga could feel the fear building up inside him.

He slapped Hyoma, "You're hurting me, stop!"

Hyoma had a red bruise on the side of his face. He slowly touched his sore cheek and then glared at Ginga.

The redhead whimpered, "I-I'm sorry"

"I'll definitely punish you," Hyoma growled, "I think it's time we got rid of that violent side of you once and for all."

Hyoma inserted 2 fingers into Ginga and the redhead clawed into the bed. Hyoma was really scary and he wanted to escape.

Hyoma scissored toward his sweet spot and roughly stroked Ginga's penis.

"Hy-Hyoma stop!" his wife pleaded, "None of this feels good! Aaahh! Stop~!"

Hyoma ignored and inserted a third finger, "You'll cum Gingky, I know your body better than anyone. You can't cum unless something is inside you, am I right?"

Ginga trembled in fear, he knew Hyoma was right.

"Hyoma.." the redhead cried, "y-you're being too rough! All of this is hurting me!"

The white-haired teen continued to stroke Ginga faster. He wasn't wet and Ginga wouldn't get hard.

"Hyoma, I-I'm," Ginga arched his back, "hyaaa!"

His cum shot out onto himself and Hyoma's hand. His husband pulled his fingers out and let go of Ginga.

Hyoma had cruelly forced Ginga to cum.

He leaned down to kiss Ginga's lips, but the redhead shifted away.

He curled into a ball and sobbed, "I'll never forgive you Hyoma!"

"In time, you'll understand why I did that to you." Hyoma got off the bed, "I only did that because I love you and want you to be safe."

Ginga shivered, "I think it's **you** who will never understand.."

Hyoma touched the collar around Ginga's neck, "I'm sick of seeing this thing, how do we get it off."

The redhead sighed, "Only Ryuga has the key to unlock this thing."

"Then I'll go to that mansion and get the key, you are **not** some toy Gingky." He was serious, "You're mine again, back in Koma where you belong."

Ginga stared at Hyoma in horror, "You're crazy.."

Hyoma chuckled a little, "I forgive you Gingky for what you did today. You'll thank me in the future for what I've done for you."

Once the man left the house Ginga straightened himself up and went to the bathroom. He splashed water in his face.

"Uh-oh," he touched his flushed cheeks, "I'm crying again. Why do I keep crying? Why does my chest hurt?"

Ginga saw Ryuga's reflection in the mirror.

His tears ran faster and he shook his head side to side, "And why do I keep thinking of **him**?"

Ginga wiped his tears, but it was no good, the tears wouldn't end. He put his hand on the mirror.

"Someone..anyone..Ryuga," he hiccupped as he sobbed, "pl-please save me."

**Ryuga's Mansion (Ryuga's P.O.V.)**

I walked up the hallway. It was so empty (besides the stupid maids) and I could hear my footsteps echo off the walls.

I'm 17 now, I'm done with school. Ryusei moved out a couple of weeks ago after he finally paid off his debt. So now, it's just Doji, me and the maids.

I wish Ginga would come back to me.

Suddenly I heard a knock from the front door. I wasn't doing anything so I answered it.

It was Hyoma, the nerve of that bastard coming to my mansion!

I was pissed, "What do you want?"

"I'm here for the key," Hyoma explained, "I want that collar off of Ginga."

I groaned in annoyance. Ginga hasn't shown his face in almost a year, and finally, he sends Hyoma to get rid of the collar.

"Fine," I growled, "it's in my room, follow me."

We went up to my room, Hyoma sat on my bed while I looked for the key.

"Wow, it's been so long since I've been in here." Hyoma smiled, "How come you stopped inviting me over."

"Because you don't know how to keep your hands to yourself and off of my toy." I mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Nothing.." I couldn't find the key, _'Bastard..'_

"Is this the room Ginga stayed in?"

"Yeah, we used to sleep together in here too." I was obviously annoyed, "You know, **before** you took him away from me."

"Hey, Gingky left this place on his own free will! He wanted to live with me, and I simply approved." He smirked.

Cocky bastard!

"But **I** didn't!" I glared at Hyoma, "**I** wanted Ginga to stay by my side, but then you took him away from me, teme (bastard.)"

Wait, that's it..It all makes sense now. I shouldn't be mad at Ginga, I should be mad at Hyoma! It's all **his** fault!

"Hey, let's be honest here. Gingky hates you; you drugged hi, raped him countless times, and violated him in every way possible." Hyoma stood up and smirked victoriously.

I could feel my anger turn to rage.

"You don't love Gingky like I do. He's just a toy to you." Hyoma scoffed.

I looked down at my feet, "He hates me?"

"Well, those weren't his exact words, but I could tell."

"How can you just speak for him?! If Ginga didn't say it, then what do you know?" I yelled, "I bet you don't even know how Ginga feels about anything!"

"He doesn't love you, I know that." Hyoma smirked, "Gingky is my wife; he isn't your toy anymore. He's all mine now and **doesn't** belong to you."

I balled my fists, I was boiling with rage on the inside, "Hey, my feelings for Ginga are real!"

"Hmph, I'm sure they are.." Hyoma sounded like he didn't care.

Grr, this cocky bastard is looking down on me!

"I'm pretty sure Gingky doesn't feel the same way about you." He stretched out his hand, "This conversation is over; I'll be taking that key and leaving, the sooner that collar is off, the better."

I hate this guy! It's all Hyoma's fault! If he wasn't around Ginga would still be by my side. But no, this bastard keeps tearing us a part!

I just..can't take any more of this.

I smirked, "Right, I just remembered where I put the key. Follow me,"

"Finally," Hyoma followed me out the door.

One of Doji's vases was right next to the door. I picked it up, knowing what I had to do.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ryuga took the vase and smashed it onto Hyoma's head. Bits of glass fell onto the floor.

Hyoma fell to the floor with a bleeding skull. "Wha-What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Ryuga looked at the broken pieces, "You're in the way. . ."

Hyoma trembled in fear as he shifted backwards into Ryuga's room. "Why are you doing this?"

"Simple, you're a nuisance Hyoma." Ryuga picked up the biggest piece of broken glass, "If you weren't around, things will go back to the way they were.."

Hyoma's heart raced, "No, don't do this!"

"You're so annoying," Ryuga said coldly, "a lowly insect like you doesn't deserve Ginga."

He hovered over the trembling man, "N-N-No.." Hyoma cried for mercy.

"Hmph, is that all you can say? How pathetic.." Ryuga raised the vase shard, "NOW DIE!"

He cut open Hyoma's neck with the shard. Blood trickled down his neck and Hyoma coughed blood.

"Ry..u..ga.." Hyoma twitched in pain.

Ryuga kept cutting and stabbing Hyoma with the shard like a maniac, "Very good Hyoma! You're saying stuff other than just _no_!"

It was all his fault; with Hyoma gone, Ryuga could go back to seeing Ginga' smiling face every day.

Once Hyoma was dead, Ryuga dropped the bloody vase shard. Hyoma lie on the floor with lifeless blue eyes, pale skin, cuts all over his body, and his mouth overflowed with blood.

"Haa..haa.." Ryuga looked at his clothes, "Aw great, he got blood all over me. Whatever, I could use a hot bath." He smiled, "Ah, I just gotta do one more thing."

He rummaged through Hyoma's pockets and took Hyoma's cellphone. He scrolled down the list of contacts until he found Ginga's number.

He hugged the cellphone to his chest, "My love.." That redhead lit the warmth back into his heart.

He texted: **Come 2 Ryuga's mansion. Don't ask y, just hurry.**

In just a minute, Ginga texted back: **k.**

Ryuga put Hyoma's cell away and made his way to the bathroom. Blood splatters were all over his outfit.

Murder wasn't easy..

**Ginga's P.O.V.**

I borrowed dad's car and drove to Ryuga's mansion. It was night time and the air was chilly.

"I'm happy Hyoma needs my help, now I can finally leave the house." I thought out loud, "Maybe he's finally coming to his senses."

I parked the car outside the mansion. It lit up with gold lights, it hasn't changed a bit. I still remember the day my dad carried me here when I was 10.

That's where the nightmare began.

I walked up to the mansion and knocked on the front door.

A maid let me in, "Hagane-chan, it's been so long! Look at you, all grown up. How've you been?"

"I've been okay, thank you."

I walked up the mansion stairs and then through the halls. Just where **is** Hyoma anyway?

Suddenly I smelt something really bad as I walked down the hall.

I pinched my nose, "Ugh, what is that smell?" It was coming from Ryuga's room.

Maybe his room got messy ever since I moved out. Ryuga wasn't really big on cleaning his room.

I opened the door and walked in, "Sorry for intruding.."

The smell was so foul and I immediately found the source..Hyoma's body.

"Hy-Hyoma?!" I shrieked.

He lay sprawled on the floor with cuts all over his body, especially his neck. His skin was stained with dried up blood. His eyes were pale blue and lifeless.

I fell to my knees and crawled to his side, "It can't be," I felt his neck for a pulse, "Hyoma?" It was cold, "Hyaaaaaah! (Noooo!)"

There was absolutely no pulse, he was gone for good. I gently closed his eyes and then touched his light-violet lochs. I kissed his pale forehead.

"Rest in peace, Hyoma." Tears filled my eyes.

Loneliness turned to emptiness, emptiness turned to sadness, and sadness turned into hate.

My body heated up with rage.

"Hagane-chan, are you okay? We heard you scream- OH MY GOD!" the maid shrieked at Hyoma's dead body.

I stood up and turned around to face her. I was so angry..

"HAGANE-CHAN NO!"

I saw nothing but darkness. All I heard were screams and the sound of bloodshed.

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

As I exited the bathroom, I heard the screams of maids. They must have seen Hyoma's dead body in my room. Hn, whatever; I don't care if I go to jail. All I care about is Ginga.

As I tried to enter my room, a dead body was in the way. It was one of my maids!

"I didn't kill **this** one.." I walked in the hallway, "so who did?"

"_Wait Hagane-chan, calm down!"_

"_HE'S GONE MAD!"_

"_Please have mercy, you're scaring us!"_

I ran to the top of the stairs. I watched in horror and excitement as Ginga went on a crazy killing spree. I knew he'd come..I just didn't expect Hyoma's death to enrage him.

His strength was amazing. He broke a few necks, jabbed a few hearts, and lashed out violently.

An angry red aura surrounded him, "Which one of you did it?!"

"We didn't kill Hyoma, we swear!" the maids pleaded.

"Lies! All lies!" he growled, "I'll never forgive any of you! You will pay, for Hyoma's sake!"

He killed the last of my maids, oh well, not like I cared about them anyway. My smile curled up to a smirk, Ginga truly is a beautiful work of art.

He stood there panting and crying, "WHO KILLED YOU, HYOMA?!" he yelled at the ceiling.

I calmly walked down the stairs, "I did"

Ginga turned around to face me.

"You!" he growled.

I smiled, "It's so good to see you again Ginga. I missed you so much."

He ignored that, "Just now, what did you say?" his face was filled with pure hatred, "About Hyoma.."

"I killed him because he was in the way. With him gone, I can have you all to myself. No one can get between us anymore, you can stay by my side forever." I smiled.

"This is all **your** fault!" Ginga tackled me to the floor.

"Ugh!" it hurt like a bitch to have my head slammed against concrete.

The raging redhead punched me in the face. I've never seen him so pissed-off before.

"Hn, that's quite the face you're making.." I managed to say.

His hands squeezed tightly around my neck, "I'll make sure you die slow and painful. Just like you did to Hyoma.."

He hates me..he really hates me. Maybe..I went too far this time. Or maybe not far enough..I don't even know anymore.

"You're so selfish, arrogant, annoying, and you don't deserve to continue breathing on this earth." He spat with red angry eyes.

I placed a trembling hand on his wrist, "I know..I am.."

He squeezed tighter, it's like he's ignoring me.

"Funny thing is..I don't care if I die." I choked, "Just as long as you're the one who kills me."

I could feel my head get dizzy and my lungs ache from the lack of oxygen. I was gonna die in seconds.

"Before you finish me off, I just want to tell you something..my last words."

He gritted his teeth, "What?"

"I have no regrets," I exhaled the last of my carbon dioxide, "I'm glad I fell madly in love with you Ginga Hagane."

I closed my eyes, accepting my fate. Everything became dark.

Nonetheless, I was still happy to spend my last seconds on earth with the redhead I fell crazy in love with.

**. . .**

I felt something wet hit my face. I opened my eyes and then gasped in shock.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ginga's hands trembled as they let go of Ryuga's neck, "I..I.."

Ryuga just stared up at him, "Wh-What?"

"I..can't kill you..because..because.." he cried.

"Why?"

"I'm in love with you Ryuga!" Ginga cried in his hands and sniffled, "I love you.."

Ryuga sat up and rubbed his sore neck, "Really..you mean it?"

Ginga nodded.

The tan teen hugged him close, "I love you too..so much Ginga."

"You're lying Ryuga.." the redhead looked down, "no way anyone could fall in love with a monster like me." Ginga pushed away and got up, "But I bet you don't love **this** side of me.."

Suddenly, Doji rushed into the ballroom, "What the hell is going on in here?!"

He stared in horror at the dead bodies of his beautiful maids. He pointed his anger at Ginga, "You! What are **you** doing here?! Did you do all this?"

"I want you to watch what I'm about to do Ryuga.." the redhead walked towards Doji.

Ryuga just sat there, "Hnn?"

"Hey, answer me! Did you kill my maids-?!" Doji was cut off when Ginga swiftly punctured open Doji's chest.

The man staggered and coughed blood. Doji collapsed to the glassy floor, dead. His blood slowly made a puddle underneath him.

"Now we're even; you killed someone precious to me, now I killed someone precious to you." Ginga stared at Ryuga with the same cold eyes when he moved out of the mansion, "Do you still love me Ryuga, even as a violent murderer?"

Ryuga got up and paused, he stared at Doji's dead body. It hurt a little that he lost his father, but he ignored it.

Ginga expected Ryuga to choose Doji's death over him and call the police like a normal person would do, but. . .

The tan teen held both of Ginga's bloody eyes, "Idiot, of course I choose you. I love you, to death. No matter what.."

"I-I see.." Ginga's red bangs covered his eyes and hid his blush, "I'm..gonna use your shower for a bit, I need to be alone to think."

The redhead let go of Ryuga's hands and went upstairs to the bathroom. Ryuga stood there perfectly calm.

"That Ginga, he's so dishonest.." Ryuga smirked, "Saying you want to be _alone _won't stop me from following you."

Bathroom. . .

The redhead stood in the shower completely naked. He hugged himself as blood, shame, guilt, and sin flowed down the drain.

"Hey.." It was Ryuga's voice.

Ginga turned kept his back to Ryuga, "I said I wanted to be alone."

"I know.." he got in the shower with him.

"I said go away Ryuga!"

He grabbed Ginga's shoulder roughly to turn him around.

"What are you-?!"

The tan teen held Ginga's chin and captured his lips. He had been dying to do this forever. The redhead relaxed and melted into the kiss.

Ryuga made sure to keep Ginga close to him and dominate his mouth, he missed the flavor so much.

Ginga broke the kiss, "R-Ryuga?"

His hands cupped both sides of Ginga's flushed face, "Just as I thought, you were crying, weren't you?"

"I..I just can't forgive myself. I killed all those innocent people, fell in love with my husband's killer, and..and-"

"Shh.." Ryuga pressed his forehead against Ginga's to calm him down, "There's nothing to forgive, I caused all of this. If anything, I'm sorry." He kissed away Ginga's tears.

"B-But.."

"I need to tell you something I've wanted to tell you for years." Ryuga blushed.

"What?" Ginga looked into his dragon eyes.

"Ginga Hagane, I am madly in love with you. I admit, I'm obsessed with you. I've always thought about you morning, noon, and night." Ryuga sighed, "As for Hyoma's death, it made my blood boil for you to be with someone other than me. All that time you weren't by my side drove me insane. I'm sorry I killed Hyoma, I'm sorry for all the harsh things I've put you through, I'm sorry for raping you, and

**I'm mostly sorry..for calling you just a toy."**

"Ryuga.." Ginga's tears came back and flowed faster.

"**You're not a toy at all Ginga. To me, you're my whole world."**

Ginga hugged him tightly, "I love you too..I love Ryuga too..Thank you..a bunch. I've waited for you to say that to me for a long time."

The teen blushed for two reasons #1: They were hugging naked. #2: Ginga's feelings for him were finally returned.

"Hn, no problem.." he hugged the redhead back and relaxed in the warm hug.

They continued to hold each other letting the hot steamy water surround them as if it wasn't there.

**An hour later. . .**

Ryuga got the key from his desk and unlocked the collar from Ginga's neck. The red collar fell to the ground with the last jingle of the silver bell.

The redhead blushed and smiled. He felt around his neck, the collar was finally off.

"Ginga," Ryuga spoke, "will you elope with me?"

"What, with me?!" the redhead turned around blushing again.

"I'm just saying this because there's not much for us here. If we stay, we could get arrested. And if Ryuto, Kyoya, or Ryusei come over..we'd have to kill them too."

"Hmm, I guess you're right." Ginga hugged himself.

"That's why I want to leave everything and start over with you." Ryuga showed him the cash, "I gathered up all the millions in the house, it should last us a lifetime. What do you think?"

Ginga took Ryuga's hand, "Yes, that would make me happy."

**Moments later. . .**

The couple stood outside the mansion. Ryuga lit a match and then dropped it on the porch.

They walked away from the mansion as fire consumed it. Suddenly Ginga stopped and turned to the burning building.

He took off his wedding ring and threw it in the fire.

"Why'd you do that?" Ryuga asked, "I thought marrying Hyoma made you happy."

"I wasn't entirely happy being with him." Ginga stared at the fire, "He behaved so differently.."

"_Differently_?"

"He didn't treat me like a sex toy, he treated me like a doll. Dressed me, fed me, and wouldn't let anyone touch me, hear me, or see me."

"That doesn't sound like Hyoma, didn't you have fun in Koma village."

"For once, no Ryuga. He wouldn't even let me leave the house, he was crazy protective. And he hated you the more and more I mention your name in his presence."

'_So he __**was**__ still thinking about me..'_ Ryuga hid his smile.

"And if I disobeyed him, Hyoma would punish me." Ginga hugged himself, "He forced himself on me. Hyoma forced me to cum, it hurt Ryuga..it really hurt." He forced back his tears.

Ryuga took Ginga's hand into his, "I'm sorry, Ginga"

"Don't be," Ginga tightened his grip on Ryuga's hand, "Time-to-time I felt lonely, like I had left something behind." He faced Ryuga smiling, "And that something was you."

"M-Me?" Ryuga could feel himself blush.

"But now, I guess I should be thanking you."

"Thanking me?"

"Yeah.." Ginga smiled at the fire lit mansion,

"**Thank you Ryuga, for finally setting me free."**

By dawn, the fire had destroyed every bit of the mansion. Ryuga and Ginga had vanished and eloped, never to return again.

**To be Continued. . .**

**Yaaaay! I'm almost done! OMG, I'm tired! Just one more chapter to go everyone! I'll gladly update when I get 80-83 reviews. My real goal is 83 or higher, but I don't want to ask too much of you guys. Just do what you can, ****ONLY ONE REVIEW PER PERSON****!**


	9. Love you, forever

**Just a Toy**

**A hard yaoi story of RyugaxGinga, if you don't like, THEN DON'T READ!**

**Year 9**

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

Well, I burned my journal back at the mansion so I'll just tell you what's going on. It's been almost a whole year since Ginga and I eloped.

I'm 18 and Ginga is 21. Even with the 2 year age difference I've finally surpassed his height.

We've grown really attached to each other. I'm so happy he's by my side again.

Right now, we're living at a Doji family beach house. He has a million of these scattered across the globe. Now that I have his money, Ginga and I can access and hide in any one we choose.

We hide in each one for a few months and then move onto the next one. Certain people are after us and we can't leave any traces behind.

_BOOM!_

Cops kicked down the door, "We finally found you, Ryuga Kishatu!"

I lazily faced them from the couch, this was getting old.

The 2 officers pointed guns at my head, "You're under arrest for your many crimes and murder-GAH!"

The two froze with blood spewing from their neck and mouths. They fell to the floor with their heads cut off.

But I ignored that because I was smiling at the redhead at the door.

Ginga held a bloody sword in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other.

He smiled, "I'm back, sorry it took so long. I saw the cops sneaking around."

"It's okay, welcome back Ginga." I got up and hugged him.

He kissed my lips, but the mood was ruined when I felt something hit my feet. I looked down; the blood had flooded the floor.

I chuckled, "I'll get the mop."

"Thanks, love you~!" He put the sword away and sat on the couch, "I bought you some beer. Remember only one can a day."

"Yeah, yeah" I mopped up all the blood and put the bodies in the closet with the others.

The closet was getting pretty stuffed; it must be that time of the month to move to the next beach house.

Ginga lit a cigarette as he sat on the couch.

I sat next to him, "You smoke?"

He smirked, "You drink?"

"Touché"

We watched the T.V. together; they were selling this new toy called a "beyblade." Or whatever the fuck that was..

I put my arm around Ginga, "Wanna sit on my lap?"

He inhaled a long drag and then blew a puff of smoke in my face, "Hooooo"

I choked on it and coughed. I took my arm from around him and Ginga crushed his cigarette in an ash tray.

"I need to prepare dinner." He walked into the kitchen with the rest of the groceries and got busy.

I grumbled, "Tease.."

**30 minutes later. . .**

I walked into the kitchen to eat. The redhead wasn't in the kitchen, but my food was.

Ginga had made me rice balls, miso soup, salmon with chop sticks, and a cupcake. It had a little note attached to it: "Happy 19th Birthday Ryuga"

I chuckled at that, I'd forgotten my own birthday. But Ginga..he remembered.

He remembered..

**Normal P.O.V.**

Ryuga walked to the bedroom, the door was closed.

He knocked, "Hey Ginga, is it safe to come in?"

"Yeah," he answered, "come on in!"

Ryuga opened the door and came in, "Thanks for the birthday cupcake..uhh.." he trailed off and blushed.

Ginga smiled like nothing was wrong, "You're welcome, happy birthday Ryuga."

Ryuga's white eyebrow twitched, "Ginga, could you **please** put some clothes on."

The naked redhead shrugged, "Nah, I'm fine. I'm cool with being naked."

"Well I'm not, so put something on." Ryuga turned his back to his lover, "Let me know when it's safe to look."

"You can just look now, I don't mind if it's just you."

Ryuga's heart skipped a beat, "I can't stand looking at you bare, put something on!"

"Geez, I know nudity makes you nervous, but when it's me..you freak out." Ginga grumbled.

"Please, just shut up and get dressed." Ryuga rubbed his forehead.

The redhead walked up to Ryuga, "Does my nudity disgust you?"

"Ginga put something on!" he refused to turn around.

"Hyadda! (I refuse!) I won't put anything on until you answer me!"

". . ."

"Ryuga.."

". . ."

"Stop ignoring me!"

Ryuga swallowed hard, he didn't know how much more he could take, ". . ."

Ginga started to feel sad, so he hugged Ryuga's back, "Look at me..Touch me..Why can't you do that Ryuga?"

'_Soft, soft, soft, soft, soft, soft'_ Ryuga blushed red when he felt Ginga's body press against him.

He could tell Ginga was about to cry, so he decided to speak.

"Fine, I'll tell you why I can't look at you."

He turned around to face the redhead. Ginga stared up at him with sad eyes.

Ryuga shyly rubbed the back of his head, "Ginga..look down.."

The redhead looked down and blushed at the obvious bulge in Ryuga's pants, "Oh.."

"Your body doesn't disgust me, it's just..I get turned on. It scares me to the point where I have the urge to rape you."

"Then why haven't you told me anything, or try to make a move on me?"

"I wanted to show you that I don't love you for your body, I eloped with you because I love **you**." He grunted, "I won't do anything to hurt you, I can live without sex."

Ginga smiled, "Ryuga, can you go to the bed real quick."

"Wha- huh?"

The redhead clung to Ryuga's arm and dragged him off with him, "Come on~"

"Okay, okay" he pushed Ryuga onto the bed, "Hey, put something on already!"

He crawled on top of Ryuga, "I don't think I have to now."

Before the tan adult could complain, Ginga captured his lips. It was warm and passionate, just the way he liked it.

The redhead broke the kiss and Ryuga smirked, "You got turned on, didn't you?"

Ginga blushed, "Don't rub it in, Ryuga. Besides," he grabbed Ryuga's bulge, "you're more turned on than I am."

"Hnn.." he blushed.

The redhead made his way backwards to Ryuga's lower region. He unzipped his pants, freeing the hard bulge.

Ginga sucked on it and his saliva got damp on Ryuga's boxers.

"G-Ginga you tease!" he moaned and grunted.

The redhead nibbled and suckled on the bulge. Ryuga's skin trembled as he felt his semen build-up.

"Aaah!" he came in his boxers.

Ginga nipped the boxers and pulled them down with his lips, "Amazing, you got really messy Ryuga. I didn't expect you to cum so quickly."

He blushed, "Shut up, that's because I've been holding it in for so long."

The redhead sucked on the head swallowing the cum. His tongue made sure to lap up the milky essence.

Once he cleaned it all, he licked his lips, "How'd I do?"

"Uuh.." Ryuga looked away while blushing.

Ginga looked at Ryuga's re-erected cock, he fought the urge to laugh. "You're really cute Ryuga, you know that."

"Shut up! That's my line!" he grunted.

The redhead sucked on the head again and this time took it further into his mouth. He slurped and devoured more of it in a bobbing motion.

Ryuga moaned and smirked, "I love your tongue, give me more Ginga."

The redhead blushed and took even more into his mouth. Ryuga cried out in pleasure.

The redhead licked up the shaft and bit into the tip.

"Aaah!" Ryuga didn't expect him to bite. His cum splattered out onto Ginga's face and hand.

Ginga licked the cum from his hand, "I'm glad it felt good, but next time give me a warning."

"R-Right.." he sat up and stared at his lover.

Ginga continued to lick the cum off himself.

The seme shifted uncomfortably as he felt himself get hard again.

Ginga blushed red, "A-Again?!"

Ryuga smirked, "Well you keep seducing me without even trying. The way you look right now, I just want to fuck you until you can't walk."

Ginga got on top of Ryuga, forcing his lover to lie down. "Want me to put it in?" Ginga offered.

Ryuga nodded, "Please"

He positioned himself on Ryuga's hard cock. It slowly went inside him.

"Nnn..big.." he grunted.

"You're the one who's tight." Ryuga moaned, "God, you feel like a virgin."

It finally went all in, Ginga sighed in relief, "It's all in, I'll start moving."

Ryuga groaned in pleasure when the redhead started moving. He felt so tight and warm on the inside, it felt so good.

"Haa..g-go faster" Ryuga moaned.

The redhead picked up the pace and was working Ryuga out. It felt so nice and big.

"M-My sweet spot feels really good Ryuga." He moaned.

Ryuga clutched the bed's blankets and moaned loudly.

"Ne Ryuga," he panted, "do you feel good too?"

"Yes"

"Honto? (Really?)"

"Y-Yeah, you're the only one who can make me feel good."

"And you love me..aah..all of me, no matter what?"

"Y-Yes!" he arched his back as he felt his climax coming close.

"You promise you won't get bored of me?" Ginga moaned as he went a little faster.

"I'd never get bored of you..aah," he entwined his fingers with Ginga, "you're mine and mine alone. I'll only cum for you, nobody else."

"Ryuga, I love you," Ginga came first, "Aaahn!"

"C-Cumming!" Ryuga unleashed his load into the redhead.

Ginga trembled a little when he felt Ryuga's cum fill his insides up.

He gave Ryuga a kiss on the lips, "I'm glad you enjoyed this."

"Yeah," he sat up, "now where's my birthday present?"

"Birthday present?" Ginga panicked, "Oh no, I didn't get anything!"

"Don't worry, I was just kidding." Ryuga chuckled.

"Hmm," Ginga gripped his chin intelligently, "all the stores are closed, so what should I get?"

"Ginga, I don't need a present.."

"Maybe something in the house, hmm.."

Ryuga sweatdropped, _'He's not listening to me..'_

Ginga brightened up, "I know!"

"Oh?"

"**I'll** be your birthday present!" Ginga fiddled with his fingers blushing, "Tonight, I'll let you do whatever you want to me. We can have sex as much as you want."

"Uuh.." Ryuga's heart raced real fast.

"This is the only time I'm ever letting you do this by the way." Ginga scolded.

Ryuga swallowed hard and then stayed silent. His white and red bangs covered his eyes.

Ginga tilted his head to the side cutely, "Ryuga?"

"..that's dangerous.."

Suddenly Ryuga roughly pinned the redhead to the bed and was topping.

"R-Ryuga?!" Ginga shrieked.

"You've got some nerve talking to me like that." Ryuga smirked.

"And you've got some nerve roughly pinning me down like this." Ginga pouted.

He gripped Ginga's legs, "Last chance, are you sure you want to be my birthday present?"

The redhead smiled, "Yeah, I'm sure Ryuga."

He kissed Ginga's lips, "Then I won't hold back."

The seme began fucking the uke repeatedly. Ginga squeaked and gripped hard on the bed.

"S-So good!" he managed to say through his moans.

"I'm glad I can pleasure you. Better brace yourself, I know where your sweet spot is.."

"Feh?" Ginga whimpered.

He gripped both of Ginga's legs and thrusted towards the sweet spot.

"AH! AH! R-RYUGA! AH! AHN!" he covered his face with his arm.

His lover grabbed his arm, "D-Don't hide your face!"

"B-But..aah.. i-it's embarrassing!"

"I don't care, I want to remember every sexy expression you make." He bit into Ginga's arm.

"Hyaah!" he moaned.

Ginga came quick and this left Ryuga astonished.

"Fast.."

"Shut up!" he pouted, "I didn't expect you to bite me, my skin is sensitive."

Ryuga kissed the pouting redhead and dominated his mouth. Ginga blushed and softened up. He wrapped his arms around his neck, giving his lover complete access to his body.

He broke the kiss, "Sorry, I'll be a little more gentle."

"You'd better.." Ginga smirked.

"But..you should know.."

"Hm?"

"Ginga, I can't hold it in anymore.."

He flipped the redhead over and gripped his hips. Ryuga was fucking him so hard from behind and the redhead was screaming out.

"AH! AH! GOD! HAA! AH..AHN AHH!"

"You're screams are so delicious, let me hear more!"

"AAH! RYUGA! HAA..R-RYUGAAA! AH!" he moaned.

"I love it," he grunted, "I'm c-cumming!" he unleashed his long held load into the uke.

"Hyaaah! So cold~" he clutched the bed and shivered in pleasure.

After Ryuga came, the redhead tried catching his breath. He expected it to be over, but Ryuga obviously wasn't satisfied.

He pulled out, "Don't stop moaning now," he slammed back inside, "keep going!"

"AAAH! T-TOO HARD! SLOW DOWN!" Ginga drooled a little, "YOU'RE ABUSING MY SWEET SPOT R-RYUGA!"

"I know, and it feels hella good!" Ryuga stroked Ginga's erection, "You wanna cum, don't you?"

"YES! RYUGA! MAKE ME CUM! I WANT TO CUM!" he begged the dominant.

Ginga's moans and begs were turning him on. He made sure to thrust and stoke in the perfect rhythm.

The redhead felt pleasure from the front and back, "R-Ryuga, I'm cumming!"

"You can cum as much as you want Ginga."

His milky cum shot out and dribbled through Ryuga's fingers.

"Well done, but this time.." he flipped his lover over so they were face to face, "..let's cum together."

Ginga was breathless, but smiled, "Yeah..haa.."

Ryuga resumed thrusting, "You okay; you sure you wanna keep going?"

"A-Ah, yes, Ryuga!" he gripped his lover's shoulders, "I only want to belong to Ryuga, so take me and make me yours."

'_Best. Birthday. __**Ever**__.'_ Was all he thought in that moment.

He thrusted hard, aiming for the sweet spot. Ginga cried out loudly and clung to him tighter.

"More! More! AH! AHN! THERE!"

"You look much cuter begging than resisting." Ryuga panted and smirked.

The bed creaked lightly on each thrust. Ginga was in an immense amount of pleasure. Having Ryuga's hard cock slam into his sweet spot made him go crazy.

"AH! THERE! THERE! R-RYUGA FEELS SO GOOD!"

"You're mine Ginga, you'll always be mine.." he thrusted harder into him.

The redhead arched his back, his lover was so possessive.

"Ginga say it, as loud as you can, let me know!" he moaned.

"I'M YOURS! RYUGA, I'M YOURS! AHH! I'M YOURS!" Ginga moaned loudly.

Ryuga and Ginga cringed when they reached their climax together. The seme embraced his uke and came inside him.

Ginga's nails dug into Ryuga's shoulder a little as he practicately screamed Ryuga's name.

His cum had filled his entrance so much that some leaked out.

Ryuga bit into Ginga's neck.

"Whaaah!" he hissed in pain, "What the-?!"

He licked the hickey and rested his forehead on Ginga's chest, "..Mine.."

Ginga blushed and petted Ryuga's hair, "Oh Ryuga.."

**. . .**

The two got under the blankets to get to sleep. Suddenly Ryuga hissed in pain, "Shit!"

"Huh, something wrong Ryuga?"

"M-My shoulder stings for some reason.."

"Here, let me see.." Ginga saw the small bleeding scratch marks he had left, "Oh no, sorry Ryuga.."

He smirked, "Can you make it feel better?"

"Wha-!" he blushed, "Aren't you a little too old for that now?"

Ryuga winked, "Please?"

The redhead sighed and gave in. Ginga licked the scratch marks and Ryuga relaxed. He gently sucked on it and then pulled away.

"There," he smiled kindly, "it shouldn't sting anymore.."

Ryuga gripped Ginga's chin and kissed his lips.

**Ryuga's P.O.V.**

His soft moans sounded cute, he smelt like strawberries, he tasted so sweet, he felt so warm, and he looked so beautiful when the kiss ended.

"Happy Birthday Ryuga" he smiled.

"Yeah, best birthday I ever had," I entwined my fingers with his, "you always look out for me."

"I'll only do this for Ryuga because I love you and only you." He looked sleepy, "I promise we'll stay together always and always..forever and ever."

"Love you, good night," I kissed his forehead, "you can sleep now."

The redhead fell asleep in my arms and his body heat kept me warm. Ginga shall belong to me for eternity.

My love for him may be dark and wicked, but he's everything to me.

I'll give Ginga anything he wants.

I'll give him my life.

I'll kill for him, and protect him no matter what.

No matter what..just as long as Ginga is with me.

**And when the time comes. . .**

**I'll die by his side.**

**The End**

**OOOOH MYYY GOOOOSH! IT'S OVER EVERYBODY! I'm so glad everyone enjoyed it and reviewed a lot for my sake! But mostly I'm happy that you all were so mature about it. You totally understood the vibes, the emotion, the sadness, the romance, and the death! I expected you all to get pissed about Hyoma's death, but it seems you all liked that part, ehehehe ^_^' Anyways, if you think I'm done; you're wrong! I, Won-Chan, have only just begun! Here are my next fanfiction stories that shall be published next month (March 2013):**

**King of Beasts**** a KyoyaxGinga fanfic**

**Outta My Mind**** a RyugaxGinga Oneshot**

**I'll be deleting Metal Fight Beyblade Doujinshi part 2 and 3 in 2013 Autumn and re-write it. I was planning on doing it in January, but some stuff came up. For those of you who don't know, it's illustrated on my DeviantART account KingKJ108.**

**Bye-Bye, for now~!**

**-Won-Chan **


End file.
